Bloody Cinderella II : Another Story
by Layla YukarinX99
Summary: Setelah wafatnya Lacus lima tahun yang lalu, siapakah 'Cinderella' yang akan mendampingi Kira sang Pangeran selanjutnya?
1. Chapter 1

Bloody Cinderella II : Another Story

_Lima tahun yang lalu, di sebuah taman dimana bunga-bunga bermekaran pada musim semi yang hangat. Seorang wanita dengan memakai baju terusan berwarna biru sedang duduk di taman sedang bersama seorang anak yang berumur sekitar sepuluh tahun. Tidak terlihat jelas siapa wanita dan anak perempuan itu._

"_Dia sudah tidur. Maaf kau tidak bisa melihatnya", kata wanita bersurai panjang itu sambil mengelus rambut anak yang berada di depanya saat ini._

"_Dia sudah tidur?", tanya suara anak itu polos._

"_Ya. Dia bilang. 'Kau adalah kau. Jadilah dirimu sendiri. Kau bukan impian siapapun, tapi impianmu sendiri', begitu katanya", wanita itu tersenyum._

"_Impian... sendiri?", diulangnya perkataan wanita itu sambil melihat kedua telapak tanganya lalu dia bertanya kepada wanita itu. "Tapi...Siapa aku? Sendiri?"._

"_Kau adalah..."_

_Suara wanita itu tidak terdengar lagi dengan angin yang menderu membawa kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang baru saja dibawa dia bawa, dan wanita itu menghilang dari depan anak itu. _

Lima tahun setelah Lacus wafat, banyak yang berubah dari Lily Palace. Seperti kehidupan para penghuninya. Dulu Lily Palace hanya yayasan kecil dengan bangunan sederhana di dalamnya. Kali ini bangunan itu sangat besar, seperti mansion. Erica memindahkan dari rumah sederhana yang di bangun oleh uang Lacus pribadi ke tempat yang lebih layak. Selain penghuninya makin banyak, anak-anak yang sudah mulai tumbuh menjadi dewasa, ada Athrun dan Cagalli yang membutuhkan 'ruangan' mereka sendiri sebagai pasangan suami istri. Mereka berdua menikah setahun setelah wafatnya Lacus, di Lily Palace dengan acara yang sederhana, dan Marukio-sama sebagai pendetanya. Sudah empat tahun berlalu, namun mereka belum di karuniai seorang anak. Mungkin karena mereka sama-sama sibuk bekerja. Athrun bekerja sebagai tentara militer ORB, dan Cagalli menjadi asisten pribadi dari Erica.

Lima tahun tidak banyak berubah dari Kira. Dia masih tetap melajang. Walaupun banyak wanita yang ingin menjadikanya suami atau kekasih, dengan memberikan banyak iming-iming, tetap saja cinta pertamanya yang sudah beristirahat dengan tenang lima tahun yang lalu tidak akan lekang dimakan waktu. Dia menghabiskan waktunya dengan bekerja di kemiliteran ORB bersama dengan Athrun. Yang masih doyan melajang bukan hanya Kira. Tapi juga Andrew, Dacosta, dan Murrue, Neo Wah... jumlahnya cukup untuk bikin grup idol nih... Sedangkan Shinn? Ah.. dia sudah bisa move-on loh. Bersama dengan Stellar Loussier, dia menjalin hubungan kasih.

Anak-anak angkat Lacus juga sudah banyak yang tumbuh dewasa. Angela, kini sudah bersekolah SD, dan yang lainya juga sudah masuk SMP dan SMA. Karena Murrue adalah mantan kepala sekolah di SMA , dia bisa meminta kenalanya untuk memasukkan mereka ke dalam sana. Biayaya juga sepenuhnya di tanggung oleh Erica. Karena Clyne Faction masih bagian dari kemiliteran ORB.

Hari ini seperti biasa, Kira sedang istirahat siang bersama dengan Athrun. Kali ini mereka menikmati bekal yang dibuatkan Cagalli. Walaupun rasanya tidak seberapa enak, namun usaha keras Cagalli, dari yang tidak bisa memasak, sampai dia bisa memasak sekarang itu hebat loh. Stellar yang mengajarinya cara memasak. Bekal yang di buatkan Cagalli untuk mereka berdua hari ini adalah nasi goreng, dengan telor mata sapi. Cukup sederhana kan?

"Hahaha, istrimu itu memang pejuang keras, Athrun", Kira tertawa saat memakan bekalnya.

"Hahaha", Athrun ikut menertawakan perjuangan istrinya tersebut.

"Kau ingat pertama kali dia memasak air? Airnya sampai hilang! Hahahahaha!", Kira tertawa kencang dan geli. mengingat kejadian pertama kali saat Cagalli belajar memasak. Saat itu dia ingin membuat kopi untuk Athrun. Waktu itu, adalah hari pertama di pernikahan mereka. Cagalli bangun subuh-subuh buta. Saat itu dia masih mengantuk. Dia mengambil air dalam tempat perebusan air dan menaruhnya di atas kompor. Karena rasa kantuknya yang luar biasa, Cagalli memutuskan untuk tidur sejenak di meja dapur. Direbahkanya kepalanya, dan dia langsung tertidur. Tidak berapa lama kemudian, air sudah mendidih. Tapi Cagalli masih molor. Sampai lima menit kemudian, Stellar yang kebetulan lewat melihat kompor dalam keadaan menyala, dan Cagalli tertidur. Segera Stellar langsung mematikan kompornya, dan melihat tempat rebusan air tersebut tidak ada apa-apa. Cagalli yang mendengar suara kompor dimatikan pun langsung terbangun. Dia lalu histeris menemukan air rebusanya hilang. Jelas hilang, menguap bukan?

"Kalau Cagalli tahu kau mengungkit-ungkitnya lagi, kau bisa dibunuhnya, Kira", Athrun juga ikut tertawa mengingat tingkah Cagalli itu. Sebelumnya Athrun dan Kira menertawainya habis-habisan, setelah itu Cagalli mengancam akan menidurkan Athrun diluar kamar, dan membunuh Kira kalau mereka mengungkit-ungkit itu lagi. Tentu ancaman yang tidak serius.

"Ehem!", suara berdehem dari belakang Kira. Kira tentu tahu siapa yang berdehem di belakangnya itu.

"Yo Cagalli. Hahaha maaf", Kira tetap tidak bisa menghentikan tawanya.

Akhirnya mereka duduk bertiga. Cagalli tidak makan bekal, karena dia sedang diet. Dia hanya meminum teh hijau. Melihat Cagalli tidak makan, membuat Athrun sedikit khawatir.

"Cagalli, sudah beberapa hari ini aku tidak melihatmu makan siang. Kau harus makan loh", saran Athrun.

"Aku sedang diet tahu", jawabnya sambil menyeruput teh hijaunya.

"Kau boleh diet, tapi kau juga harus memperhatikan asupan makananmu", lagi. Athrun menceramahi Cagalli.

"Iya-iya", Cagalli sepertinya tidak memperdulikan saran dari suaminya tersebut. Dahinya terlihat berkerut. Melihat lipatan-lipatan di dahi Cagalli, Kira bisa menafsirkan jika adiknya itu sedang bad mood.

"Hari ini moodmu jelek, Cagalli. Ada apa?", tanya Kira yang masih makan bekal buatan adik kembarnya itu.

"Kau Kira", mata ambernya langsung menusuk ke jantung Kira. Kira yang dilihat sebegitu rupa oleh adiknya langsung keki. Apa salah Kira?

"Ha? Apa salahku?", tanya Kira balik. Dia merasa tidak melakukan sesuatu yang membuat adiknya itu sebal padanya.

"Kau... cepatlah cari istri", saran Cagalli. Mendengar saran adik kembarnya tersebut membuat Kira terdiam. "Aku bukan menyarankanmu untuk melupakan Lacus. Tapi... aku khawatir padamu. Lacus juga sudah bilang bukan? Dia tidak ingin kau sedih. Tentu sedih yang dia maksud adalah melihatmu sendirian seperti ini. Belakangan ini, kau sering ke diskotik lagi 'kan?"

Benar perkataan Cagalli. Sudah seharusnya dia bisa bergerak ke depan. Tapi perasaanya kepada Lacus begitu kuat. Athrun yang mendengar itu dari Cagalli berusaha menahan istrinya agar tidak terlalu menekan Kira terlalu jauh.

"Ayolah Cagalli, jangan menekan Kira seperti ini", Athrun menengahi istrinya itu.

"Terima kasih, kau memperhatikanku Cagalli. Tapi... tidak ada satupun wanita yang bisa menggantikan Lacus. Jika Lacus adalah cinta pertamaku, sampai matipun aku akan selalu mengingatnya. Lebih baik aku sendiri, daripada aku menyakiti perasaan wanita lain karena perasaanku masih berada pada Lacus", Kira tersenyum tulus. Itulah komitmen Kira. Dia tidak akan menjalin hubungan apapun kepada wanita lain. "Baiklah. Aku sudah selesai. Aku duluan ya". Kira bangkit dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Athrun bersama Cagalli.

Melihat kakaknya pergi, Cagalli hanya bisa menghela nafas. Kira sama seperti ayahnya. Begitu keras. Jika dia sudah mengatakan 'iya' sulit akan merubahnya menjadi 'tidak'. Ya, jangankan Kira. Dirinya sendiri pun tidak bisa melupakan sosok sahabatnya itu. Dia terlalu indah untuk dilupakan.

"Kasihan si bodoh itu", komentar Cagalli.

"Tapi... dia laki-laki yang hebat ", jawab Athrun.

"Ha?", ditolehinya Athrun yang sedang tersenyum.

"Dia bisa bertahan dan tetap mencintai Lacus sampai sejauh ini. Kesetiaanya luar biasa. Laki-laki lain mungkin akan pergi mencari pengganti hatinya yang baru", pendapat Athrun keluar dengan cara yang bijaksana. "Lima tahun..."

"Tapi... permasalahanya. Lacus sudah tidak bersama dengan kita lagi", di sandarkanya kepalanya ke bahu Athrun. "Bukankah itu terasa sia-sia?".

"Biarkan saja dia memutuskanya. Dia sudah dewasa bukan? Dia pasti bisa memilih jalan yang terbaik untuk dirinya sendiri. Kita juga tidak boleh memaksanya dengan pilihan yang kita berikan", dengan lembut Athrun mengelus rambut Cagalli. "Sama seperti Eve dan Lacus... mereka membuat jalan mereka masing-masing"

Cagalli tersenyum melihat Athrun mengingat kembali dengan Eve. Eve adalah wanita pertama yang menempati hati Athrun, karena Eve adalah satu-satunya harta berharga bagi Athrun. Keluarga yang tersisa dari kelamnya masa lalunya peninggalan hidup dari Ibunya.

Kira keluar dari pergudangan, dan menuju ke dek luar. Dia melihat matahari senja yang akan tenggelam sebentar lagi. Langit berwarna oranye, dan dihiasi awan-awan kuning keemasan. Suara ombak-ombak berderu menjadi temanya sore ini.

"Maaf, Lacus. Kau pasti kecewa ya? Melihatku seperti ini... tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan... bahkan melangkah ke depan saja aku takut... takut kalau aku meninggalkanmu di sini...dan kau tidak bisa membimbingku lagi"

Malam harinya Kira akan pergi lagi ke diskotik langgananya. Memang beberapa malam terakhir Kira selalu pergi ke diskotik. Kali ini dia melakukan kebiasaan lamanya yaitu minuman keras, walaupun jumlahnya tidak terlalu banyak, merokok. Uangnya selalu dia habiskan untuk mabukan. Di tempat itu dia juga sering menyewa perempuan untuk tidur bersama denganya. Walaupun tahu ini tidak benar, namun ini sebagai bentuk pelarian dari perasaanya yang kesepian telah ditinggal Lacus selama bertahun-tahun.

Tiba-tiba dia melihat seseorang diantara gemerlap lampu diskotik. Ada pejabat yang belakangan digosipkan terlibat kasus perdagangan manusia keluar negeri di Rusia. Kali ini entah kenapa dia ingin mengikuti orang itu. Dilihatnya ada beberapa pengawal yang mengikuti orang tersebut. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk membuntutinya dari jauh. Pejabat itu menuju kamar khusus dimana biasanya pengunjung-pengunjung menyewa penari striptis dan wanita penghibur. Kira mengikuti pejabat itu dari jarak sekitar seratus meter agar tidak mencurigakan. Pejabat itu masuk ke kamar yang telah dia sewa, kamar tersebut gelap, hanya sinar bulan yang masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut. Terlihat oleh perjabat tersebut, seorang gadis dengan mengenakan jubah mandi yang terbuat dari sutra berwarna ungu, dan dia memberi salam kepada tamunya ini.

"Selamat malam, Tuan Philip", suaranya terdengar merdu dan sopan. Ternyata pejabat tersebut bernama Philip.

"Aku sudah sangat-sangat merindukanmu, Yuki", dia melangkah dengan yakin ke wanita itu. "Kau tidak tahu betapa istimewanya dirimu", dipegangnya pundak gadis bernama Yuki itu.

"Anda sudah menghabiskan uang anda untuk bertemu dengan saya, apakah tidak masalah dengan itu?", terselip senyum kecurangan di balik wajahnya yang belum terlihat tersebut. Hanya sepasang mata safir yang berkerlip seperti bintang yang dapat dilihatnya di balik gelapnya malam.

"Tentu saja sayang! Aku akan selalu menemuimu setiap malam, aku tidak perduli berapa juta dolar yang kuhabiskan untuk bertemu denganmu tiap menit yang ku habiskan bersamamu memang 'berharga'! Kau tidak usah khawatir, usahaku berjalan dengan baik", lelaki itu pun membuka jubah mandi Yuki. Terlihat Yuki hanya menggunakan lingiere yang seksi dan menggoda, dan mata lelaki itu bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa saat ini gadis yang disewanya itu memakai G-string. "Yuki... maukah kau menjadi istriku? Aku akan berikan apa saja yang kau inginkan, rumah, mobil, semua yang kau mau, bahkan pulau pribadi aku tidak perduli jika aku harus dicampakkan dari pemerintahan Rusia karena usahaku itu, selama kau mau menjadi istriku..."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan istri anda?", tanya gadis itu sambil membelai pipi lelaki itu.

Diluar empat pengawal Philip sedang bergosip. Walaupun jarak mereka agak jauh, Kira samar-samar bisa mendengar percakapan mereka di balik lorong.

"Wah Tuan Philip semakin keranjingan nih, gara-gara gadis striptis itu", salah satu pengawal angkat bicara.

"Bagaimana tidak keranjingan? Gadis striptis itu memiliki kecantikan yang luar biasa. Bahkan artis-artis papan atas pun tidak ada apa-apanya. Aku pernah melihatnya tanpa make-up, memang benar-benar cantik kok", yang satunya menjawab.

"Ahh dadanya yang seksi itu, aku ingin meremasnya!", yang lain sedang berfantasi.

"Hahaha, bokongnya padat juga berisi loh!", yang satunya menambahkan

"Tapi menyewa dia mahal loh. Dia paling mahal diantara gadis striptis di sini", lanjutnya.

"Ya, perjamnya sampai jutaan dolar. Cih, dasar orang kaya", pengawal Philip mendecih akan keirianya kepada pejabat itu.

"Bagaimana tidak kaya? Dia kan memperjual belikan manusia ke luar negeri", jawab yang satunya lagi.

Begitu mendengar perkataan pengawal Philip asumsi Kira semakin besar bahwa Philip terlibat apa yang rumor-rumor beredar di masyarakat. Tapi dia masih tetap melanjutkan mendengar percakapan keempat pengawal tersebut.

"Sst! Jangan bicara nyaring-nyaring", salah satunya mengingatkan.

"_Jadi benar dia melakukan perdagangan manusia ya... Tapi aku tidak bisa menangkapnya kalau tanpa bukti yang kuat",_ Kira berpikir dalam hati.

"Tuan Philip menolak pulang kerumah dulu tadi. Padahal suart-surat nota barang daganganya masih ada di koper", pengawal lain ingat sesuatu.

"Hahaha mungkin dia takut pada istrinya", yang lain bercanda.

"Surat dagangan...", Kira memperhatikan dengan seksama.

Gadis bernama Yuki yang kali ini dipesan oleh Philip di kamar VVIP sedang menari-nari di hadapan Philip. Walaupun tidak ada alunan musik, angin malam seakan mengajaknya berdansa dengan apik. Tubuhnya yang ramping bak seperti seorang model melenggak lenggok dengan sempurna memamerkan bentuk lekuk tubuhnya. Dengan tinggi sekitar 172 centi, kedua kaki yang jenjang, kulitnya yang mulus dan lembut, ukuran dada 36B, rambutnya yang panjang tergerai sampai ke pinggang mengikuti irama Yuki menari. Philip tidak bisa menahan hawa nafsunya untuk menikmati tubuh si penari erotis itu. Di tariknya tangan Yuki ke ranjang dan Yuki tidak melakukan apapun. Dia memang berharap ini akan terjadi.

"Yuki... aku sudah tidak tahan lagi", Philip dengan brutal menciumi setiap inchi tubuh sempurna Yuki.

"Ya... saya juga tidak tahan lagi... untuk memenjarakan Tuan karena kasus perdagangan manusia...", dengan stand-gun Yuki menyerang Philip dengan serangan listrik 2000 volt. Akhirnya Philip hilang kesadaran.

Setelah melakukan aksinya, Yuki tersenyum sinis. Dia lalu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan mendorong tubuh Philip sehingga terjatuh ke lantai. Dia pun mengambil koper milik Philip dan membukanya mengenakan sarung tangan. Dia takut akan meninggalkan sidik jari di dokumen-dokumen yang akan diajukan sebagai barang bukti kejahatan Philip. Setelah yakin itu semua adalah dokumen yang akan memberatkan hukuman Philip, dia pun segera menelfon rekan-rekanya melalui intercom.

"Hei, aku sudah melakukan tugasku. Cepat, kemari dan selesaikan ini. Aku ingin segera mandi. Aku sudah jijik dengan orang tua itu", perintahnya.

Tidak lama berselang, sekitar sepuluh orang dengan mengenakan pakaian seragam khusus kepolisian ORB datang dengan membawa persenjataan lengkap. Mereka langsung mengepun kamar yang digunakan Philip bersama dengan Yuki. Para pengawal Philip pun bingung dengan serangan mendadak ini. Begitu juga dengan Kira yang masih mengintai Philip.

"Apa maksud kalian?!", pengawal-pengawal ini mulai panik.

"Apa kalian tidak tahu siapa yang berada di kamar ini?", mereka mulai membela diri.

Lalu pintu terbuka, terlihatlah sosok Yuki dengan jelas. Dia sudah mengenakan jubah tidurnya tadi, dan wajahnya yang asli pun terlihat. Sangat cantik. Dengan rambut berwarna emas, dan mata seperti batu safir . Mata Kira langsung terbelalak melihat gadis itu dengan anggunya berdiri. Tapi Kira merasa ada yang tidak asing dengan gadis itu. Dilihat dari wajah dan tatapan matanya.

"Philip Simmons, Mentri ekonomi yang berasal dari Rusia. Terduga pelaku perdagangan manusia antar negara", gadis itu berbicara dengan nada kuat dan menantang.

Begitu mendengar suara Yuki, Kira langsung tahu apa yang tidak asing dari gadis striptis yang mengetahui penjahat tersebut. Suara gadis itu sama dengan suara Lacus! Mirip! Tangan Kira lalu bergetar.

"Aku sudah meringkusnya. Aku memerintahkan mereka juga untuk menangkap kalian. Cepat bawa mereka!", perintah Yuki dengan tegas. Para polisi ORB tersebut langsung menjalankan perintah Yuki tanpa basa-basi.

"Bagaima ...bisa kau!", pengawal-pengawal tersebut benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa gadis striptis ini akan menjebak Phillip. Para pengawal-pengawalpun di bawa oleh polisi ORB menjauh dari Yuki. Hanya tersisa seseorang di antara polisi ORB itu yang tidak menjalankan tugasnya. Pemuda jangkung dengan rambut abu-abu dan iris mata dengan warna yang senada. Dia terlihat tanpa ekspresi menatap Yuki.

"Sepertinya anda berhasil", komentar laki-laki itu. Dia menyerahkan pita merah kepada Yuki.

"Tentu saja. Aku ini aktris bukan? Jika hanya berakting seperti itu saja mudah bagiku", gadis itu langsung mengikat rambutnya yang panjang menjadi ponytail dengan pita pemberian pemuda tadi. "Lagipula ini sudah makananku sehari-hari bukan? Menjadi model dan aktris yang sebenarnya"

"Ah.. tentu saja. Jika itu anda, maka saya tidak perlu meragukanya... Lacus Yamato...", pemuda itu membungkukkan badanya untuk menghormati gadis striptis, yang nama aslinya adalah Lacus Yamato.

Rasanya jantung Kira hampir copot begitu pemuda itu memanggil gadis penari striptis itu dengan sebutan Lacus Yamato. Dunia rasanya berhenti berputar. Kira tidak percaya apa yang dia dengarnya. Dilihatnya sekali lagi, dia hampir menyerupai Lacus. Yang berbeda hanya warna rambutnya saja, dan dia yakin jika bagian poni rambut gadis itu di buat belah pinggir, maka dia bisa melihat bahwa gadis itu benar-benar seperti Lacus.

"La...Lacus... Yamato...?!", suara Kira bergetar.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapeter 2

"Shizukana kono yoru ni... anata wo matteru no...", suara merdu tersebut mengalun dari kamar ganti di lokasi pemotretan.

"Marine-chan, apakah sudah siap?", tanya seorang kru yang sedang menantinya diluar.

"Ah, baik!", akhirnya dia keluar menggunakan rok mini beraksen kotak-kotak, dan memakai tanktop hitam bertuliskan "SC". Dengan gaya gothic punk, berserta aksesoris berupa ikat pinggang dan rantai-rantai yang tergantung dipinggangnya.

"Gyaa! Marine-chan lucu sekali memakai itu!", jerit kru yang sudah menanti kehadiranya. Marine adalah nama debut dari Lacus. Selain dia harus menggunakan nama panggung untuk karirnya, dia juga harus menutupi namanya yang sebenarnya untuk keperluan pekerjaanya yang lain.

"Ehehehe benarkah?", gadis berambut blonde sepinggang itu menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya.

"Selamat ya. Kau adalah model pertama yang mengiklankan brand 'Super Cutie' untuk ORB di Kaguya City", ungkapnya gembira. "Sudah sana, cepat lakukan sesi pemotretan. Kameramen tidak sabar ingin melihatmu".

"Baik", akhirnya Lacus pergi ke ruang pemotretan.

Begitu Lacus memasuki ruangan tersebut semua mata tertuju padanya. Lacus memakai boots hitam sepadan dengan warna tanktop yang dia gunakan saat ini, membuat kesan gothic punk yang menjadi tema pakaianya saat ini begitu kuat. Lacus Yamato, seorang model yang naik daun saat ini sedang melakukan pemotretan untuk brand terbaru 'SuperCutie'. 'SuperCutie' atau singkatnya adalah 'SC' adalah brand kenamaan milik Jepang dalam bidang fashion. Barang-barang 'perempuan' lainya seperti tas, sepatu, dan aksesori produksi 'SC' juga laku keras dipasaran. DI kalangan muda brand itu memiliki magnet ketertarikan tersendiri dari brand lain.

Pemotretan Lacus berjalan sempurna, hampir tanpa celah. Dia mengikuti semua arahan kameramen dan dia juga bergerak sesuai dengan ritme blitz kamera yang menari bersamanya.

"Yak, Marine-chan. Pemotretan terakhir, kali ini aku fokus ke wajahmu!", perintah kameramen tersebut.

"Baik!". Lacus dengan proposional struktur wajahnya yang sempurna tersenyum dengan tegas dan mata biru safirnya berkilau dengan sempurna disertai pancaran ketegasan yang kuat.

CKREK

Sesi pemotretan berakhir. Kameramen dan kru sangat puas dengan pemotretan Lacus yang berjalan dengan sangat baik ini. Para staff lain pun mengucapkan selamat pada gadis blonde itu. Mereka bersulang untuk selesainya pekerjaan ini. Setelah selesai Lacus pamit kepada para staff dan kru untuk pergi dulu.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih telah membantuku semuanya. Aku harus pergi sebentar", pamitnya setelah mengganti pakaian biasanya. Tak lupa dia mengenakan jaket hitam dan membawa tas kecilnya yang selalu dia bawa kemana-mana.

"Terima kasih loh Marine-chan", yang lain menjawabnya.

"Aku pergi dulu!", Lacus meninggalkan ruangan studio langsung berlari menuju ke mobil yang sedang menunggunya di bawah ruang parkir di basement. Di sana sudah ada lelaki yang sedang melihat jam tanganya. Lelaki yang sama saat dia sedang menjalankan tugasnya kemarin malam.

"Anda sudah selesai Lacus-sama?", tanya pemuda dengan surai abu-abu tersebut.

"Sudah", dia menjawab sambil langsung masuk ke mobil. "Bagaimana tentang kasus Philip?"

"Ya. Kabar yang terbaru adalah Philip Simmons bunuh diri tadi pagi", kata pria itu sambil menyetir mobilnya menuju keluar studio.

"Apa katamu?!", Lacus shock. Bagaimana bisa orang yang dia tangkap semalam bisa melakukan bunuh diri. "Kubunuh kau kalau berbohong padaku... Fahrenheit". Ancam gadis itu kepada pria yang sedang berada di sampingnya tersebut.

"Silahkan...", dengan santainya Fahrenheit, nama pemuda tersebut menjawabnya.

"Kau...", kedua alis Lacus menukik. Dia kesal dengan omongan Fahrenheit yang seakan menantangnya.

"Saya mendapatkan telfon dari kepolisian ORB. Anda dimintai keterangan mengenai Philip Simmons", mobil hitam Fahrenheit menyusuri keramaian Kaguya City.

"Sialan... sudah susah-susah menangkap pelakunya malah bunuh diri. Padahal pemotretan ku sudah berakhir untuk hari ini untuk 'SC'. Besok seharusnya aku sudah kembali ke Jepang", Lacus terdengar tidak semangat. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya ke jendela mobil yang saat ini ditumpanginya.

"Mungkin anda juga harus pergi lagi ke Rusia?", tanya Fahrenheit sambil melirik Lacus yang sepertinya kelelahan. Karena semalam dia sudah bekerja untuk kepolisian ORB, dan pagi harinya dia harus ikut pemotretan sebagai model, dan dia harus kembali lagi ke kepolisan ORB untuk membantu penginvestigasian kematian dan kasus Philip Simmons.

"Rusia ya?", terlihat oleh pemuda itu Lacus mengatupkan kelopak matanya. "Astaga... yang benar saja... aku menempuh perjalanan bolak balik dari ORB, ke Rusia, dan ke Jepang? Kapan aku beristirahatnya?", komplainya. "Bangunkan aku kalau sudah sampai ke kantor kepolisian. Aku mau tidur!"

"Anda pasti sangat lelah... _'Lacus-sama'_..."

Di Markas Tentara Militer ORB, Kira sedang melamunkan sesuatu. Ya, apalagi kalau bukan kejadian tadi malam yang tidak disengaja olehnya. Bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang mirip dengan Lacus. Tidak hanya suaranya, tapi juga penampilanya. Yang membedakan keduanya hanyalah bentuk poninya dan warna rambutnya saja. Apalagi nama gadis tersebut adalah Lacus Yamato. Kebetulan macam apa ini?

Dari jauh Athrun melihat kakak iparnya tersebut tidak seperti biasanya. Kira yang biasanya periang dan semangat kali ini sepertinya sedang berpikir keras. Athrun yang sedang melakukan pekerjaanya pun berhenti sejenak dan menghampiri Kira yang juga sama-sama sedang mengutak-atik komputer yang tersambung dengan jaringan komputer yang digunakan untuk memeriksa kendaraan dengan persenjataan.

"Yow Kira!", Athrun menepuk pundak Kira.

"O..oh Athrun!", dirinya terkejut tiba-tiba Athrun datang padanya.

"Ada apa? Ada masalah? Seharian ini kamu tidak seperti biasanya", kata pemuda yang berambut biru tua tersebut.

"Ah.. tidak ada apa-apa. Hahaha", digaruknya kepalanya. Dia tidak mungkin bisa menceritakan apa yang dia sedang pikirkan kepada Athrun.

"Benarkah?" dilihatnya Kira dengan perasaan yakin sepertinya dia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Namun dia tidak ingin memaksa Kira untuk memberi tahu apa yang sedang si rambut coklat itu pikirkan.

"Eh baiklah. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Erica-san dulu ya", Kira meninggalkan tempat pekerjaanya dan juga Athrun.

"Untuk apa?", tanya Athrun. Ada keperluan apa dia?

"Ra-ha-si-a", kata Kira sambil mengeja perkataanya dan tidak lupa dia meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibirnya. Entah kenapa dia begitu... ah sudahlah.

"Oh mau mengajak kencan Erica-san ya?" Athrun melontarkan candaanya.

"Sialan kau Athrun!", teriak Kira kesal dari kejauhan, namun dia juga ikut-ikutan tertawa.

Akhirnya dia sampai ke depan ruangan kerja Erica. Sebelumnya dia mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. "Permisi", kata Kira dari luar.

Mendengar suara Kira, Erica yang sedang menulis laporan di laptopnya langsung menghentikan perkejaanya. Dan wanita itupun mempersilahkan Kira untuk masuk ke ruanganya. "Silahkan masuk". Kira membuka pintu dan memberi hormat kepada wanita yang lima tahun lalu sudah berjasa melindungi ORB dari jajahan Blue Cosmos tersebut. Melihat Kira yang hormat ala militer kepadanya membuat Erica tertawa kecil. "Hey, sudah kubilang, biasa saja. Tidak perlu formal seperti itu".

"Ya... habisnya harus begitu kan?", Kira ikut tertawa.

"Ada apa? Apakah kau butuh bantuan?", tawar wanita yang sudah berumur tiga puluh dua tahun dan masih tetap melajang tersebut.

"Anu... sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya sesuatu sih", Kira agak grogi ingin mengutarakan permohonanya. Jadi dia berbasa-basi dahulu.

"Apa itu?", tanya Erica yang melihat gelagat aneh dari pemuda dengan pangkat Letnan Muda tersebut.

"Apakah kau tahu masalah tentang perdangan manusia yang dilakukan Philip Simmons? Itu, mentri perdagangan dari Rusia", kata Kira sambil mengingat-ingat nama pelaku tersebut.

"Eh... ya. Aku dengar dia kabur dari Rusia , dan beberapa hari menetap di Kaguya City. Pemerintahan Rusia bekerja sama dengan Kepolisian Nasional ORB untuk menangkapnya. Ada masalah dengan itu?", wanita tersebut memberikan surat permohonan pengajuan kerja sama Rusia dengan ORB untuk menangkap Philip.

"Oh... tidak masalah. Apakah kau punya daftar nama orang dari Rusia yang dikirim untuk menangkap Philip?", tanya Kira sambil membaca kertas pemberian Erica.

"Kalau itu aku tidak mempunyainya. Karena itu bukan otoritas kami. Walaupun tentara kita tidak bisa ikut campur dalam urusan kepolisian. Kita hanya punya hak untuk mengizinkan mereka atau tidak. Selanjutnya akan diurus oelh kepolisian. Mungkin kau bisa tanyakan Abraham Said. Dia adalah kepala kepolisian untuk ORB", Erica membuka lacinya. Dia menemukan kartu nama yang tertulis Abraham Said berserta lambang kepolisian ORB. Lalu diberikanya kepada Kira.

"Ah, terima kasih", Kira menerima kartu nama itu dengan senang hati.

"Memangnya ada apa?", tanya Erica sepertinya Kira sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu sehingga dia bertanya sejauh itu.

"Tadi malam Philip Simmons ditangkap di salah satu diskotik di Kaguya City", Kira tidak punya pilihan lain selain menjelaskan apa yang terjadi tadi malam.

"Ah benarkah? Syukurlah kalau begitu", Erica senang kasus itu akhirnya bisa tertangani dengan baik.

"Salah satu polisi yang bertugas ada yang mirip dengan teman lamaku", perkataan Kira merujuk kepada Lacus Yamato yang tadi malam tak sengaja dia temui.

"Teman lama?", Erica tidak tahu siapa yang dimaksud oleh Letnan Muda ini.

"Ya. Memang agak beda denganya sih, tapi aku ingin cari tahu. Siapa tahu itu memang benar dia", kata Kira yang masih belum menjelaskan siapa teman lamanya tersebut.

"Oh.. begitu. Baiklah, apa ada yang kau perlukan lagi?", tanya Erica.

"Tidak. Terima kasih banyak bantuanya", Kira undur diri dari hadapan Erica dan keluar dari ruanganya. "Abraham... Said ya?", tanya Kira pada kartu nama yang diberikan Erica untuknya.

Didepan Kantor Kepolisian Nasional ORB, Fahrenheid telah memarkirkan mobilnya di lahan parkir yang sudah disediakan. Melihat Lacus masih tertidur, dia pun mengguncang-guncang pundak gadis tersebut dengan perlahan.

"Lacus-sama, kita sudah sampai", Fahrenheid masih melihat Lacus tertidur.

"H...Hmm?", si rambut blonde tersebut mulai sadar dan dia pun bangun dari tidurnya. "Sudah pagi ya?", tanya Lacus yang masih belum sepenuhnya sadar dari tidurnya.

"Sudah sampai di depan Kantor Kepolisian ORB", Fahrenheid membuka sabuk pengamanya dan keluar dari mobil mengenakan kacamata hitam.

"Ahhh siaaalll", Lacus menguap lalu meregangkan badanya, diapun menyusul keluar dari mobil. "Aku ngantuk sekali..."

"Sudah saya bilang sebelumnya. Jangan kebanyakan bergadang", komentarnya cuek.

"Brengsek! Aku cari uang tahu!", dengan kasar Lacus membalas komentar Fahrenheid tersebut. Dan dia pun membanting pintu mobilnya.

"Menjadi penari striptis? Padahal anda memiliki kekayaan yang luar biasa melimpah dari 'orang tua' anda. Sebenarnya anda tidak perlu kerja keras seperti ini jika anda mau ", diapun berjalan mengikuti arah langkah Lacus pergi.

"Kalau bukan karena kau telah menerima wasiat dari 'dia' kau sudah kubuang ke Teluk Tokyo...", liriknya dengan mata judes.

"Itu karena 'dia' sangat mencintai anda", komentar pemuda dengan surai abu-abu tersebut membuat langkah Lacus terhenti.

"Aku tahu", Lacus menjawab dengan suara pelan. Sepertinya 'Dia' merupakan sosok istimewa dimata Lacus dimasa lalu. Setelah menjawab perkataan Fahrenheid dia langsung memasuki ke dalam gedung Kepolisian Nasional ORB tersebut. Fahrenheid menghampiri meja resepsionis untuk mengisi buku daftar tamu. Lacus yang masih ngantuk memilih duduk di lobby sambil menunggu Fahrenheid.

"Maaf nona, apakah Tuan Abraham berada di ruanganya?", tanya Fahrenheid kepada nona resepsionis yang saat itu sedang bertugas.

"Ya, Tuan Abraham sedang berada di ruanganya. Apakah anda sudah ada janji dengan beliau?", Nona resepsionis itu melihat sebuah pin yang digunakan kepolisian ORB untuk menerima tamu-tamu khusus.

"Ya seperti itulah. Tadi pagi kami ditelfon oleh Tuan Abraham untuk menemuinya. Tolong sampaikan kami dari Kepolisian Rusia datang untuk memenuhi panggilanya terkait dengan penangkapan Phillip Simmons", pintanya.

"Baik. Mohon tunggu sebentar", si resepsionis mengangkat telfonya dan menghubungi Abraham yang berada di ruanganya.

Diruangan Abraham, yang sedang membaca surat-surat keterangan pembelian manusia ke seseorang milik Phillip dikejutkan dengan dering telfon dari resepsionisnya. "Ya, ada apa?", jawabnya.

"Tuan, ada tamu yang ingin menemui anda yang berasal dari kepolisian Rusia", si resepsionis itu menjawab.

"Ah, suruh mereka keruanganku. Terima kasih", Abraham menutup telfonya. Begitu sudah mendapatkan izin dari Abraham si resepsionis tersebut mempersilahkan Fahrenheid dan Lacus menemui Kepala Kepolisian Nasional ORB tersebut.

"Permisi", Fahrenheid mengetuk pintu ruang kerja pria paruh baya tersebut.

"Masuklah!", pertintahnya dari dalam.

"Selamat siang pak", Fahrenheid dan Lacus memberi hormat kepada Abraham yang juga berdiri menyambut mereka berdua. Setelah itu pria dengan rambut hitam disertai uban yang menelisik dari sela-sela rambut hitamnya itu mempersilahkan mereka berdua duduk di kursi yang telah dia sediakan.

"Maaf memanggil kalian kemari, Marine Yamato, Fahrenheid. Aku tahu kalian pasti lelah", Abraham duduk di kursi kerjanya.

"Tidak apa-apa pak. Lalu apa yang membuat anda memanggil kami kemari?", tanya Lacus.

"Apakah kalian berdua sudah dengar kabarnya? Phillip Simmons tewas bunuh diri di toilet kantor kepolisian tadi pagi.", pria itu memberikan secarik kertas pada Lacus untuk dibacanya. Lacus menerimanya lalu membacanya. "Itu hasil outopsi jenasahnya. Yang ditemukan di tubuhnya adalah racun bahan kimia pembersih lantai yang kebetulan ada di dalam toilet saat cleaning service sedang bertugas, dia meminta izin untuk ke toilet. Kami yakin dia pasti menenggak cairan pembersih lantai . Saat cleaning service kembali pintu wc nya terkunci dari dalam. Saat di dobrak ditemukan Phillip sudah tersungkur dilantai dengan keadaan tidak bernyawa".

"Tapi.. bagaimana bisa dia bunuh diri seperti ini?", tanya Lacus mengembalikan kertas yang dia pegang kepada Abraham.

"Mungkin karena tertekan. Setelah ini kami akan serahkan seluruhnya kepada kalian", kata Abraham.

"Eh... ya", Lacus menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi apa yang akan kalian lakukan selanjutnya?", tanya pria tersebut.

"Kami akan kembalikan Phillip ke Rusia, setelah itu pemerintahan di sana akan melanjutkan prosesnya. Lalu kami akan pulang ke Jepang", Fahrenheid menjelaskan rencana kepulanganya bersama dengan Lacus untuk kembali ke Jepang.

"Benarkah? Kalian berdua sangat muda, namun sudah bisa mengemban tugas negara seperti itu. Negara kalian pasti akan sangat bangga. Walaupun kalian berdua juga bekerja untuk membantu negara lain", pria itu tersenyum memuji kinerja Lacus.

"Tidak juga. Karena kemungkinan Phillip juga terlibat dalam perdagangan anak-anak dari Jepang. Walaupun kebenaranya sampai belum diketahui saat ini", dengan sopan Lacus menjawab pujian yang diberikan Abraham kepada Lacus dan Fahrenheid. "Terima kasih, atas kerjasamanya, Abraham-san. Anda sudah membantu kami untuk menangkap Phillip", Lacus menundukkan kepalanya berterima kasih karena sudah dibantu saat penangkapan pria yang terlibat kasus perdagangan manusia tersebut.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hahaha. Lagipula aku senang bisa bekerja sama dengan 'aktris' sepertimu", Abraham tertawa lepas melihat Lacus yang begitu sopan kepadanya.

"Anu... Abraham-san. Setelah kami meninggalkan Kaguya City untuk melapor ke Rusia, bisakah kami meminta sesuatu?", tanya Fahrenheid.

"Selama aku bisa melakukanya kenapa tidak? Apa yang kalian minta?", Abraham menghentikan tawanya dan berkonsentrasi kepada Fahrenheid.

"Ini hanya praduga kami. Kemungkinan korban-korban dari perdangan Phillip berada di sekitaran wilayah Rusia, Jepang, dan sekitaran wilayah Asia dan juga ORB. Kami meminta bantuan anda untuk menyisir korban-korban tersebut. Bisakah?", Fahrenheid mengutarakan permintaanya.

Pria dengan pangkat tertinggi kepolisian nasional ORB itu terdiam dengan permintaan Fahrenheid. Namun dia mengangguk tanda setuju dengan permintaan pemuda berambut abu-abu tersebut. "Baiklah. Aku akan usahakan. Jika ada perkembangan maka akan kuberitahu".

Sore hari di markas Tentara Militer ORB, setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaanya, Kira segera beranjak dari tempat kerjanya dan menghampiri Athrun dan Cagalli yang sudah selesai dengan pekerjaan mereka terlebih dahulu.

"Athrun, Cagalli!", panggil Kira kepada keduanya

"Kira?", toleh kembaranya itu saat Kira menghampirinya.

"Hari ini aku pulang terlambat. Aku tidak akan makan dirumah, aku akan pergi keluar", kata Kira dengan senang hati.

"Ha? Kau tidak akan kediskotik lagi kan? Tumben sekali minta izin terlebih dahulu", selidik si rambut pirang itu.

"Bodoh. Tidak. Kau tahu hari ini tanggal tua?", kata Kira membela diri.

"Lalu kau akan kemana?", tanya Athrun.

"Aku akan mencari _partner_ lamaku. Sudah dulu ya? Sampai jumpa", Kira sumringah saat menjawab pertanyaan suami dari adik kembarnya tersebut. Dia pun beranjak dari sepasang suami istri itu.

"Ha?", Cagalli melongo melihat Kira begitu 'terang' hari ini.

"Sepertinya dia sangat senang. Ada apa ya?", Athrun bertanya-tanya. Apa gerangan yang membuat Kira lebih bahagia daripada lima tahun setelah kematian Lacus saat ini?

"Ah.. entahlah. Orang aneh itu...", Cagalli menghela nafas panjangnya, walaupun sama-sama berbagi gen terkadang dirinya sendiri bingung menebak isi hati kakak kembarnya.

"Jangan bilang seperti itu, berarti selama ini aku juga menikahi orang aneh dong", Athrun merangkul pinggang Cagalli lalu mengajaknya beranjak juga dari tempat itu untuk pulang kerumah.

"A...apa katamu?!", wajah Cagalli merona merah. Dia diledeki oleh Athrun yang saat ini membela kakaknya dibanding dirinya. "Athrun, aku ini istrimu. Sekali saja kau tidak pernah membelaku?", protesnya sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Yah... habis bagaimana lagi? Kalau aku tidak membelanya mungkin... aku tidak bisa menjadi suami orang aneh sekarang...", dengan cepat Athrun mencium bibir istrinya. Iris amber Cagalli terbuka lebar. Dua detik berlalu Athrun melepaskan ciumanya dari bibir Cagalli.

"Bodoh...", Cagalli tersenyum malu dan diapun bersandar di pundak milik Athrun dan melanjutkan perjalananya menuju ke Lily Palace.

Dari kejauhan seorang gadis dengan berambut merah dengan pakaian seragam tentara ORB memperhatikan kemesraan dari Athrun dan Cagalli saat beranjak keluar dari fasilitas kantor kemiliteran ORB. Dia memegang erat-erat kertas yang dibawanya, sampai-sampi kertas yang dibawanya menjadi lecek.

"Athrun-san...", gadis itu menunjukkan rasa kekesalanya yang luar biasa melihat sepasang suami istri itu begitu mesra.

To Be Countinue

* * *

Terima kasih buat pembaca yang baik telah menyempatkan membaca karya saya :)

Rin : Ikutin terus ya neng hehehe. Nanti dijelaskan di chapter selanjutnya siapa Lacus itu :3

GBU Always


	3. Chapter 3

Pukul 04.30pm, saat Kira sudah sampai di depan kantor Kepolisian Nasional ORB, dia memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman parkir yang sudah tersedia di depanya. Dia ragu untuk menemui Abraham Said untuk menanyakan seseorang dengan nama Lacus Yamato yang terlibat penangkapan Phillip Simmons, buronan sekaligus kriminil yang telah memperjual belikan manusia dan anak-anak. Namun dia sudah memantapkan tekadnya untuk mencari orang tersebut, partner lamanya. Saat langkah kakinya memasuki kantor tersebut ada beberapa polisi yang sedang duduk bersantai melihatnya. Kira sadar sepertinya dia menjadi pusat perhatian para polisi tersebut. Apa yang menarik darinya? Seragam yang dia kenakan. Seragam tentara kemiliteran ORB. Namun dia tidak memperdulikan hal itu, dan menghampiri nona resepsionis yang sudah bersiap-siap untuk pulang kerja.

"Maaf mengganggu nona", kata Kira dengan sopan.

Si nona resepsionis yang melihat Kira begitu tampan langsung tertegun. Dia tidak pernah melihat pria seperti Kira sebelumnya. Ya, siapa yang bisa menolak ketampanan Kira terkecuali Cagalli tentunya. Bahkan Lacus Clyne, seorang Bloody Cinderella dengan hati sedingin es pun luluh pada pandangan pertama dari Kira Yamato. Sempurna, tidak ada yang cacat sekalipun. Kira tahu bahwa nona resepsionis ini sedang tertegun karena ketampananya, jadi dia hanya tersenyum. Sadar tamu ini butuh bantuanya si nona resepsionis tersebut langsung menananyakan apa keperluan Kira datang kemari.

"Maa..maaf, apa yang bisa saya bantu?", tanyanya.

"Anu... apakah tuan Abraham Said ada di dalam kantornya?", tanya Kira dengan ramah.

"EH? Tuan Abraham? Tuan Abraham sudah pergi meninggalkan kantor dua puluh menit yang lalu. Ada apa Tuan?", resepsionis itu ingat bahwa Abraham meninggalkan kantornya sebelum Kira datang.

"Eh... begitu kah?",Kira harus kecewa kali ini karena tidak bisa bertemu dengan orang nomer satu di kepolisan ORB tersebut.

"Ya. Apakah anda ada janji dengan Tuan Abraham?", si resepsionis bertanya balik.

"Eh.. belum ada sih. Hahaha terima kasih telah membantuku, nona", Kira berpamit kepada resepsionis tersebut. Tapi si nona resepsionis langsung memanggilnya kembali.

"A..anu Tuan! Siapa nama anda? Mungkin saya bisa membantu anda!", panggilnya.

Mendengar tawaran tersebut Kira langsung berbalik lagi dan menghampiri si resepsionis itu. Si resepsionis menerima nama Kira dan mengecek apakah Abraham memiliki jadwal untuk besok. Setelah mengecek, besok Abraham akan masuk kerja pada pukul 10.00am. Kira bisa datang besok lagi ke sini sebelum Abraham datang besok. Setelah itu dia berterima kasih dan pergi meninggalkan gedung kepolisian tersebut.

Malam harinya di hotel sementara yang ditinggali oleh Marine alias Lacus, dia sedang duduk santai memakai bathrobe berwarna pink pucat sambil menikmati teh hangat buatanya sendiri. Dia duduk menghadap balkon yang jendelanya terbuka sambil memperhatikan langit malam.

"Malam yang indah... Kaguya City...ya?", dihirupnya aroma melati dari dalam cangkir teh hangat yang dia pegang saat ini. Setelah meminumnya dia meletakkan cangkirnya di meja kerjanya. Sambil menikmati angin malam yang mengusir lelahnya dia pun mulai menutup kelopak matanya.

_Dream_

_ Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, Lacus kecil sedang berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan seseorang, yaitu Lacus Clyne remaja yang berumur lima belas tahun. Mereka berjalan berdua beriringan dengan riang gembira. Bahkan Lacus kecil itu bersenandung riang. Tapi langkah Lacus remaja tiba-tiba terhenti, otomatis Lacus dengan tubuh kecil itu juga ikut berhenti._

_ "Hei, kenapa berhenti?", tanyanya kepada Lacus remaja._

_ Lacus remaja tidak menjawab apapun. Dia masih menggenggam tangan mungil gadis cilik yang sama dengan dirinya tersebut. Karena terdiam cukup lama akhirnya Lacus remaja berlutut di hadapan Lacus cilik yang berusia lima tahun tersebut. _

_ "Kau... akan memulai perjalananmu sendiri", telapak tangan Lacus remaja yang lebih lebar mengelus-elus pipi gadis cilik yang berada dihadapanya sekarang._

_ "He? Ta..tapi kenapa?", tanya gadis cilik itu mulai panik._

_ "Karena... tidak mungkin kita dapat hidup bersama seperti ini...", Lacus remaja tersenyum padanya. Senyum yang tampak layu dan tidak ada cerminan dia bahagia. "Kau... jika kau sudah dewasa... kau akan membenciku...bahkan saat ini kau membenciku bukan? ", air mata mulai mengalir dari iris safir Lacus, namun dia tetap mempertahankan senyuman itu._

_ "Tid...tidak mungkin! Lacus tidak akan membencimu!", Lacus kecil menjawab dengan tegas kepada Lacus remaja yang mulai menghilang dari hadapanya._

_ "Kau pasti membenciku karena... kehadiranku adalah 'Kesalahan' bukan...? Tapi aku sangat bahagia... aku tahu kalau kau... tidak membenciku...", Lacus remaja memeluk Lacus kecil dan dia menghilang._

_ "Tu...tunggu! Kau mau kemana?!",panggilnya sambil menangis._

_ End Dream_

"Okaa-san...", air mata Lacus jatuh saat dia sedang bermimpi.

Fahrenheid yang masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu melihat Lacus sedang tertidur di kursi. Dia langsung berjalan menuju kursi tersebut dan menggendong gadis berambut blonde itu ke ranjang tempat tidurnya. setelah menidurkanya, tidak lupa Fahrenheid menyelimutinya agar tubuh Lacus agar dinginya malam tidak menghampirinya.

"Sudah kubilang... masalah ini akan menjadi lebih rumit daripada yang kau pikirkan", iris abu-abu Fahrenheid menatap ke wajah polos Lacus yang sedang tertidur.

Keesokan paginya, salah satu kru pemotretan mengetoki pintu kamar Lacus sambil memanggil namanya. "Marine-chan! Bangun! Marine-chan?!"

Mendengar suara berisik dari ketukan pintu dan panggilan kru tersebut memaksanya untuk membuka kelopak matanya yang masih tertutup. Masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar dia sedang mencari jubah tidurnya yang entah kemana. Tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara dengkuran pelan dari samping tempat tidurnya. Begitu membuka selimutnya, ditemukan Fahrenheid dengan telanjang dada tapi masih mengenakan celana panjangnya itu tertidur dengan pulasnya. Dia kembali melihat kepada dirinya sendiri yang hanya mengenakan celana dalam tanpa mengenakan bra. Satu detik, dua detik...

"FAHRENHEEEIIDDDD!", teriak Lacus sekencang-kencangnya.

Begitu mendengar suara teriakan Lacus dari dalam, kru tersebut langsung panik. "Marine-chan! Marine-chan! Ada apa?!", kru tersebut berusaha membuka pintu kamar Lacus.

"A! Aku tidak apa-apa! Sungguh!", dia sadar jika Fahrenheid ketahuan oleh kru itu maka bisa hancur reputasinya sebagai seorang model anyar yang bersinar.

"Tapi kenapa kau berteriak?!", tanyanya balik.

"I..itu disini dingin sekali! 59 derajat Fahrenheid! Ngomong-ngomong ada apa ya?!", Lacus tidak kalah panik untuk menutupi keberadaan Fahrenheid.

"Benar kau tidak apa-apa?", tanya kru itu khawatir sambil berusaha membuka pintu kamarnya. Namun beruntung pintu itu sudah dikunci oleh Fahrenheid sebelum dia memutuskan untuk tidur satu ranjang dengan Lacus.

"Be..benar! Aku sungguh! Tidak apa-apa!", dia berusaha tidak panik agar tidak dicurigai lagi walaupun dalam hatinya dag-dig-dug kalau kru itu memaksa untuk masuk memeriksa ruanganya.

"Benarkah? Ah malam ini kita akan kembali ke Jepang. Kau tidak ingin beli oleh-oleh?", tawar kru yang masih berada di depan kamar tersebut.

"Y..ya! Terima kasih tawaranya, aku akan menyusul nanti!", Lacus kalang kabut turun dari ranjang mencari sesuatu yang dapat menutupi tubuhnya.

"Begitu ya? Baiklah sampai nanti!", si kru tersebut pun pergi. "Oh ya Marine-chan, hari ini iklan pertamamu langsung diterbitkan loh! Selamat ya!"

CKREK

Bunyi pompaan Baretta 92, sedetik kemudian iris abu-abu Fahrenheid terbuka dan melihat Lacus sudah menodongkan 'mainan' itu ke kepalanya. Dengan senyum yang mematikan Lacus tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi, Fahrenheid. Bagaimana tidurmu? Apakah nyenyak? Hari ini sepertinya cuaca sangat bagus untukmu pergi jalan-jalan, bagaimana jika kau pergi ke neraka untuk melihat pemandangan di sana?", sambut Lacus dengan sangat-sangat-sangat 'hangat'.

Pemuda itu hanya diam begitu Lacus menodongkan senjata tepat dikepalanya. Dia pun bangkit dari tidurnya sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Brengsek! Mau mati ya?! Siapa suruh tidur di kamarku tanpa ijin?! Kenapa tidak ketok pintu kamar dahulu?! Lacus okaa-san! Aku sudah berbuat hina! Aku tidak bisa menikah lagi!", Lacus menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Dia... bagaimana bisa berbeda dengan Ibunya ya?", Fahrenheid sweat drop melihat Lacus yang begitu syok dan terlalu over dramatis. "Sudah, sudah. Aku tidak perlu melihatmu berakting seperti itu, kita bukan berada di tempat casting tau... lagi pula kau terlihat cocok untuk peran di sinetron..."

"Sialan, yang benar saja. Aku tidak akan sehina itu jika disuruh berperan dalam sinetron sampah seperti itu. Jadi... apa yang membawamu datang kemari?", suara gadis berambut blonde itu kembali _cool_ seperti yang kemarin-kemarin saat dirinya menjadi Lacus Yamato melakukan tugas kepolisianya.

"Hari ini adalah hari peringatan wafatnya Ibumu. Kau tidak ingin mengunjungi makamnya?", tanya pemuda itu ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya.

"Tidak. Jika aku ke makam Lacus Okaa-san, aku akan bertemu dengan pria itu. Aku tidak ingin melihat wajahnya yang menyedihkan itu", Lacus membuang mukanya dengan kesal. Entah siapa yang dia maksud.

Saat berjalan ke kamar mandi, dia melihat ada foto Kira Yamato yang tertempel di dindingnya dengan lemparan dart di foto tersebut. Ada sejumlah lima dart yang dilemparkan tepat di wajah Kira. Dia tahu ini pasti kerjaan si rambut pirang tersebut.

"Menyedihkan ya...?", Fahrenheid tersenyum melihat foto Kira yang sudah rusak akibat lemparan dart tersebut.

Di Markas Militer Tentara ORB, seperti biasanya Athrun bekerja dengan santai bersama dengan Kira. Namun kali ini dia menerima surat bahwa dia akan ditemani oleh asisten dan mereka akan berkerja sama mulai sekarang. Gadis dengan rambut merah tersebut datang menemui Athrun dan Kira.

"Anu... selamat siang", dia celingak celinguk saat masuk ke ruangan Athrun dan Kira.

"Selamat siang. Apakah kau Meyrin Hawke?", tanya lelaki bersurai biru itu menghentikan pekerjaanya sementara.

"Y..ya", jawabnya grogi. Dia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Athrun Zala akan sebegitu tampanya jika dia melihatnya secara langsung. Memang selama ini dia selalu memperhatikan Athrun dari kejauhan, namun ini seperti mimpi. Bisa berhadapan langsung dengan orangnya. Dia hampir pingsan melihat sosok dari suami Cagalli Zala saat ini berada di hadapanya.

"Ah silahkan masuk. Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi", Athrun menyambut asisten barunya dengan ramah. Kira yang masih asik bekerja tidak seberapa memperhatikan bahwa adik iparnya mempunyai asisten baru karena dia berkonsentrasi untuk segera menyelesaikan pekerjaanya. Terlebih lagi sebentar dia mau izin sebentar untuk kembali ke Kantor Kepolisian Nasional ORB untuk mencari keberadaan Lacus.

"Saya Meyrin Hawke. Mohon kerja samanya", Meyrin dengan sopan memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Athrun.

"Aku Athrun Zala mohon bantuanya ya. Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita langsung bekerja?", Athrun terlihat semangat.

"Baik", dia mengangguk pelan.

Kira melihat jam tanganya. Sudah pukul 9.30am. Dia ingat bahwa nona resepsionis yang kemarin dia temui memberi tahu kalau Abraham akan ada di kantornya sekitar jam 10.00am. Setidaknya ada waktu dua puluh menit untuk berkendara ke Kantor Kepolisan Nasional ORB tersebut. Dia mengecek kembali komputernya sebelum pergi, dan tugasnya sudah selesai. Dia pun beranjak dari kursi kerjanya dan melihat Athrun bersama dengan Meyrin. Dengan telaten Athrun megajari Meyrin yang dalam pandangan Kira masih sangat belia, mungkin dia seumuran dengan Stellar. Sekitar tujuh belas tahun. Melihat dirinya diperhatikan oleh Kira, Athrun langsung menyapanya.

"Oy Kira. Mau kemana?", tanya Athrun.

"Oh aku mau izin keluar sebentar. Ada seseorang yang aku cari. Kau asisten baru Athrun?", tanya Kira melihat Meyrin.

"E..eh ya. Saya Meyrin Hawke. Salam kenal", Meyrin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Yep. Aku Kira Yamato. Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu", Kira langsung meninggalkan Athrun dan Meyrin berdua.

Dengan santainya Kira langsung pergi menemui Erica untuk meminta izin pergi dari markas sebentar. Dan Erica mengizinkan walaupun adiknya mengomel karena Kira tidak memberi tahunya siapa yang dia cari. Tapi Cagalli ikut senang melihat ada sedikit perubahan dari saudara kembarnya itu. Dia melihat Kira sedikit demi sedikit kembali seperti saat dia bertemu dengan almarhumah Lacus. Dia memiliki semangat hidup baru.

"Ne... Cagalli-san", panggil Erica kepada asisten pribadinya yang sedang mengetik tersebut.

"Ya ada apa?", tanya si rambut pirang tersebut.

"Sepertinya Kira-kun sangat senang sekali ya?", tanyanya penasaran.

"Ah, tidak. Dia memang seperti itu, si aneh itu", komentar Cagalli datar.

Di perjalanan pulang kuliah, Stellar dan Shinn melewati pusat perbelanjaan Kaguya City. Banyak cafe, toko pakaian, kantor-kantor bersejajar menghiasi tengah-tengah jantung kota. Kali ini mereka berdua melewati hari-hari seperti remaja pada umumnya. Tidak ada lagi perlengkapan perang yang mereka pegang. Yang ada hanya tas sekolah dan peralatan buku-buku sekolah. Walaupun pada dasarnya mereka berdua sudah mendapatkan pendidikan yang layak walaupun tidak bersekolah di sekolah formal sekalipun. Shinn sudah mendapatkan pendidikanya dari ZAFT terdahulu. Walaupun sebagai tentara ZAFT dia juga harus diberi pengetahuan dan pendidikan di sana. Stellar? Stellar bisa belajar dari Kira dan Cagalli yang jenius. Yah, walau baru-baru kali ini saja kedua saudara kembar tersebut membantu Stellar untuk belajar. Saat melewati pusat perbelanjaan berdua, mereka melihat poster-poster dari brand 'SC' dengan Lacus atau lebih tepatnya Marine sebagai modelnya. Stellar terpaku melihat poster-poster tersebut.

"Ehh...", Stellar menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa, Stellar?", tanya Shinn yang juga ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

"Teman-teman di kelasku sedang membicarakan merek barang-barang ini... 'SC'", Stellar ingat teman-teman di kelasnya sedang heboh dengan brand teranyar yang berjudul 'SC'.

"Ha? Apa itu?", Shinn tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Stellar.

"Iya. Belakangan ini barang-barang bermerek 'SC' yang berasal dari Jepang sangat digilai oleh para gadis-gadis. Karena barang-barangnya seperti tas, aksesoris, baju, sepatu, dan lainya sangat lucu dan diminati. Aku juga suka", wajah Stellar merah tersipu. Dia sangat suka tas kecil yang biasa dipakai untuk jalan-jalan berwarna pink dengan rantai manik-manik sebagai peganganya. Salah satu temanya memperlihatkan majalah remaja dengan iklan 'SC' di dalamnya.

"He... begitu ya?", Shinn tidak terlalu tertarik. Yang dia suka hanya boneka-boneka lucu dan foto-foto Lacus. Sekarang foto-foto Lacus sudah dia berikan pada Kira. Karena dia merasa bahwa Kira yang pantas melihat semua ekspresi wajah Lacus. Selain itu Lacus tidak akan menunjukkan kehangatan apapun kepadanya karena dia bukan lelaki yang Lacus cintai.

"Shinn", panggil Stellar.

"Ada apa?", tanya mantan Ace dari ZAFT tersebut melihat ke Stellar.

"Menurutmu... apakah wajah gadis ini mirip dengan seseorang?", disentuhnya poster tersebut. Iris ruby Shinn memindai wajah yang terpampang dalam poster tersebut dengan seksama. Ya, dia 'hampir' mirip. Mirip dengan seseorang yang sudah beristirahat dengan tenang lima tahun yang lalu. Rambutnya, dan mata safir itu. Seandainya rambut model tersebut di belah pinggir sebelah kanan beserta poninya, maka rambut itu akan sama dengan milik Lacus. Shinn juga bisa mengingat dengan baik bagaimana rupa iris Lacus yang dingin seperti es tersebut.

"Sudahlah Stellar. Mirip belum berarti sama", kata Shinn cuek dan melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya. Stellar masih melihat poster tersebut sebentar.

"Lacus-san...", katanya dalam hati. Dia lalu menyusul Shinn yang sudah meninggalkanya.

Kira yang sudah menunggu kedatangan Abraham di ruang loby melihat pria paruh baya tersebut memasuki kantor Kepolisian Nasional ORB, namun dia menghampiri meja resepsionis terlebih dahulu untuk sekedar menyapa para pegawainya. Dia pun langsung menghampiri pria yang kemungkinan tahu apakah orang yang dia lihat di diskotik beberapa hari lalu masih hidup sebagai Lacus Yamato atau tidak.

"Selamat pagi, Abraham-san", sapa Kira sambil memberikan hormat ala militer kepada kepala Kepolisian tersebut.

"Selamat pagi. Dengan siapa ya?", Abraham merasa tidak mengenal orang dengan memakai baju dinas tentara militer ORB yaitu Kira.

"Saya Kira Yamato. Sebenarnya saya sedang mencari seseorang yang mungkin Abraham-san kenal. Itu sebabnya saya ingin menemui anda kemarin. Tapi sayang, anda sudah pulang terlebih dahulu", Kira dengan jujur mengutarakan niatanya untuk menemui Abraham.

"Seseorang?", Abraham semakin tidak mengerti.

Akhirnya Abraham membawa Kira ke dalam ruanganya untuk memperjelas permintaan Letnan Muda tentara ORB tersebut. Kira pun menjelaskan bahwa dia berada di tempat kejadian perkara dimana Phillip ditangkap di sebuah diskotik yang biasa dia singgahi. Dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang 'hampir' mirip Lacus. Dia ingin menanyakan tentang daftar kepolisian yang bekerja untuk Rusia kepadanya.

"Ohh begitu. Jadi Kira-kun beranggapan bahwa salah satu polisinya ada yang mirip dengan teman lama Kira-kun?", tanya Abraham dengan ramah.

"Ya. Saya hanya ingin memastikan saja. Jadi boleh kah saya melihat daftar namanya? Karena sudah lama sekali saya ingin bertemu denganya", Kira memohon dengan tulus.

"Hmm baiklah. Sebentar ya", dilihatnya Abraham sedang mengambil sesuatu dari lacinya. Dia menemukan dokumen list polisi yang bekerja untuk Rusia dalam misi penangkapan Phillip Simmons. Abraham menyerahkanya pada Kira lalu dia membacanya.

Dia terkejut melihat foto Lacus Yamato ada di sana, tapi kali ini namanya berubah lagi menjadi Marine Yamato_. "Lacus... Yamato dan sekarang Marine Yamato..."_

"Bagaimana? Apakah sudah menemukan temanmu di sana?", tanya pria paruh baya tersebut.

"Eh... ya kupikir aku sudah salah orang. Maaf sudah merepotkan anda seperti ini, Abraham-san", Kira mengembalikan list nama polisi yang sudah dibacanya tadi. Dia berbohong karena yakin Lacus menggunakan nama lain untuk menutupi jati dirinya.

"Hahaha tidak apa-apa", diterimanya lagi dokumen yang sudah dibaca Kira.

Kira pun meninggalkan kantor Kepolisian Nasional ORB tersebut. Dilihatnya langit mulai mendung. Dia harus segera kembali ke markas karena dia berjanji akan secepatnya kembali kepada Erica. Jika tidak gajinya akan dipotong ancamnya sambil bercanda. Kira langsung pergi ke mobilnya sebelum hujan membasahi dirinya.

Tepat saat Letda itu masuk, hujan pun berjatuhan menyusul satu persatu. Alhasil hujan pun tak dapat terelakkan. Namun dirinya merasa aman karena dia mengendarai mobil. Kira pun melaju meninggalkan lapangan parkir kantor tersebut. Untuk memotong jalan menuju ke markas, dia biasanya menggunakan jalan di tengah kota yang berarti melewati pusat perbelanjaan dimana Shinn dan Stellar biasa lewat.

"Memotong jalan saja ya?", tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Di pelataran cafe di tengah pusat perbelanjaan, Lacus sedang berlari-lari menghindari hujan yang mulai mengguyur tiba-tiba. Terlihat dia sedang membawa sebuah buket bunga lengkap dengan bunga lily putih dan juga mawar putih yang telah diberi pita berwarna hitam.

"Brengsek, kenapa harus hujan segala sih?", Lacus kesal dengan hujan yang tiba-tiba mengguyur Kaguya City tersebut. "Lalu dimana si brengsek Fahrenheid itu?! Dia meninggalkanku seenaknya!"

Saat melihat orang-orang berteduh dipinggir jalan Kira sekilas melihat Marine atau Lacus yang sedang berlari-lari ke dalam gang kecil disela-sela bangunan cafe. Dia langsung menghentikan mobilnya. Dia ingin menemui gadis yang dinamanya disebut sebagai Lacus Yamato oleh Fahrenheid saat penangkapan Phillip Simmons beberapa hari yang lalu. Dia tidak perduli seragamnya akan basah akibat hujan. Dia mengejar Lacus ke dalam gang tersebut.

"Lacus!", panggil Kira.

Mendengar ada seseorang memanggil namanya sebagai _'Lacus'_ dia langsung menoleh. Alangkah terkejutnya dia saat Kira Yamato datang padanya. Mata Kira membulat melihat warna rambut Lacus yang awalnya berwarna pirang keemasan sama dengan Cagalli kali ini mulai luntur. Warna tersebut telah berubah menjadi warna pink.

"K...kau... K...Kira...Yama..to...", Lacus bergetar begitu tahu Kira mengikutinya dan untuk pertama kalinya dia bertemu pria yang paling dia benci seumur hidupnya. Bunga yang awalnya dia bawa untuk dia larung di laut memperingati hari ulang tahun 'Ibu' nya pun terjatuh. "I...Ibu... kau membunuh... Ibu...", air matanya langsung jatuh dari sudut-sudut matanya bersamaan dengan hujan deras yang turun mengguyur mereka berdua.

Fahrenheid datang sambil membawa payung hitam melihat warna rambut Lacus yang awalnya berwarna pirang sekarang kembali ke warna asalnya, merah jambu. Sedangkan Kira masih tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataan dari _'Lacus'_ yang berada di hadapanya sekarang. "Ibu... Lacus?"

To Be Countinued

* * *

Terima kasih buat semua pembaca yang telah menyempatkan membaca karya saya yang abal-abal ini, GBU always :)

rizma : Hehehe udah update, baca terus ya :))

vermiehanz : Hahaha kalo Lacus Yamato rambut poninya ada di depan semua, kalo Lacus kan belah pinggir (?) Nanti dibahas di chapter berikutnya ya cyin kemana tu arta gono gini punya Kira ma Cagalli hohoho! Udah diupdate sayang :3 . Gak papa, meninggalkan jejak yang penting jangan lupa tinggalkan komen ya? (lho?)


	4. Chapter 4

Dibawah langit abu-abu dan hujan yang mengguyur Ibu kota negara ORB, Kaguya City, nasib mempertemukan Lacus, Kira, dan Fahrenheid. Lacus masih tidak percaya dia menemui Kira Yamato. Seseorang yang dia benci seumur hidupnya karena telah 'membunuh' Ibunya. Fahrenheid ingat akan kata-kata Lacus terakhir sebelum dia wafat.

_Flashback_

"_Semoga... aku bisa bertemu lagi dengan anak itu di lain waktu. Jika aku denganya berjodoh...", Lacus tersenyum. Dia masih ingat janji Kira padanya. Diserahkanya kalung tersebut kepadanya._

_Endflashback_

"Jadi ini maksudnya... kau memang seperti seorang penyihir Lacus-sama...", kata Fahrenheid dalam hati.

"Apa maksudnya... aku telah membunuh Ibumu?", tanya Kira yang juga sama-sama kaget mendengar pernyataan Lacus. "Lacus, kau...!"

"Jangan sembarangan memanggil nama Ibu maupun namaku!", teriak Lacus dengan kasar. Dia benar-benar berubah menjadi berserk. Dia tidak terima kalau Kira menyebut nama 'Lacus' dengan semaunya. "Aku... aku tidak sudi nama Ibu dipanggil oleh lelaki macam kau yang sudah merenggut nyawa Ibu!" Lacus berlari di tengah guyuran hujan sambil menangis. Dia tidak bisa menahan kesedihanya lagi. Dia tidak perduli lagi dengan cat rambutnya yang luntur. Yang dia inginkan adalah secepatnya pergi dari hadapan Kira.

Pikiran Kira blank. Dia tidak bisa mencerna semua kata-kata yang dilontarkan oleh Lacus atau Marine Yamato itu. Ibu? Siapa? Apa Lacus memiliki seorang anak? Apakah dia putri dari Deus-01 tersebut? Semua pertanyaan berhambur begitu saja di dalam otaknya. Air hujan yang turun dari helai-helai rambut coklatnya tidak membuat semua pertanyaan tersebut luntur terbawa air.

Fahrenheid melihat keadaan Kira yang juga terguncang dengan melihat Lacus yang tadi begitu mengkfrontirnya dengan berbagai pernyataan yang sama sekali tidak dimengerti oleh putra Ullen Hibiki tersebut. Namun dia tidak berkata apapun. Dia pun melangkah meninggalkan Kira menyusul Lacus yang sudah meninggalkanya terlebih dahulu.

Malam harinya Kira sedang mengurung diri di kamarnya. Dia masih kepikiran dengan gadis yang bernama Lacus yang tadi siang dia temui. Jika mengingat-ingat kata-katanya yang seperti itu membuat dirinya sangat sedih. Walaupun dia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya. Dia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, lalu menuju ke meja kerjanya. Di sana terbingkai foto saat Kira dan Lacus kencan di Kisaragi Park. Terlihat Lacus tersenyum kecil dan tersipu malu saat Kira berselfie ria denganya.

"Ya Tuhan.. rasanya aku ingin mati saja... lima tahun sudah berlalu tapi kenapa? Kenapa... Kau kembalikan dia lagi...? Cukup sudah penderitaanya selama menjadi Deus... ", tidak terasa air mata Kira mengalir dari kedua pelupuk matanya. Dia membelai satu-satunya foto dimana dirinya dan Lacus bersama-sama.

Di bandara internasional ORB, Lacus atau Marine sedang duduk terdiam di bangku ruang tunggu keberangkatan. Kini rambutnya sudah kembali pirang. Karena setelah kembali ke hotel Fahrenheid langsung mengecat rambutnya kembali. Dia akan bersiap pulang ke Jepang. Tapi setelah itu masih ada tugas yang menunggunya di Rusia. Salah seorang kru pemotretan bernama Mirria Haww menghampirinya.

"Marine-chan", panggil gadis berambut coklat tersebut.

"Mirria-chan?", tolehnya tanpa semangat.

"Ada apa? kedinginan ya?", tanya Mirria dengan hangat. "Aku belikan kopi dulu ya", saat dia beranjak pergi Lacus langsung menahanya.

"Tu..tunggu! Tidak usah", kata Lacus sambil menarik tangan Mirria.

Akhirnya mereka berdua menunggu bersama di ruang tunggu dimana kru yang lain sibuk untuk . Mirria memperhatikan ada yang membuat model 'SC' itu sedang tidak bersemangat. Sedari tadi Lacus hanya diam. Sepertinya dia memikirkan sesuatu yang berat.

"Kau tidak bersemangat, Marine-chan", Mirria berusaha membuka topik pembicaraan. Siapa tahu dia bisa membantu menghilangkan kegalauan Lacus.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hmm, hari ini... hari dimana ibuku sudah wafat lima tahun yang lalu. Aku belum memberikan apa-apa padanya", Lacus tersenyum pahit.

"Ma..maaf", gadis berambut coklat itu langsung meminta maaf pada Lacus.

"Tidak apa-apa. Nanti setelah pulang ke Jepang aku akan pergi ke makam Ibu", Lacus tersenyum. Walaupun jasad Ibu sebenarnya sudah dimakamkan di ORB, tapi dengan keinginan dirinya sendiri, dia ingin membangun nisan Ibunya sebagai simbolik agar dia bisa mengunjungi Ibunya kapan saja.

"Kalau begitu bersabarlah sebentar lagi. Kita akan pulang kok!", dia berusaha membuat Lacus bersemangat.

"Terima kasih, Mirria-san", wajah Lacus mulai menghangat begitu salah satu kru tersebut perduli padanya.

Setelah menunggu kru lain selesai melapor ke petugas , tidak lama pesawat yang akan mereka tumpangi ke Jepang, telah sampai. Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian mereka mendengar pengumuman untuk langsung memasuki pesawat yang akan meninggalkan ORB untuk tujuan Jepang. Saat memasuki pesawat, Fahrenheid juga ikut berangkat untuk mengawal Lacus namun dia duduk di tempat yang agak jauh dari tempat kru pemotretan agar tidak terlihat mencurigakan. Lacus juga tahu tentang keberadaan Fahrenheid yang berada satu pesawat denganya.

Saat semua penumpang sudah memasuki pesawat, terlihat olehnya Lacus sedang mengistirhatkan diri dengan menutup matanya. Mungkin dia akan tidur mengingat perjalanan yang di tempuh lumayan jauh, dan sekitar memakan waktu tujuh sampai sembilan jam. Melihat situasi sekitar, tidak ada yang berbahaya di sekitar Lacus, dia juga mengistirahatkan diri sebelum harus pergi lagi ke Rusia untuk melaporkan kasus bunuh diri yang dilakukan Philip Simmons. Sembari menutup matanya, Fahrenheid mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi siang. Yaitu bertemunya Lacus dan Kira. Walaupun dia berusaha untuk melindungi agar keduanya tidak bertemu, namun tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan. Mengingat ini adalah janji Lacus sebelumnya. 

_Flashback_

_ Lacus Clyne, gadis berumur lima belas tahun datang kepadanya. Seseorang penyendiri yang tinggal di sebuah padang rumput dengan kursi santainya berserta meja untuk menghidangkan teh hangat untuk keseharianya. Begitu gadis itu datang awalnya dia yang sedang membaca buku pun terganggu akan kedatanganya._

_ "Lacus Clyne, lahir 5 februari di Capetown Afrika Selatan. Umurmu sekarang lima belas tahun, walaupun aslinya kau saat ini berumur tiga belas tahun. Dan umurmu tidak akan bertambah sampai di umur tersebut. Karena kekuatan 'Deus' tersebut telah mengutukmu menjadi mahluk yang abadi. Tak akan menua, dan kekuatan regenerasimu sangat cepat lebih daripada manusia pada umumnya. Jadi... apa alasan 'Tuhan' datang kemari?", tanya Fahrenheid yang menutup bukunya, dan memberi perhatian pada tamunya ini._

_ "Kau terlalu banyak tahu, Fahrenheid. Apa Snow White dari Wolbrog yang telah memberi tahumu?", tanya Lacus kepadanya._

_ "Tidak. Snow White tidak memberi tahu apapun pada saya. Terlalu banyak sejarah, dan terlalu banyak yang terlupakan, termasuk anda. Deus Project 01", Fahrenheid lalu menutup bukunya._

_ Akhirnya mereka berdua duduk sambil menikmati pemandangan alam dengan rerumputan hijau segar yang menghampar hampir di sepanjang mata memandang. Burung-burung bernyanyi dengan riang menemani percakapan kedua orang tersebut._

_ "Aku... ada keinginan untukmu. Tolong jaga anak ini", Lacus memberi sebuah foto seorang gadis kecil yang amat mirip denganya. _

_ "Ti...tidak mungkin, Lacus-sama, anda...", iris abu-abu pemuda tersebut membulat ketika menerima foto yang diserahkan oleh Deus-01 tersebut. _

_ "Ya... aku membuat 'Copy' dari diriku sendiri. Dia bukan kloninganku. Hanya saja aku memakai DNA ku sendiri untuk menciptakan diriku selanjutnya. Sama seperti Eve...aku menciptakan anak ini dari rasa bersalahku atas kutukan tersebut", Lacus terdengar merasa bersalah._

_ "Tapi hal ini tidak mungkin dilakukan oleh kedokteran walaupun menggunakan peralatan canggih sekalipun, bagaimana bisa anda...", Fahrenheid tidak menyangka Deus-01 tersebut mampu membuat sesuatu diluar batas dirinya sebagai manusia._

_ "Kau tahu kutukan tersebut bukan? Itu sebabnya aku ingin memutuskan kutukan tersebut", Lacus tersenyum pahit._

_ "Deus yang akan memimpin dunia ini... Deus yang akan menciptakan dunia baru bagi umat manusia... dibawah satu kesatuan tatanan New World Order, itu kutukanya bukan?", tanya si surai abu-abu tersebut kepada Lacus._

_ "Ya... untuk siapa aku menciptakan dunia itu jika orang lain mempunyai hak untuk memilih hidupnya sendiri? Sama seperti diriku. Aku memiliki duniaku sendiri, dan aku hidup di dalamnya. Aku ingin membaginya kepada anak itu... dia berhak untuk memilih jalan hidupnya... aku ingin dia bisa hidup dengan keyakinan dan jalanya sendiri",Lacus terdengar penuh harap saat membicarakan balita yang terfoto yang dibawanya tersebut._

_ Fahrenheid melihat tamu dengan rambut pink tersebut dengan pandangan simpati. Namun dia tetap membiarkan Lacus berpikir. Dia pun meminum teh hangatnya yang baru saja dia sajikan kepada Lacus._

_ "Ngomong-ngomong saat ini anda bekerja bersama dengan Ullen Hibiki bukan?", tanya Fahrenheid memecah keheningan._

_ "Eh ya benar. Saat ini aku mengawal dua putra putrinya. Kira Hibiki dan Cagalli Hibiki", jawabnya._

_ "Kira Hibiki dan Cagalli Hibiki ya? Lahir 18 April tujuh belas tahun yang lalu...", lagi-lagi Fahrenheid membaca informasi tentang orang lain._

_ "Kau cukup mengetahui banyak hal ya?",Lacus melirik ke pemuda dengan tatapan dingin itu._

_ "Aku menyukai sejarah kau tahu?", Fahrenheid tertawa kecil menjawab pertanyaan Deus 01 tersebut. "Jika anda memintaku untuk menjaga anak itu, maka saya akan melakukanya. Tak ada yang bisa menolak perintah Tuhan bukan?"._

_ "Jadi kau menerimanya?", Lacus ingin mengkonfirmasi lagi jawaban dari Fahrenheid tersebut._

_ "Ya. Tapi dengan satu hal yang harus anda bayar mahal untuk itu", Fahrenheid memegang foto yang diberikan Lacus kepadanya. "Tapi mengingat anda adalah Tuhan, saya ragu bahwa anda bisa melakukanya"._

_ "Apa itu? Akan kulakukan apapun agar kau bisa menjaga anak itu", tantang Lacus kepada pemuda tersebut._

_ "Kematian anda", jawabnya singkat._

_ Mendengar jawaban dari Fahrenheid, Lacus terdiam untuk sejenak. Dia tersenyum dengan lembut. Hal tersebut sepertinya membuatnya senang. Fahrenheid melihat air muka Lacus yang awalnya keras dan kaku berubah secara perlahan. _

_ "Ya. Akan ku lakukan. Kau melakukan ini karena kau ingin aku merasakan bagaimana menjadi manusia seharusnya bukan?", Lacus melihat kearah depan. _

_ Fahrenheid tidak menjawab apapun dari pertanyaan Lacus. Memang benar, itu adalah tujuanya yang sebenarnya. Walaupun Lacus tidak membayarnya dengan kematian pun dia akan menjaga anak itu sesuai dengan keinginanya. Tapi dia tidak menyangka bahwa Lacus akan mengiyakan permintaanya. Karena ada sesuatu dari masa lalu dimana dirinya dan Tuhan pernah melakukan kontrak, namun karena suatu hal ingatan tersebut dihapus._

_ "Deal?", Fahrenheid mengulurkan tanganya untuk menjabat tangan Lacus._

_ "Ya", Lacus tersenyum senang mendengar Fahrenheid setuju satu sama lain._

_ Di usia Lacus Yamato yang ke sebelas tahun dia sedang bermain di halaman sebuah kediaman seseorang dengan mansion bergaya eropa klasik. Mansion itu cukup megah dan cantik. Dimana banyak bunga-bunga dan tanaman-tanaman hias tumbuh dengan subur menghiasi rumah tersebut. Dari jauh seorang wanita cantik di dampingi oleh Fahrenheid sedang memperhatikan anak itu._

_ "Kau sudah mendengar apa yang terjadi dengan Lacus dan Eve?", tanya wanita itu._

_ "Ya. Mereka sudah menemukan satu sama lain. Akhirnya kita menunggu keputusan besar, siapa yang akan memimpin dunia ini", jawab Fahrenheid sambil menuangkan teh kepada wanita cantik tersebut. "Bukankah ini yang anda inginkan? Griseldis von Wolbrog?"_

_ Begitu nama itu disebut oleh Fahrenheid, dia pun tersenyum. Setelah selesai menuangkan teh kedalam cangkirnya, Griseldis meminum teh buatan pemuda dengan surai abu-abu tersebut. Sambil menikmati pemandangan yang indah dari rumahnya itu._

_ "Ya. Dengan begitu kita bisa melihat jelas siapa yang dapat memenuhi impian orang-orang Blue Cosmos tersebut. Tapi... baik Eve dan Lacus sepertinya sama-sama mengecewawakan ya? Mereka berdua...", tanyanya._

_ "Karena mereka Tuhan, dan mereka mempunyai ambisi masing-masing. Saya memaklumi itu. Namun... dibalik semua itu, Blue Cosmos menciptakan Tuhan tanpa ZAFT dapat mengetahuinya, pembunuhan terhadap Gibril, pembunuhan terhadap Aisha, Hell Flames of Capetown, Bloody Valentine yang terjadi di Jepang saat Blue Cosmos mengirimkan salah satu Tuhanya untuk menginvansi Jepang, pembunuhan Ullen Hibiki yang dilakukan oleh Deus Eve, tidak ada satupun yang anda lewatkan, Snow White from Wolbrog...", _

_ "Sejarah itu menarik. Dimana orang melupakanya, tapi waktu mengingatnya. Semua itu terjadi bukan karena kebetulan Fahrenheid...itu karena memang di buat untuk terjadi. Termasuk anak itu, Lacus Yamato", Griseldis melihat Lacus dengan riang bermain dengan burung-burung kecil yang hinggap di tanganya. "Sebelumnya, aku ingin juga melindungi anak itu. Aku akan mengangkatnya menjadi putriku. Menjadi Lacus von Wolbrog"._

_ Fahrenheid terkejut dengan keputusan Griseldis yang tiba-tiba tersebut. Dia tidak menyangka Griseldis akan mengambil alih anak itu untuk melindunginya. Tapi Fahrenheid berusaha mencegah hal tersebut._

_ "Griseldis-sama, apa kau tahu apa bahayanya jika anak itu menyandang nama Wolbrog di belakangnya?", tanya Fahrenheid tentang resiko tersebut._

_ "Ya, aku tahu. White Queen telah mengajukan permintaanya padaku, sama dengan dirimu. Dia memintaku untuk menjaga putrinya. Walaupun dia bukan Ibu sebenarnya. Mereka adalah orang yang sama namun di pisahkan atas keinginan 'Ibu'. 'Ibu'... adalah sumber gen itu sendiri", Griseldis menutup matanya. _

_ "White Queen... Lacus-sama kah? Tapi Lacus-sama berada di ZAFT saja sudah membuat kita repot", Fahrenheid tidak menyangka bahwa Lacus juga mengajukan permintaan yang sama pada Griseldis._

_ "ZAFT sekarang sudah hancur bukan? Tidak ada masalah berarti mengingat saat ini Blue Cosmos sudah mendekati kehancuranya. Yang penting saat ini bisa menghindarkan anak itu dari ZAFT dan Blue Cosmos itu saja sudah cukup. Walaupun Eve saat ini berada di tangan laki-laki brengsek itu", dihelanya nafasnya._

_ "Apakah anda sudah mendengar beritanya? Terjadi konspirasi di dalam pemerintahan ORB. Lacus-sama tengah berjuang melindunginya", Fahrenheid memberikan informasi kepada Griseldis._

_ "Ya. Tidak ada yang perlu dikawatirkan. Semenjak White Queen disana... walaupun seluruh bidak kuda sudah tidak bisa bergerak. Dia masih bisa menggunakan Promotion Rule", dilihatnya papan catur yang berada di samping meja._

_ Setelah mendengar kabar wafatnya Lacus di ORB, ada beberapa orang rahasia yang menyampaikan berita duka tersebut kepada Fahrenheid dan Griseldis. Keduanya tampak sedih dengan berita tersebut. Namun tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan mengingat ini adalah 'bayaran' yang harus dibayarkan oleh Lacus kepada mereka berdua. Kali ini mereka berdua mengenakan pakaian serba hitam dalam rangka berduka cita kepada almarhum Lacus. Namun mereka berdua belum menceritakan ini kepada Lacus Yamato._

_ "Dia sudah membayarkanya padamu, Fahrenheid. Selanjutnya kau harus menjalankanya", kata Griseldis sambil membawa seikat bunga mawar putih._

_ "Ya. Saya mengerti", Fahrenheid menganggukkan kepalanya._

_ Griseldis sedang makan malam dengan Lacus Yamato yang masih belum mengerti bahwa 'Ibu' nya telah wafat di ORB. Maish dengan wajah yang ceria seperti biasanya, Griseldis tidak tega untuk mengatakanya kepada anak itu. Namun dia tidak punya pilihan lain._

_ "Lacus-chan", panggil Griseldis._

_ "Ya, Griseldis-san?", dilihatnya wanita itu tersenyum hangat padanya._

_ "Apakah kau mempunyai impian?", tanya wanita cantik tersebut._

_ "Impian? Tentu! Aku ingin hidup bersama Ibu lagi! Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengan Ibu, Ibu bilang, dia akan kembali padaku jika Ibu sudah memiliki banyak uang, dan kami bisa hidup bersama. Jadi selama ini aku hidup bersama Fahrenheid, Ibu bilang Fahrenheid adalah teman Ibu", jelasnya dengan ceria. _

_ "Teman ya...", Griseldis mendengar jawaban Lacus yang begitu polos._

_ "Ya! Griseldis-san adalah teman dari Fahrenheid bukan? Jika memang seperti itu, Griseldis-san adalah teman Ibu, dan temanku juga!", Lacus tertawa riang._

_ "Benarkah? Kita ini teman bukan?", tanya Griseldis dengan nada antusiasnya._

_ "Ya! Tentu!", jelasnya._

_ "Bisakah aku meminta tolong padamu?", dielusnya kepala Lacus kecil yang melihat kearahnya._

_Fahrenheid P.O.V_

_ Seandainya Lacus-sama mengerti apa permintaan dari Snow White itu, maka dia tidak perlu menjadi kepala keluarga Wolbrog Faction. Wolbrog Faction, sebuah organisasi yang independen bergerak menjadi back-up pemerintahan Jepang atau Librarian Guild. Librarian Guild adalah kumpulan negera netral yang dahulunya menentang adanya peperangan antara ZAFT dan Blue Cosmos, termasuk ORB di dalamnya. Walaupun secara resmi sudah bubar, namun Jepang masih mendirikan organisasi tersebut. Jika dia menjadi pemimpin Wolbrog Faction, kemungkinan hidupnya sama seperti Ibunya... Padahal impian Ibunya adalah agar anak itu tumbuh seperti anak pada umumnya. Tapi kenapa kau melakukan itu padanya__?_

_ End P.O.V_

_ End Flashback_

Tengah malam di kediaman Lily Palace. Di kamarnya, Cagalli tidak bisa tidur tenang. Sudah beberapa kali dia merubah posisi tidurnya namun itu juga tidak berhasil membuatnya bisa tertidur pulas. Dia lalu duduk dan memperhatikan wajah tidur suaminya yang tertidur pulas. Dia jadi menggerutu sendiri.

_"Sialan... dia tidur pulas sekali. Bagaimana dia bisa tidur setenang itu di saat aku sedang gelisah begini?",_ dalam hatinya. Tapi dia tersenyum lalu menyingkirkan rambut yang menghalangi pandanganya ke wajah polos Athrun. Karena tidak ingin mengganggu Athrun yang tertidur, dia memutuskan untuk pergi keluar kamar untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa dimakan. Siapa tahu di dapur ada makanan yang bisa membuatnya kenyang dan mengantuk.

Dilangkahkanya kakinya dengan hati-hati agar tidak membuat Athrun terbangun. Suasana malam itu sangat sepi. Padahal di pagi hari banyak anak-anak angkat Lacus yang ribut untuk sekedar memakan sarapan mereka, berebut mainan, dan lain-lain. Tapi semenjak Lacus tidak ada, ada sesuatu yang hilang dari sana. Anak-anak Lily Palace telah kehilangan 'Ibu' mereka, Kira, dirinya, Murrue, Marukio, dan semuanya telah kehilangan sahabat terbaik mereka, yaitu Lacus.

Saat melewati kamar Kira, dia melihat pintu kamarnya terbuka. Tidak ada kakaknya saat dia berinisiatif menutup pintu kamarnya. Dia pun menjadi penasaran kemana gerangan kakaknya pergi. Cagalli tetap menuju ke dapur. Dia menemukan Kira berada di sana sedang meminum teh hangat. Kira yang sedang asyik minum teh dikejutkan dengan datangnya adik kembarnya yang memakai piyama berwarna oranye tersebut.

"Yo, Cagalli. Kenapa malam-malam begini ke dapur?", sapa Kira dengan tenang.

"Kau... sedang apa malam-malam begini?", Cagalli juga melemparkan pertanyaan yang mirip dengan kakaknya.

Akhirnya Cagall menjelaskan bahwa dia gelisah dan tidak bisa tidur beberapa malam belakangan. Dia juga mengaku sering mual, dan terkadang dia juga pusing-pusing ringan. Namun dia belum periksa ke dokter dan juga belum memberi tahu Athrun.

"He... begitu kah? Bagaimana kalau kau minum teh dulu?", tawar Kira mengambilkan mug kesayangan Cagalli yang bergambar kelinci hadiah ulang tahun dari Athrun.

"Terima kasih", dengan lembut Cagalli menerima tawaran kakaknya. Ini merupakan hal yang jarang ditemukan antara kembar Hibiki ini. Yang biasanya selalu pro kontra walaupun pada akhirnya Cagalli selalu menuruti pilihan kakaknya.

"Mungkin kau sedang banyak pikiran, tapi apa yang kau pikirkan?", tanya Kira yang menuangkan teh hangat ke mug Cagalli.

"Entahlah", kembaran Kira itu meminum teh pemeberianya. "Kira... kau ingat sesuatu?"

"Apa?", tanya Kira yang melihat ke Cagalli penasaran.

"Rasanya... sudah lama kita tidak berdua seperti ini. Semenjak Ibu tidak ada, Ayah tidak ada... jika seperti ini rasanya merindukan sekali suasana seperti ini", Cagalli tersenyum. Dia jadi bernostalgia saat dahulu Ibu, dan Ayah mereka berbincang-bincang dengan hangat ditemani secangkir teh hangat sebagai minumanya.

Kira jadi terdiam. Yah, suasana hangat keluarga Hibiki itu sudah lama menghilang. Namun bisa berdua, berbicara dengan ketenangan, bersama dengan keluarganya satu-satunya saat ini, Cagalli mengingatkanya pada memori-memori itu. Namun, semua itu berubah saat dirinya sudah menjadi miliader muda saat menjalankan perusahaan OS Infinity, dan ayahnya sibuk dengan karir Politiknya, pasca kematian Ibu mereka, tidak ada sama sekali kehangatan itu.

"Ya... sudah lama sekali",Kira melihat teh dalam mug miliknya.

"Tapi hidup sederhana seperti ini tidak ada buruknya juga ya? Bisa hidup dengan kesederhanaan, namun kita bisa dekat satu sama lain seperti ini. Aku bisa dekat dengan Lacus, aku bisa dekat dengan anak-anak itu, Murrue-san, semuanya orang yang tinggal di sini...", Cagalli merasakan bahwa kehangatan keluarga yang sebenarnya dia temukan di Lily Palace.

"Ya. Aku juga tidak menyangka bahwa kau bisa menerimanya dengan baik. Kupikir saat itu, aku akan tetap meninggalkan aset ayah kepadamu, tapi kau tidak menginginkanya", Kira ingat beberapa tahun lalu dia ingin mewariskan warisan ayahnya pada Cagalli yang seharusnya jatuh kepadanya. Namun Cagalli menolaknya.

"Tentu saja. Untuk apa aku tinggal di tempat sebesar itu kalau di dalamnya tidak ada 'kehangatan' di sana", Cagalli membela dirinya.

Kekayaan keluarga Hibiki berpindah tangan kepada pemerintahan ORB melalu Erica Simmons. Karena Kira sadar, apa yang ayahnya perbuat pada Lacus dengan menghasilkan uang sebanyak itu adalah kesalahan, dan dia tidak ingin menikmati kekayaan ayah mereka dari 'dosa' tersebut. Jadi kekayaan yang tidak ada habisnya itu dia berikan kepada pemerintahan ORB untuk membangun infrastruktur negara, membangun rumah sakit, dan lain-lain.

"Tapi... aku tidak tahu loh, kalau kakakku sedermawan itu", sindir Cagalli melihat Kira sambil memasang wajah mengejek.

"Hah?", Kira melihat wajah Cagalli dengan menarik alis ke atas.

"Kau menghibahkan seluruh aset Infinity untuk pengembangan teknologi di negara-negara tertinggal, dan kau memberikanya pada Michael Hervestone", Cagalli tersenyum licik. "Kau bilang, semua hartaku tidak bisa menggantikan seseorang yang sudah lama hilang".

"Apa maksudmu hah?", Kira langsung jadi sensi. Dia tahu apa maksud dari perkataan itu.

" Ya 'kan? Ya 'kan?", Cagalli semakin kepo. Melihat kakaknya mulai terdesak dia tertawa.

"Kau sudah tahu kan kenapa masih tanya-tanya. H..habisnya semua itu tidak ada bandinganya... dengan apa yang sudah kudapat di sini", Kira berusaha terlihat bijak.

Cagalli tersenyum dan sudah tidak berusaha memojokkan kakaknya lagi karena dia sudah merasa kemenangan ada di tanganya. Tiba-tiba dia terdiam dan dia memegangi mulutnya lalu dengan terburu-buru pergi dari hadapanya. Melihat ekspresi aneh dari Cagalli dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sampai dia mendengar Cagalli muntah-muntah di toilet.

Mendengar adiknya dalam keadaan sakit seperti itu membuatnya khawatir lalu menyusul Cagalli. Di dalam toilet Cagalli masih muntah-muntah. Walaupun Kira agak jijik tapi tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kekhawatiran seorang kakaknya pada adiknya. Setelah selesai Cagalli keluar dimana Kira sedang menunggunya diluar.

"O..oy Cagalli kau kenapa?", tanya Kira kepada kembaranya.

"Entahlah. Ini sudah hampir kedelapan kalinya aku muntah-muntah semenjak di kantor", Cagalli berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Jangan-jangan kau hamil, Cagalli?", tebakan Kira spontan tanpa pikir panjang.

Mendengar tebakan dari Kira, wajah Cagalli langsung berubah menjadi horror. Hamil katanya? Yang benar saja?

To Be Countinued 

* * *

Haro-haro minna-san terima kasih telah membaca karya saya

DI sini banyak yang nanyain umurnya Lacus Clyne ma Lacus Yamato ya? Oke saya akan menjelaskanya ^^

Maaf sebelumnya dibuat bingung ma fanfict saya ini ^^;a

_Oke, dasarnya Lacus adalah 'Deus'. Deus punya kekuatan meregenerasi tubuhnya lebih cepat dibanding dengan manusia pada umumnya. Dia gak akan berpengaruh dengan penambahan umur, dia gak akan menua, dan awet muda. Karena Lacus memutuskan buat membagi sel DNA dengan Lacus Yamato, maka umurnya berhenti sampai lima belas tahun. Karena system tumbuh kembangnya sudah dalam keadaan 'mati' dan memberikan kehidupan selanjutnya kepada Lacus Yamato. Seandainya Lacus Clyne gak membagi gen nya dengan Lacus Yamato kemungkinan dia hidup setelah bertarung dengan Eve masih ada. Kasusnya juga sama dengan Eve Maghdaleva. Eve akan hidup abadi kalau saja ilmuwan Blue Cosmos gak mbagi DNA nya ke Lacus Clyne. Jadi umur Lacus Clyne tetap 15 tahun. Nah kalo Lacus Yamato berumur 10 tahun waktu Lacus Clyne wafat. Karena lima tahun dia sudah lewati jadi umurnya sekarang 15 tahun. _

Hubungan Lacus Clyne dengan Lacus Yamato

_Kalo hubungan sih, Marine menganggap Lacus Clyne itu 'Ibu' nya. Walaupun dia tau kalo si Lacus itu 'Original' form yang sudah ngasih kesempatan dia hidup. Nama sebenarnya Lacus Yamato itu adalah Lacus Clyne, tapi karena dia terlalu sayang sama 'Ibu' nya sampai saat ini gak ada yang bisa menggantikan posisi itu, dia mengganti namanya jadi Lacus Yamato, nama Yamato sendiri itu diambil dari nama belakang Kira, karena itu satu-satunya peninggalan dari 'Ibu' nya yang berharga. Untuk nama Marine Yamato itu nama samaran yang biasa dipakai buat dipanggung dengan nama samaran untuk kerja di kepolisian. Ada nama lainya, Lacus von Wolbrog. Sejarah namanya di bahas di chapter depan _

Kenapa ada Meyrin lagi?

_Untuk Meyrin, di season pertama namanya Meyrin Sheryl. Kalo disini namanya Meyrin Hawke hehehe._

Special thanks to  
VermieHans, Rin, Uzumaki 21 yang udah sabar bertanya-tanya dan menunggu jawabanya hehehe ^^;a

Special thanks juga ma all silent readers, dan semuanya. Tetep ikutin yaa ceritanyaa :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sesampainya di Jepang, Lacus langsung berpamit pulang pada kru pemotretan dan agency nya. Dia beralasan karena ada hal penting yang harus dia lakukan. Lagipula agency nya sudah menjanjikan libur selama seminggu setelah selesai pemotretan SC untuk ORB. Lacus berpisah dari kru dan dia sedang menunggu Fahrenheid yang sedang menjemputnya dengan mobil yang sudah disiapkan oleh salah satu asistennya. Setelah sampai, Lacus langsung masuk ke dalam mobil dengan cepat. Dia tidak ingin orang-orang dari kru tahu bahwa dia mempunyai 'pekerjaan' lain.

"Lacus-sama, apakah kita akan kembali ke kediaman Wolbrog?", tanya Fahrenheid masih menyetieer mobil.

"Tidak usah. Selesaikan dulu pekerjaan kita di Rusia. Mampir saja ke apartementku. Ada barang yang harus aku ambil disana. Kau sudah menyiapkan tiketnya bukan?", Lacus menyandarkan kepalanya di kursi mobil.

"Ya. Kita akan berangkat pukul 12.00pm. Jasad Phillip juga sudah diterbangkan ke Moscow. Saat ini pukul 07.30am. Anda masih sempat beristirahat kalau anda ingin", Fahrenheid membeberkan jadwal Lacus. "Apakah setelah urusan ini selesai, anda akan langsung pulang kembali ke Jepang?"

"Ya. Begitu selesai, aku mau langsung pulang", dipejamkanya matanya untuk tidur sejenak.

"Saya mengerti. Saya akan mencari tiket untuk penerbangan malam ini dari Moscow ke Tokyo", Fahrenheid mengiyakan keinginan Lacus.

"Benarkah? Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku sudah meneeeegantuk sekali, cepat ke apartementku. Aku tidur, dan kau persiapkan dokumen-dokumen yang akan di bawa ke Moscow nanti siang", dengan seenaknya Lacus memerintahkan pemuda yang selalu berada di sampingnya ini.

Fahrenheid langsung sweat drop mendengar perintah Lacus yang semaunya. Namun dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain membiarkanya walaupun pada akhirnya dia membalasnya dengan komentar yang agak pedas.

"Kau... aku tidak tahu apa yang salah dari otakmu sebelum Ibumu membagi DNA dan genya padamu...tapi Ibumu tidak seperti ini...", Fahrenheid melongos.

"Brengsek...", umpat Lacus. "Pokoknya aku mau istirahaat!", dia merengek seperti anak kecil.

Tiba-tiba ada email yang masih ke ponsel Lacus. Pada awalnya dia malas membuka mail itu, namun mungkin ini penting maka dia mengambil ponselnya di tas kecil miliknya. Setelah membaca mail tersebut, Lacus membanting ponselnya dan perduli dengan handphone yang berharga jutaan dolar tersebut sepertinya tidak berarti dengan kemarahan Lacus saat ini. Melihat ekspresi itu dari Lacus, Fahrenheid tahu pasti akan ada tugas lagi setelah dia pulang dari Rusia.

"AARRRGGGGHHHHH! ORANG SIALAN ITU!", teriaknya di dalam mobil kesal.

Di istana kepresidenan Jepang sekaligus keluarga kerajaan Jepang, seorang pemuda dengan surai hitam dan iris biru sedang santai di ruang kerjanya. Dia tersenyum setelah mengirim mail kepada seseorang. Ada seorang pelayan datang kepadanya dengan membawakan sarapan pagi dengan menggunakan trolley.

"Sepertinya anda sedang senang, Akira-ou", pria paruh baya tersebut meletakkan seangkir teh hangat di meja kerja Akira.

"Ha? Oh, Obita-san? Hahaha. Aku baru saja mengirim mail kepada Lacus. Aku penasaran bagaimana rupa ekspresinya setelah aku kirimi mail itu", tawanya ringan.

"Pastinya, Lacus-sama sangat lelah. Anda jangan terlalu mengerjainya seperti itu, Akira-ou", saran pelayan yang sudah senior tersebut kepada pemuda yang dipanggilnya –ou tersebut.

"Benar juga sih. Tapi apa boleh buat, ini pertemuan penting bukan? Dia harus mengawalku. Lagipula, aku ingin mendengar laporanya", Akira menikmati sajian teh hangat dari Obita dengan menyeruputnya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Ya... memang tidak bisa dihindari. Akira-ou, bolehkah saya menanyakan sesuatu?", tanya pria itu dengan hati-hati.

"Ya? Kau jangan seperti itu, Obita-san. Seperti orang lain saja. Kau mau tanya apa?", Akira menerima pertanyaan pelayan keluarga kerajaan tersebut.

"Anda adalah Akira Yukimura, putra pertama sekaligus pewaris utama keluarga kerajaan Jepang. Dan setelah tewasnya Raja dan Permaisuri, mereka berdua belum sempat memilihkan calon Ratu untuk anda, apakah anda tidak masalah dengan itu?", tanya Obita dengan nada khawatir.

Mendengar pertanyaan Obita, Akira jadi sedikit tertegun. Melihat Raja muda tersebut terdiam karena belum siap akan jawabanya, Obita Shinosuke, Pelayan yang sudah melayani keluarga kerajaan selama puluhan tahun itupun langsung meminta maaf.

"Maaf atas ketidak sopanan saya, Akira-ou", dibungkukkan badanya dalam-dalam.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Calon Ratu ya? Entahlah aku belum memikirkanya. Lagipula aku masih tujuh belas tahun tahu!", jawab raja tersebut dengan nada bercanda agar tidak membebani perasaan pria tersebut. "Aku belum menamatkan SMA ku. Banyak yang harus aku pikirkan. Aku tidak ingin memikirkan itu dulu, yang terpenting sekarang, bagaimana aku bisa mengabdikan diriku kepada negaraku. Yah... walaupun sekarang baru masih pemula sih".

"Ah... saya sangat mengerti itu, Akira-ou", Obita tersenyum melihat Akira yang begitu cerah.

"Tapi, kalau sudah tepat. Aku akan memilihnya", Akira tersenyum lembut.

"Saya yakin anda sudah memilihnya", Obita tertawa kecil.

"Ha?", Akira melongo melihat Obita yang seakan mengejeknya.

"Anda sudah memilihnya bukan? Pilihan itu adalah Lacus Yamato-sama", Obita masih berusaha menyembunyikan tawanya.

Begitu di check-mate oleh pelayannya yang paling setia tersebut, dia langsung uring-uringan. Wajahnya juga langsung bersemu merah. Dia sepertinya tidak terima kalau tebakan Obita itu benar.

"A...apa katamu?! Aku dengan Lacus?!", dia langsung berdiri dari duduknya sambil menggebrakkan mejanya.

"Maafkan saya, Akira-ou. Saya pantas untuk dihukum mati", Obita masih tertawa melihat ekspresi Akira. Walaupun dia tahu tidak pantas untuk menggoda Akira terlalu jauh.

"K..kau bagaimana kau tahu?! Kau menakutkan Obita-san. Sepertinya aku harus jauh-jauh darimu atau mengirimu ke pengasingan, kau tahu terlalu banyak", wajah Akira mulai khawatir dan cemberut karena Obita tahu rahasia kecilnya. "Ya sudahlah, aku mau ke sekolah!",dia mulai lari dari topik pembicaraan. "Bersama dengan Lacus? Yang benar saja, si tsundere itu menyebalkan", dia pura-pura mengomel sendiri saat beranjak dari meja kerjanya.

"Apapun itu pilihan Akira-ou, saya akan terus mendukungnya", Obita membungkukkan badanya sebagai tanda hormat kepada Akira. Raja muda tersebut langsung menghentikan langkah kakinya dan tersenyum mendengar perkataan yang keluar dari Obita.

DI kantor markas militer ORB, Cagalli, sedang melamunkan apa yang tadi malam terjadi padanya. Kepalanya dipenuhi rasa penasaran oleh tebakan kakaknya yang menduganya hamil. Sekarang dia bingung harus melakukan apa. Apakah dia harus memberi tahu Athrun? Apakah dia harus mengeceknya ke dokter terlebih dahulu? Apakah dia harus mengetes dengan test-pack terlebih dahulu? Lamunanya buyar saat Erica yang sedari tadi melihatnya melamun menegurnya.

"Cagalli-san?", panggil wanita dengan rambut coklat keemasan tersebut kepada asistenya.

"H..he?! Apa?", Cagalli kaget mendengar suara Erica yang tiba-tiba memanggilnya.

"Kau seharian ini melamun. Ada apa?", tanya Erica sambil tertawa kecil melihat Cagalli yang terkejut karenanya.

"EH... tidak apa-apa. Hehehehe", cengirnya. Dia tidak mungkin bilang kepada Admiral ORB tersebut karena dia sedang kebingungan apa yang harus dia lakukan atas tebakan kakaknya yang menduga kalau dia sedang hamil.

Erica tahu kalau yang keluar dari mulut Cagalli hanya kebohongan belaka. Namun dia tidak memaksanya terlalu jauh untuk mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Cagalli lalu kembali bekerja. Di sisi lain kebingungan juga sedang melanda Kira. Yang masih amat penasaran atas semua pernyataan Lacus Yamato. Dia tidak mengerti apapun yang sedang terjadi. Dia ingin sekali bertemu dengan gadis tersebut. Tapi dia tidak punya cara untuk menemuinya. Karena dia hilang begitu saja dari hadapanya. Saat ini dia sedang santai-santai menikmati waktu kerjanya, karena dia sebelumnya sudah mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Kira-san?", panggil Meyrin asisten Athrun yang datang kepadanya.

"Oh, Meyrin-chan. Ada apa?", jawab Kira ramah.

"Ano... apakah kau mengenal Lunamaria Hawke?", tanya gadis itu kepada seniornya.

Begitu mendengar nama Lunamaria Hawke, si Kira langsung menoleh ke Meyrin dengan tatapan shock. Bagaimana dia tahu nama itu? Tapi dia langsung merespon pertanyaan dari gadis yang lebih muda darinya tersebut.

"Ohh ya aku mengenalnya. Ada apa?", tanyanya.

"Ohh syukurlah. Maaf ini tidak sopan. Lunamaria adalah kakak sepupuku, dia bilang ingin bertemu denganmu. Kalau Kira-san tidak berkeberatan, bolehkah dia menemui Kira-san?", Myrin memohon.

Kira tidak menyangka bahwa Lunamaria dan Meyrin adalah sepupu. Pantas saja nama belakangnya sama, dan Meyrin juga hampir mirip-mirip dengan Lunamaria. Tapi ada apa gerangan mantan pacar mainanya itu ingin menemuinya.

"Eh? Aku?", tunjuk Kira pada dirinya sendiri.

Apartement sementara milik Lacus, di Grand Tokyo. Gadis dengan rambut panjang sepinggang tersebut sedang tidur-tiduran di ranjangnya sambil melihat majalah yang memuat foto-foto dirinya saat menjadi model SC saat Fahrenheid menyusun berkas-berkas yang akan dibawanya ke Rusia, terselip disitu foto Griseldis bersama dengan Lacus. Pemuda tersebut ingat kalau foto ini diambil saat musim semi di kediaman keluarga Wolbrog saat pengangkatan Lacus menjadi putri orang yang sangat berpengaruh di Librarian Guild. Foto itu terlihat usang, lalu Fahrenheid meletakkanya di meja milik Lacus.

"Apa itu Fahrenheid?", tanya Lacus melihat Fahrenheid meletakkan sesuatu di mejanya.

"Foto anda bersama dengan Griseldis-sama", jawabnya kembali ke koper.

"Ibu kah?", Lacus bangkit dari tidurnya lalu mengambil foto tersebut.

Lacus memperhatikan betapa bahagianya saat itu Griseldis, Ibu angkat dari Lacus Yamato mengangkatnya sebagai putrinya. Dia jadi tersenyum sendiri. Wanita yang berjulukan Snow White dari Wolbrog itu memancarkan wajah bahagia di dalam potret yang sudah diambil kira-kira empat tahun yang lalu.

"Aku sudah lupa, kalau aku punya Ibu. Mungkin aku satu-satunya anak di dunia ini yang memiliki dua Ibu sekaligus", diletakkanya kembali foto tersebut. Lalu dia menuju ke jendela apartementnya agar bisa melihat pemandangan kota Tokyo.

"Lacus-sama", panggil Fahrenheid membuat gadis berambut pirang itu menoleh.

"Ya?", Lacus menyahut.

"Anda akan menjadi siapa?", pertanyaan Fahrenheid membuat Lacus terdiam. "Lacus Yamato 'kah? Ataukah Lacus von Wolbrog? Semua nama itu, adalah itu adalah tanggung jawab anda. Lacus Yamato putri dari Lacus Clyne yang saat itu adalah harapan dari Ibu anda, yang berharap akan menebus dosanya sebagai Deus dengan 'melahirkan' anda. Siapa Lacus von Wolbrog itu? Dia adalah satu-satunya pewaris dari Wolbrog Faction. Organisasi independen yang memback-up segala kekuatan termasuk kegelapanya dari pemerintahan Jepang, dan juga Librarian Guild. Tidak ada satupun yang terlupakan dari semua sejarah yang kelam, itu sebabnya Griseldis-sama membangun Wolbrog Faction."

Lacus tidak menjawab apapun dari statement orang yang pernah dekat dengan Ibunya dan Griseldis tersebut. Tapi dia cukup terganggu saat Fahrenheid membahas Wolbrog Faction. Dia hanya menolehi pemuda dengan iris abu-abu tersebut dengan tatapan tajam. Fahrenheid menatap tatapan iris safir itu yang sangat dingin.

"Ya, aku Lacus Yamato. Sayangnya aku membenci Yamato itu sendiri. Karena dia lemah, Ibu tewas. Seandainya pria itu tidak lemah, maka Ibu tidak perlu tewas di tangan Eve. Tapi... kenapa Ibu malah melindunginya... itu adalah kenyataan yang tidak bisa kuterima. Karena itulah aku menjadi Lacus von Wolbrog", jawabnya tegas. Walaupun saat tadi dia membicarakan tentang kematian Ibunya dia rasanya ingin menangis.

Pukul 12.00pm, Lacus terbang meninggalkan Tokyo City menuju ke Moscow, Rusia. Dengan mengenakan seragam kepolisian Jepang. Tak lupa dia menyanggul rambutnya dan juga memakai kacamata hitam untuk menutupi bahwa Marine Yamato sedang dalam keadaan bertugas. Dia didampingi oleh Fahrenheid dengan memakai seragam yang sama. Fahrenheid membawa koper yang berisi dokumen-dokumen saat penangkapan Phillip.

Cagalli yang sedang beristirahat siang bersama Kira dan Athrun sedari tadi hanya diam. Dia tidak mengatakan apapun semenjak dia mual-mual. Melihat istrinya yang agak diam seperti itu membuat Athrun sedikit khawatir.

"Hey, Cagalli. Ada apa? Kenapa tidak makan bekalnya?", tanya Athrun.

"AH... tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah kenyang", jawabnya berbohong. Kepalanya mulai pusing lagi.

"Athrun, coba kau bawa Cagalli pergi ke dokter", perintah Kira sambil menatap adiknya yang sedang memegangi kepalanya tersebut.

"He? Kau sakit Cagalli?", Athrun langsung menoleh kepada wanita berambut blonde tersebut dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa!", bantah Cagalli. Dia tidak ingin Athrun begitu mengkhawatirkanya. Tapi tiba-tiba dia ambruk ke pundak Athrun yang duduk disampingnya. Dia tidak tahan lagi. Athrun langsung sigap menangkapnya.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa bodoh?!", Athrun mulai marah kepada Cagalli yang keras kepala. Suami dari Cagalli Zala tersebut memegangi kening istrinya. Dia tidak merasakan suhu tubuh Cagalli naik. Tapi benar apa kata Kira, dia harus memeriksakanya ke dokter.

"Sudah kalian berdua cepat pergi ke dokter sana", Kira dengan santainya memakan bekalnya.

"Ayo Cagalli. Apa kau bisa berdiri?", tanya Athrun sambil membantu Cagalli berdiri.

"Ya...", jawabnya lemas.

"Kira, aku akan pergi ke klinik sebentar", Athrun langsung merangkul Cagalli untuk membantunya berjalan.

"Ya", jawabnya.

Di dalam markas militer terdapat klinik kecil yang digunakan tentara ORB untuk sekedar mengecek kesehatan dan meminta obat ringan. Di sana dijaga oleh dokter cantik kerabat dari Erica Simmons, yaitu Phenelope Richard. Kali ini Cagalli harus jujur berbicara dengan dokter tersebut tentang apa yang telah terjadi dengan dirinya belakangan ini, kalau tidak Athrun akan marah kepadanya. Setelah mengecek denyut nadi, dan melakukan beberapa pemeriksaan, lalu mendiagnosis apa yang telah dia dengarkan dari Cagalli, dokter tersebut menyatakan sesuatu yang membuat keduanya terkejut.

"He... jadi begitu ya? Hmm selamat ya, Athrun-san, Cagalli-san", dokter dengan surai coklat tua tersebut tersenyum.

"Ha? Selamat kenapa? Apa yang terjadi dengan Cagalli dokter?", tanya Athrun yang masih belum mengerti apa-apa.

"Hahaha, anda belum mengerti juga ya? Saat ini, Cagalli-san sedang mengandung anak anda, Athrun-san", dokter itu tertawa melihat kepolosan Athrun.

Mendengar kata 'mengandung', dunia Athrun langsung berhenti berputar. Dia berpikir dan mengulang-ulang kembali perkataan Phenelope. 'Mengandung'...'mengandung'... "Ma...maksud anda... istri saya hamil?"

"Kau pikir apa bodoh?! Apakah kau ingin kulempar kamus bahasa agar kau tahu apa makna dari kata mengandung itu?!", Cagalli yang masih lemas dan masih terbaring di kasur pun emosi mendengar suaminya menanyakan pertanyaan sepolos itu.

Athrun langsung terdiam. Dia tidak bisa berbicara apa-apa lagi. Dia langsung pergi ke samping Cagalli yang sedang terbaring di kasur pemeriksaan. Di genggamnya tangan Cagalli erat-erat. Awalnya Cagalli ingin marah-marah lagi, tapi melihat suaminya seperti itu dia jadi menahan amarahnya dan kebingungan apa yang sedang dilakukanya.

"Anak bodoh... kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau sakit selama ini?", air mata Athrun mulai mengalir dari pelupuk mata Athrun.

"Mana mungkin... aku bisa mengkhawatirkan suamiku yang sedang bekerja keras untuk menghidupi keluarga besar kita?", Cagalli tersenyum.

"Aku... aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa Cagalli... aku... aku akan menjadi ayah... ya 'kan?", Athrun tidak bisa menahan rasa bahagianya lagi. Dia tidak pernah sebahagia ini dalam hidupnya setelah bertemu dengan adiknya, Lacus, Cagalli dan keluarga besar mereka.

"Ya... Athrun...",Cagalli juga larut dalam kebahagiaan itu. Ini pertama kalinya dia merasa menjadi wanita yang sempurna. Bisa menjadi seorang istri, dan juga akan siap menjadi seorang Ibu dari bayi yang dikandungnya atas nama buah cinta dirinya dan lelaki yang paling dia cintai tersebut.

Moscow, 03.00pm . Pesawat yang ditumpangi oleh Lacus dan Fahrenheid telah mendarat di bandara internasional Moscow. Setelah turun dari pesawat, mereka berdua dijemput oleh beberapa petugas kepolisian Rusia dengan menggunakan mobil lapis anti peluru yang hanya digunakan untuk mengawal tamu-tamu khusus dari luar negeri. Lalu mereka diantar menuju sebuah helikopter yang sudah menunggu. Kedua polisi yang berasal dari ORB tersebut langsung menaiki helikopter yang sudah dipersiapkan untuk mengantar mereka menuju ke kantor pusat kepolisian Rusia di Moscow.

"Sungguh penyambutan yang luar biasa untuk artis seperti anda, Lacus von Wolbrog. Ah, maksud saya Marine Yamato-sama", Fahrenheid berkomentar kepada Lacus yang sedari tadi diam sambil melihat panorama kota Moscow.

"Kau sebut nama Lacus von Wolbrog sekali lagi di depan umum, kupastikan kau akan kubunuh Fahrenheid", lirik Lacus ke arah Fahrenheid dengan tatapan dingin.

"Jika anda memakai nama tersebut bukankah mudah untuk menyelesaikan permasalahan ini? Anda tidak perlu bekerja keras seperti ini", Fahrenheid mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Jangan bercanda", jawab Lacus singkat.

Di kantor kepolisian Rusia, sedang menunggu seorang pria baya dengan umur sekitar tujuh puluh lima dengan seragamnya yang rapi. Dia melihat pemandangan kota Moscow dari ruang kantornya. Begitu melihat helikopter yang membawa tamu jauhnya dari ORB, dia langsung tersenyum.

"doch' oduvanchik _(putri dandelion)_ itu sudah datang rupanya...", suaranya yang lumayan serak itu menyambut kedatangan Lacus.

Helikopter tersebut mendarat di atas helipad menara kantor kepolisian Rusia. Lacus dan Fahrenheid di sambut oleh beberapa orang polisi yang akan mengantarkan mereka ke pimpinan kepolisian Rusia. Mereka berdua di bawa menuju ke jalan khusus yang digunakan tamu-tamu penting seperti duta kepolisian dari luar negeri. Ketika sudah sampai di depan pintu ruangan pemimpinya mereka meminta izin.

"Lapor pak! Nona Marine Yamato, dan juga Tuan Fahrenheid sudah sampai!", katanya dari luar.

"Ya, biarkan mereka berdua masuk!", pria tersebut memberikan izinya.

Setelah mendengar pimpinanya mempersilahkan masuk, Lacus dan Fahrenheid masuk tanpa dikawal lagi dengan polisi yang tadi menyambut kedatangan mereka tersebut. Melihat tamunya sudah datang, dia menyambut keduanya.

"Selamat datang kembali... Marine Yamato, Fahrenheid. Senang bisa melihat kalian berdua kembali kemari", senyumnya dengan ramah.

To Be Countinued

* * *

Thanks to all silent reader yang duah menyempatkan membaca karya saya :)

Keep reading ya :)


	6. Chapter 6

BC AS 6

"Selamat datang kembali... Marine Yamato, Fahrenheid. Senang bisa melihat kalian berdua kembali kemari", senyumnya dengan ramah. Lacus dan Fahrenheid memberikan salam hormatnya pada lelaki itu. Dan dia pun membalasnya dengan nada bercanda. "Sudahlah, tidak perlu seformal itu, Marine-san, Fahrenheid-kun".

"Memang seharusnya seperti itu 'kan, Kepala Tertinggi Kepolisan Rusia, Albert Rudolf?", balas Lacus menurunkan tanganya setelah menghormati Albert.

"Kau memang tidak bisa diajak bercanda ya? Marine-chan", Albert tertawa melihat tingkah polisi asal Jepang yang baru bertugas di ORB tersebut.

"Jangan panggil namaku dengan sebutan –chan di belakangnya", polisi muda yang baru berumur lima belas tahun itu terlihat sebal.

"Padahal 'kan terdengar imut jika dipanggil seperti itu, ya'kan Fahrenheid-kun?", lirik mata hazel milik Albert kepada Fahrenheid yang sedari tadi diam melihat Albert menggoda majikanya terus.

"Dia tidak imut sama sekali, Albert-san", sebenarnya jawaban Fahrenheid ini ingin mendukung Lacus yang tidak suka dipanggil –chan oleh bapak-bapak tersebut, namun entah kenapa jawaban tersebut membuat Lacus menatap Fahrenheid dengan tatapan kemarahan. Lacus itu IMUT tahu?

"Hahaha. Baiklah, maafkan aku. Ayo silahkan duduk", akhirnya Albert mengakhiri candaanya tersebut karena melihat Lacus sudah tidak menyukai jawaban Fahrenheid.

Akhirnya Marine atau Lacus dan Fahrenheid melaporkan penangkapan Phillip di Kaguya City, ORB. Mereka juga menyerahkan dokumen yang mereka dapat saat Lacus berhasil melakukan penyamaran menjadi gadis penari striptis untuk bisa menangkap buronan kepolisian Rusia tersebut.

"Sayang sekali, Phillip sudah bunuh diri. Padahal keteranganya sangat dibutuhkan untuk mencari anak-anak dan orang hilang yang belakangan ini marak terjadi", Albert membaca laporan milik Lacus.

"Ya. Tapi sebelum meninggalkan ORB, kami sudah meminta Abraham Said untuk memberi tahu jika ada perkembangan kasus mengenai ini. Kami berharap ada berita darinya agar kasus ini segera selesai", Lacus memberi tahu Albert mengenai permintaan Fahrenheid kepada Abraham untuk memberi kabar baru.

"Tapi apakah Albert-san sudah membekukan semua aset dan kekayaan milik Phillip Simmons?", tanya Fahrenheid.

"Ya. Sudah. Namun hilangnya orang-orang itu belum jelas keberadaanya. Kami juga mendengar laporan kalau istri dari Phillip Simmons, Grace Simmons telah tewas bunuh diri", Albert menaruh kertas yang sudah di bacanya ke meja kerjanya.

Mendengar kabar tersebut Lacus dan Fahrenheid terkejut. Bunuh diri lagi?

"Bunuh diri? Tapi bagaimana bisa?", Lacus langsung menanyakan kebenaran berita tersebut.

"Ya. Sebelum kedatangan kalian kemari, Grace Simmons ditemukan tewas dengan kepala tertembak", jelas Albert.

"Apakah ini kebetulan atau tidak... Phillip dan istrinya mati dengan cara bunuh diri. Tapi apakah ada pemeriksaan dari forensik memastikan bahwa Grace bunuh diri?", Fahrenheid berusaha mencari jawaban lain selain bunuh diri.

"Jika ini kesimpulanku... dia di bunuh. Bukan bunuh diri", Albert memelankan suaranya.

Fahrenheid menjadi semakin mantap dengan kecurigaanya. Lalu dia menanyakan apa alasan Albert menyimpulkan bahwa Grace di bunuh, bukan bunuh diri. "Lalu apakah ada perbedaan pemeriksaan forensik dengan pengamatan anda?"

"Aku memerintahkan anak buahku untuk menutupi bukti bahwa Grace telah di bunuh dan mengalihkanya menjadi kasus bunuh diri. Karena yang kami khawatirkan kalian juga akan ikut terbunuh", mendengar alasan Albert Fahrenheid dan Lacus terkejut.

"Kami... terbunuh?", Fahrenheid mengulang perkataan Albert.

"Ya. Orang-orang yang telah ikut serta dalam penyelidikan ini satu persatu terbunuh, dan semuanya mempunyai kesamaan yaitu dengan cara bunuh diri. Banyak cara yang dilakukan agar itu terlihat seperti bunuh diri. Seperti menenggak racun, melompat dari gedung dan lain-lain", pria tua itu menjabarkan bagaimana korbanya mati dengan cara yang tidak wajar.

"Berarti dugaan Fahrenheid benar. Phillip Simmons bukan mati karena bunuh diri. Tapi karena di bunuh", Lacus ingat sebelumnya Fahrenheid mencurigai kematian Phillip Shimmons yang mendadak saat di tahan berada di Kepolisian ORB. "Tunggu apakah ini ada kaitanya dengan kepolisian ORB?"

"Terlalu cepat menyimpulkan hal itu, Putri Dandelion. Ini bisa berakibat masalah diplomatik antara negara-negara netral seperti Rusia, Jepang, dan ORB yang bersatu di dalam Librarian Guild walaupun organisasi tersebut sudah bubar. Kau tahu itu bukan? Apalagi saat ini kau menjabat sebagai kepolisian nasional Jepang", Albert menyanggah prasangka Lacus yang terlalu terburu-buru.

Lacus langsung diam begitu Albert berusaha menyabarkanya. Lacus langsung menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Dia khilaf dan dia juga harus bisa mengatur emosinya. Fahrenheid sepertinya agak setuju dengan kecurigaan Lacus. Namun dia tidak menampilkan ekspresinya.

"Permasalahan ini cukup pelik di Rusia. Mengingat anak-anak yang di culik tidak diketahui rimbanya sampai sekarang. Para orang tua sangat sedih, dan juga kami tidak bisa menemukan jejak apapun untuk menemukan mereka. Sampai-sampai Putri Kedua Kerajaan, Seria Bassicova harus turun tangan untuk menenangkan para penduduk yang sudah panik di sini. Dia juga turut andil memerangi kasus ini", Albert terlihat sedih karena dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menolong para orang tua yang sudah kehilangan anak-anaknya.

Lacus dan Fahrenheid bersimpati dengan tanggapan Albert. Mereka juga merasa gagal untuk bisa membantu kepolisian Rusia untuk menemukan anak-anak tersebut. Saat ini Rusia, dan Jepang mengalami kasus yang sama. Yaitu penculikan anak-anak sekitar empat sampai sepuluh tahun. Awalnya kasus itu tidak seberapa besar, namun karena melibatkan orang yang berpengaruh pada politik Rusia hal itu menjadi sebuah sorotan tersendiri bagi Librarian Guild.

"Maafkan kami, Albert-san...", Lacus menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sudah-sudah, tidak apa-apa. Aku senang kalian sudah berusaha keras seperti ini. Terutama untukmu, Marine-chan. Kau menjalani dua kehidupan yang berbeda sekaligus", Albert memuji hasil kerja keras yang dilakukan Lacus dan Fahrenheid walaupun pada akhirnya mereka juga menemui jalan buntu.

"Ah tidak itu...", Lacus tersipu saat Albert memujinya.

"Dan kau juga Fahrenheid. Selalu tabah saat berada di dekat nona kecil ini", Albert tertawa saat menggoda Fahrenheid.

"Ya. Dia cukup merepotkan, namun itu adalah dia. Mungkin kalau tidak merepotkan bukan Marine Yamato namanya", Fahrenheid menjawab pujian Albert.

"Katakan sekali lagi Fahrenheid!", bentak Lacus yang mengerti kalau saat ini dia sedang disindir oleh Albert dan Fahrenheid.

"Oh ya. Dua hari lagi Putri Sarah akan bertemu dengan Akira-ou besok dalam rapat Librarian Guild", Albert mengingat kalau ada jadwal khusus putri dari Rusia tersebut.

"Putri Sarah Bassicova?", tanya Lacus lagi. "Bukankah dia sudah naik tahta menjadi Ratu untuk memimpin Rusia ya? Padahal umurmnya baru tujuh belas tahun. Berarti sama dengan orang yang menyebalkan bernama Akira Yukimura itu", Lacus ingat nama Raja muda dari Jepang yang telah memberikan tugasnya sehabis dia pulang dari Rusia nanti.

"Ya. Mungkin aku akan pergi ke sana, aku akan sempatkan untuk bertemu denganmu untuk sekedar berkunjung minum teh", Albert tersenyum. "Aku ingin sekali bisa bertemu denganmu sebagai artis, dan juga sebagai gadis biasa yang menjalani kehidupan sehari-harimu. Kita bisa bicara santai sebagai orang yang menjalani kehidupan seperti manusia pada umumnya".

Walaupun Albert sering menggodanya, Lacus menaruh rasa hormat yang besar kepada pria tua ini. Dia juga selalu mengingatkan kepada Lacus agar tidak buru-buru menyimpulkan sesuatu. Sama juga dengan Fahrenheid dia menghormati Albert sama seperti Lacus. Lacus tersenyum mendengar harapan Albert tersebut.

"Ya. Akan kupastikan kita bertemu", Lacus mengabulkan harapan Albert.

Tiba-tiba telfon di ruangan Albert berbunyi. Albert menangkatnya dan hanya mengiya-iyakan jawabanya. Lalu Albert tersenyum. Lacus dan Fahrenheid saling menatap satu sama lain karena sepertinya ada yang membuat Albert senang. Setelah itu dia menutup telfonya.

"Pesawat yang akan membawa kalian ke Jepang akan berangkat setengah jam lagi. Baiklah aku sudah menerima laporan kalian", Albert berdiri dari kursinya.

Mendengar pesawat yang akan membawa mereka kembali ke Jepang Lacus langsung melongo. Tidak salah dengar 'kan? Bukanya dia seharusnya akan kembali ke Jepang pukul 08.00pm waktu Moscow? Sekarang baru pukul 04.45pm.

"Hah?", Lacus jaw drop.

"Apa maksudnya, Albert-san?", Fahrenheid juga tidak mengerti. Padahal dia sudah membeli tiket untuk terbang nanti malam ke Jepang.

"Kemarin malam aku meminta pada Ratu Sarah untuk meminjam pesawat jet pribadinya untuk membawa kalian pulang ke Jepang hari ini", Albert tertawa melihat ekspresi Lacus yang selalu memampangkan wajah cool nya kini melongo. "Dia mengijinkanya, dan ini sebagai tanda terima kasih pada kalian yang sudah membantu kepolisian Rusia".

"W..wah... seperti itu ya?", Lacus kagum dengan kemurahan hati Ratu tersebut.

Akhirnya Lacus dan Fahrenheid bisa pulang lebih cepat daripada yang sudah diperkirakan. Helikopter sudah siap untuk mengantar mereka ke bandara Internasional Moscow. Tidak lama kemudian pesawat dengan jet dengan lambang kerajaan Rusia sudah siap untuk memberangkatkan Lacus dan Fahrenheid ke Jepang.

"Sarah Bassicova...", Lacus melamun melihat keluar jendela saat pesawat siap lepas landas.

" Ada masalah Marine-sama?", Fahrenheid melihat ke arah Lacus yang sedang memangu dagunya sambil melihat keluar jendela.

"Tidak. Aku mau tidur", Lacus mememjamkan matanya.

"Selain kemampuan anda untuk menyamar kemampuan anda juga sepertinya termasuk menjadi mahluk yang berhibenasi di segala musim ya?", ejek Fahrenheid mengenai salah satu model dari brand SC tersebut, yaitu tidur.

"Berisik", Lacus menjawab ejekan Fahrenheid singkat. Dia tidak mau membuang waktu-waktunya untuk meladeni Fahrenheid. Memang belakangan Lacus bekerja sangat keras. Menyelidiki kasus Phillip, sekaligus menjadi seorang model terkenal.

Keesokan harinya Lacus terbangun dari tidurnya di apartement sementaranya. Dia belum kembali ke kediaman Wolbrog. Setelah bangun dia melihat sarapan pagi yang berupa telur mata sapi, dua lembar roti panggang, setoples selai coklat, dan segelas susu coklat, sudah tertata rapi di meja di samping tempat tidurnya. Siapa yang membuat sarapan tersebut? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Fahrenheid, teman, asisten, penjaga, yang paling sabar dan tabah melayani kebutuhan Lacus sehari-hari.

"Selamat pagi, Lacus-sama. Sarapan anda sudah siap", Fahrenheid memakai celemek dari dapur menyambut Lacus yang baru bangun.

"Selamat pagi", rambutnya yang panjang berwarna emas itu terlihat berantakan saat bangun tidur. Ya, kalau begini dia terlihat seperti 'manusia' pada umumnya. "Ahh... sudah lama aku tidak bangun setenang ini", ditariknya kedua tanganya untuk meregangkan badanya yang capek-capek.

"Tadi sekolah anda menelfon anda", Fahrenheid kembali ke dapur untuk membersihkan peralatan yang dia gunakan untuk memasak sarapan milik Lacus.

"Hum? Apa katanya?", Lacus mengambil roti panggang lalu mengoleskan dengan selai dengan rasa favoritnya. Lalu dia memakanya dengan malas-malasan.

"Hari ini anda harus masuk sekolah, ini sudah izin anda yang tujuh kalinya dan selebihnya anda alfa selama empat belas hari berturut-turut. Jika tidak anda terancam tidak naik kelas", pemuda dengan rambut abu-abu tersebut mencuci piring dengan santainya.

"APA?! Hari ini?! Yang benar saja?!", Lacus berteriak histeris. "Sekarang jam berapa?!", dia panik melihat jam yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya. Pukul 07.45am. "Oh my GOD! Sepuluh menit lagi!", dia langsung loncat dari tempat tidurnya dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Setelah mencuci muka seadanya, dan menggosok gigi dia melihat seragamnya sudah di siapkan oleh Fahrenheid. Beruntung Fahrenheid sudah menyiapkan tas, perlengkapan sekolah, bekal, dan seragamnya sehingga itu menghemat waktunya agar cepat pergi ke sekolah. Ia hanya perlu memakai sepatu sendiri dan juga menyisir rambutnya yang tergolong panjang.

"Aku berangkat!", Lacus langsung membanting pintu apartementnya.

"Selamat jalan", Fahrenheid masih mencuci piring. "Lacus-sama... apa itu benar kau? Kenapa kau dan anak itu begitu berbeda...",

Lacus berlari sekuat yang dia bisa untuk bisa sampai di sekolah. Kemampuan lari Lacus juga patut diperhitungkan. Biasanya sekolah yang dia tempuh dengan berjalan kaki sekitar sepuluh menit, kini dia bisa menempuhnya dengan lima menit saja. Rekor baru terpecahkan untuk Lacus Yamato hari ini. Dia masih berlari-larian untuk bisa menuju kelasnya. Yaitu kelas 2-5. Setelah sampai, Lacus ngos-ngosan di depan pintu kelasnya untuk mengatur nafas. Tentunya ini perjuangan yang sangat berat bagi dirinya. Setelah dirasa cukup, dia masuk ke kelas tersebut.

"Selamat pagi", Lacus membuka pintu kelas.

"Selamat pagi, Marine-chan!", teman-temanya menyambut dengan serempak.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu!", yang lainya pun memberikan ucapan selamat pagi.

Marine atau Lacus Yamato adalah sosok populer di kalangan siswa St. Seika Gakuen. Selain dia populer karena dirinya seorang model ternama, dia juga terkenal supel, dan pandai bergaul dengan siapa saja. Dia juga terkenal dengan suaranya. Dia merupakan anggota klub paduan suara. Kadang-kadang dia diminta untuk mengisi acara festival budaya musim panas untuk menyumbangkan suaranya yang indah.

Tidak lama berselang, datanglah beberapa orang dengan pakaian seragam lengkap seperti bodyguard membukakan pintu untuk seseorang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan, Akira Yukimura. Tapi sepertinya Akira lagi-lagi mengomel pada bodyguardnya.

"Aku sudah bilang pada kalian, biarkan aku saja yang buka pintunya", ucapnya kesal sambil bercampur malu.

"Tapi ini prosedur untuk keselamatan anda, Yang Mulia", bodyguard tersebut menjawab kekesalan Akira yang diperlakukan seperti anak bayi. Bahkan pintu kelas saja bodyguardnya yang membukakanya. Tentu ini menyebalkan bukan?

"Arhh sudahlah. Cepat pergi sana. Ingat, jangan mengawasiku saat aku belajar. Awas kalian lakukan tanpa perintahku", ancamnya kesal. Para bodyguard itupun mengundurkan diri dari hadapan Akira yang pagi-pagi selalu uring-uringan.

"Yo, Akira!", salah satu teman sekelas menyapanya dengan namanya.

"Oh, hoy!", sapanya dengan ramah.

Walaupun Akira seorang raja namun dalam pandangan teman-temanya dia tidak lebih dari sekedar seorang siswa SMU biasa yang memiliki kehidupan layaknya pemuda pada umumnya. Begitu melihat bangku Lacus sudah diisi oleh yang empunya lalu Akira tertawa melihat ekspresi Lacus yang begitu jutek padanya hari ini.

"Selamat pagi, Marine-chan", sapa Akira dengan melambaikan tanganya sambil menyengir ria kepada Lacus.

"Pagi", jawabnya cuek. Bahkan tidak hanya nada cuek yang dia berikan kepada Raja tersebut. Tapi juga acara 'buang muka' dari Lacus.

"Ada masalah Marine-chan?", tanyanya penasaran.

"Kau... ", Lacus melotot kepada Akira yang memang selalu menggodanya. Urat dikepala Lacus sudah terlihat jelas, dan mungkin dia tidak akan main-main untuk menghajar Raja muda ini. Begitu tahu Lacus mulai naik temperaturnya dia pun langsung kembali ke bangkunya.

Di jam istirahat sekolah, Akira biasa menghabiskan waktunya di atap sekolah sendirian. Tapi kali ini dia ditemani oleh gadis pujaanya, yaitu Lacus atau Marine. Tentunya di pikiran Akira ini merupakan kencan yang indah, namun pemikiranya itu salah.

"Kau! Kau tahu aku habis pulang dari ORB, lalu pergi lagi ke Rusia, lalu aku kembali ke Jepang! Kapan aku beristirahatnya, sialan?!", Lacus marah-marah kepada Akira yang memberinya tugas untuk mengawalnya.

"Duhh susah ya sekarang sudah menjadi model SC", puji Akira yang sambil membaca majalah dimana dimuat foto-foto Lacus yang mengenakan baju bermerek SC.

"Memang ada pertemuan penting macam apa sih sehingga kau memintaku menjadi pengawalmu?", dengusnya kesal.

"Aku akan bertemu dengan Ratu Sarah dari Rusia. Untuk membahas kasus itu", Akira menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding.

Lacus tiba-tiba ingat tentang pertemuan Librarian Guild antara Rusia dan Jepang seperti apa yang dikatakan Albert kemarin. Ya, pertemuan rahasia itu memang membutuhkan pengawalan yang khusus sih tidak heran kalau Lacus diikut sertakan dalam pengawalan itu.

"Kasus itu sudah sangat memprihatinkan. Aku sebagai Raja dan juga tulang punggung negaraku tidak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi. Aku tidak ingin lagi ada orang tua yang menangis karena kehilangan anaknya", Akira menatap ke langit. Orbs biru safir sama yang seperti Lacus miliki memindai awan-awan putih yang berarak di langit biru. "Lagipula ada alasan khusus kenapa kau harus ikut dalam rapat itu".

"Hah?", Lacus langsung menolehi Akira.

"Librarian Guild. Snow White from Wolbrog. Bukankah Ibumu yang telah membangun organisasi itu?", lirik Akira kepada Lacus.

Lacus terkejut bukan kepalang. Kalau Akira mengetahui bahwa lembaga tersebut didirikan oleh Ibu angkatnya. Padahal dia sudah menutup rapat-rapat nama Lacus von Wolbrog dan dia tidak akan mengenakan nama itu sebelum dia memasuki kediaman Wolbrog. Lacus langsung mengambil senjata Baretta-92 yang berada di balik seragamnya dan menodongkanya kepada Akira.

"Kau... tahu bahwa orang itu adalah Ibuku?", Lacus terlihat serius.

"Tentu saja aku tahu, bodoh. Bukankah Wolbrog Faction yang selama ini melindungi Jepang?", Akira melihat Lacus dengan tatapan bodoh. "Jangan khawatir. Aku tidak akan menyebut nama itu lagi. Saat ini... hanya Lacus Yamato yang berada di hadapanku".

"MARINE YAMATO, YANG MULIA RAJA AKIRA YUKIMURA...", Lacus langsung menodongkan senjatanya ke kepala Akira dengan tatapan death glare.

"Hahaha. Kau adalah Marine Yamato seorang model, seorang siswa, dan juga seorang polisi khusus dari Librarian Guild. Kau adalah Lacus Yamato putri angkat dari Griseldis-sama, dan juga Lacus von Wolbrog kepala keluarga dari Wolbrog Faction. Dari semua itu... kau tetap Lacus Yamato yang sudah lama ku kenal, gadis bodoh, ceroboh, dan juga pemarah". Akira terliha tersenyum hangat pada gadis yang saat ini masih menempelkan Baretta ke kepalanya.

"Kau... kalau ayahmu bukan teman lama Ibuku, pasti kau sudah kubunuh sejak lama", Lacus menurunkan senjatanya, dan langsung melangkah pergi dari hadapan Akira yang tersenyum manis padanya. Jujur itu membuat Lacus menjadi malu karena dipuji sebegitu rupa oleh Akira. Maklum, mereka sudah berteman lama. Ya sekitar tiga tahun lalu.

Di sebuah kepulauan terpencil, terdapat sebuah bangunan besar. Bangunan tersebut di kelilingi pagar kawat yang menjulang tinggi. Seperti fasilitas militer pada umumnya. Di sana juga terdapat mobil-mobil jeep militer yang biasa di gunakan oleh tentara untuk beraktifitas. Sebuah helikopter baru saja mendarat tidak jauh dari fasilitas tersebut. Turunlah seorang gadis dengan surai berwarna hitam keunguan yang tergerai sampai ke pinggangnya. Dia mengenakan pakaian militer berwarna putih, dan juga shoulder patch berwarna hitam. Dia di jemput oleh beberapa tentara dengan mobil jeep untuk menuju ke gedung tersebut. Setelah sampai, para tentara tersebut memberi hormat padanya.

Seseorang yang berasal dari dalam fasilitas mengenakan seragam laboraturium juga menyambut kedatangan gadis muda tersebut. Saat memasuki fasilitas, pria yang mengenakan jas putih panjang itu tersenyum.

"Selamat datang ke Koloni Mendel, ah tidak, maksudku, 'Simulasi Surga', Valentine Eginhard", pria itu menyambut gadis dengan tampang keras dan dingin tersebut.

"Sepertinya kau menyukai tempat ini, Michael Harvestone", lirik mata Valentine yang beriris amethyst begitu tajam kepada pria yang menyambutnya tadi.

Setelah pulang kerja, Athrun dan Cagalli tidal langsung pulang ke Lily Palace, namun pergi dahulu ke supermarket yang terletak di pusat perbelanjaan kota Kaguya. Entah kenapa Cagalli menginginkan makan makanan sesuatu yang tidak pernah diminta sebelumnya, yaitu buah persik. Sudah mulai dari tadi malam dia mengidam buah tersebut. Namun dia tidak ingin mengganggu jam istirahat suaminya. Jadi dia harus menahanya sampai saat ini.

"Ah... kau tidak asik Cagalli" , Athrun berjalan ke dalam mall bersama dengan Cagalli yang menggandeng tanganya.

"Apanya?", lirik mata hazel Cagalli melihat ke arah Athrun.

"Kira sudah tahu terlebih dahulu daripada aku", suara kekecewaan terdengar dari lelaki dengan surai biru tua tersebut.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu terlebih dahulu kalau kau kau sudah tidur susah untuk membangunkanya. Lagipula... kau lelah karena seharian sudah bekerja bukan?", tangkis wanita yang tengah berbadan dua itu. Wajahnya memerah begitu dia mengkhawatirkan suaminya. Wajar bukan?

Athrun tersenyum mendengar pengakuan istrinya tersebut. Dia jadi gemas sendiri dan menarik tangan Cagalli agar bisa semakin dekat dengan dirinya. Tidak ada yang bisa membahagiakanya kecuali bisa dekat dengan salah satu wanita yang dicintainya, selain Eve, Lacus, dan Ibunya.

"Lain kali bangun kan aku ya? Satu-satunya orang yang bisa membangunkan aku saat tidur adalah ketika kau marah-marah", Athrun tersenyum.

Cagalli tertawa kecil mendengar permintaan suaminya tersebut. Mall dengan tinggi lima lantai itu penuh dengan pengunjung yang sibuk berbelanja untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari seperti pakaian, dan lain-lain. Di dalam mall juga tersedia cafe-cafe untuk sekedar duduk santai setelah berbelanja.

Athrun dan Cagalli jarang sekali memiliki kesempatan untuk berduaan seperti ini. Karena mereka juga sibuk membantu Murrue-san mengurusi Lily Palace dan anak-anak angkat Lacus. Saat mereka berdua melintasi sebuah butik dengan block neon bertuliskan 'SuperCutie' dengan tulisan warna-warni. Di depan butik tersebut juga terpampang poster gadis model Marine Yamato yang memakai baju merek 'SC' dengan tampilan gothic punk.

Athrun dan Cagalli merasa bahwa gadis itu adalah De Javu bagi mereka berdua. 'Sangat mirip' . Mereka berdua terpaku cukup lama melihat poster tersebut. Warna iris matanya, wajahnya, mirip dengan seseorang. Lacus Clyne, gadis poster itu MIRIP denganya.

"Athrun, gadis ini...", tangan Cagalli berusaha membelai poster yang dibatasi dinding kaca butik tersebut. Cagalli hampir saja menangis. Dia benar-benar merindukan sahabatnya yang sudah wafat lima tahun yang lalu.

"Ya. Sangat mirip dengan Lacus", jawab Athrun dengan mantap.

Lalu iris hazel Cagalli, tidak sengaja melihat kalung yang dipakai oleh Marine atau Lacus yang melingkar di lehernya. Sebuah kalung yang terbuat dari platina dan mempunyai bandul sebuah cincin. Dia ingat. Kalung itu sama dengan milik pemberian Kira kepada Lacus sebelum dia wafat . Di perhatikanya betul-betul cincin tersebut sampai-sampai dia melihatnya sedekat mungkin. Athrun yang melihat kelakuan istrinya tersebut jadi kebingungan.

"Ada apa Cagalli?", tanya Athrun.

"K...kalung yang dia pakai... ini milik Lacus!", Cagalli berseru.

"Hah?!", telinga Athrun langsung mendengar informasi dari istrinya itu dengan rasa terkejut.

"Ya! Ada nama Kira di dalam bandul cincinya! Hanya Lacus yang memiliki kalung itu, itu adalah hadiah yang Kira berikan untuknya... jimat...", Cagalli yakin itu adalah kalung yang Kira berikan kepada Lacus setelah dia melihat nama 'Kira' terukir di dalamnya.

"Bagaimana bisa?!", Athrun terlihat shock.

"Athrun...", Cagalli melihat suaminya shock melihat poster besar yang di dalamnya terdapat Marine atau Lacus yang menjadi modelnya.


	7. Chapter 7

BC AS 7

Di istana keluarga kerajaan Bassicova, Sarah tidak bisa tidur karena sedang membaca surat dari Librarian Guild di ruang kerjanya. Ini pertama kalinya dia mendapat surat dari kerajaan Jepang . Tiba-tiba pintu ruang kerjanya di ketuk oleh seseorang.

TOK TOK TOK

"Kakak", panggil seseorang dari luar.

"Seria? Masuklah", Sarah mengizinkan orang tersebut masuk ke dalam ruanganya.

"Kakak belum tidur? Aku bawakan coklat hangat untukmu", seorang gadis berumur lima belas tahun datang dengan membawa secangkir coklat hangat. Gadis yang agak mirip dengan Sarah itu memasuki ruang kerja Sarah yang beberapa bulan lalu naik tahta sebagai Ratu Bassicova yang menggantikan posisi ayahnya yang sudah meninggal.

Kedua Putri Kerajaan Bassicova itu akhirnya duduk bersama di depan perapian. Sarah meminum coklat hangat buatan adiknya. Sarah meletakkan cangkir tersebut setelah meminumnya sedikit. Itu cukup membuatnya tenang. Melihat kakaknya sedang diam, Seira menegurnya.

"Kakak, kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?", Seira memperhatikan kakaknya.

"Ya. Seperti itulah. Tapi jangan khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja", Sarah tersenyum kepada adiknya. "Oh ya. Maafkan aku, Seira"

"Ada apa? Kakak bisa menceritakanya padaku", pancing Seira.

"Dua hari kedepan aku akan pergi ke Jepang untuk mengadakan pertemuan dengan Librarian Guild. Kau harus kutinggal di sini bersama dengan Natarle Badgirulle", kata Sarah.

"Benarkah? Tidak apa-apa. Tapi, siapa yang akan memimpin pemerintahan selagi kakak tidak ada?", Seria menanyakan poin penting baginya.

"Helena Sarcabov yang akan menggantikanku sementara", jawabnya sambil merlihat ke perapian.

Malam harinya di Lily Palace, Athrun dan Cagalli tidak berbicara apapun mengenai gadis model poster SC yang mereka berdua temui tadi sore. Saat ini mereka sedang makan malam bersama dengan penghuni Lily Palace lainya, seperti Dacosta, Neo, Andrew, Murrue, Marukio, Kira, Shinn, Stellar, dan anak-anak angkat Lacus lainya. Walaupun hidanganya sederhana mereka makan cukup lahap. Bisa makan ditengah keluarga seperti ini memang cara yang terbaik untuk menikmati makan malam. Setelah selesai, anak-anak membantu Murrue, Stellar, dan Cagalli untuk membersihkan ruang makanya.

Marukio-sama yang saat ini sedang berada di ruang tamu mendengarkan berita tentang maraknya kasus penculikan dan hilangnya anak-anak menjadi was-was atas keselamatan putra-putri angkat Lacus. Dia juga turut prihatin apa yang terjadi dengan anak-anak malang tersebut. Tiba-tiba datanglah Andrew, dan juga Neo yang melihat berita tersebut.

"He... kasus penculikan itu semakin mengkhawatirkan ya?", tanya Andrew yang melihat sepenggal berita yang sudah lalu itu.

"Ya. Kabarnya Jepang, dan Rusia akan mengambil tindakan tegas tentang hal itu", Neo menyahuti pendapat Andrew.

"Tapi penjahatnya sudah tertangkap bukan?", Kira menyambung. Dia ingat Lacus lah yang menangkap Phillip saat dia berada di diskotik beberapa hari lalu, dan dia menyamar sebagai penari striptis. Tapi dia tidak pernah membicarakanya pada siapapun tentang Lacus itu.

"Ya. Phillip Simmons. Aku melihat berintanya di koran. Dia tewas karena bunuh diri tempo hari", Ayah angkat itu duduk di kursi yang tersedia di ruang tamu.

Di Koloni Mendel, Valentine sedang berjalan di sebuah ruang penelitian. Melalui lorong kaca tersebut dia bisa melihat anak-anak sekitar usia empat sampai sepuluh tahun sedang beristirahat. Dia pergi ke ruangan penelitian dimana Michael sedang melakukan pekerjaanya. Valentine memasuki ruangan tersebut. Melihat gadis itu datang padanya, Michael tersenyum.

"Kau tidak bisa tidur, Valentine-sama?", tanya pria tersebut.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat perkembanganya", jawabnya singkat.

"Saat ini anak-anak tersebut sedang menjalani terapi untuk menghapuskan ingatan mereka tentang orang tua mereka. Saat ini masih jauh dari kata 'berhasil'. Mungkin kau akan bisa melihat hasilnya sekitar enam bulan lagi. Kuharap kau mau bersabar", Michael sedang mengutak-atik sebuah program di komputer yang dia gunakan saat ini.

"Tidak masalah. Lakukan itu sampai mereka benar-benar melupakanya. ", perintahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sangat tidak berperasaan, Valentine-sama", lelaki itu mencibir perintah dari gadis muda yang selalu terlihat membawa katana kemana-mana.

"Perasaan hanya akan menghambat apa yang ingin aku raih", suaranya terdengar dingin.

"Tapi apa benar kau tidak apa-apa? . Kau adalah pemimpinya saat ini bukan? Valentine Eginhard-sama", Michael menyindir Valentine.

Valentine Eginhard adalah Presiden termuda pertama yang memimpin pemerintahan ORB dengan umurnya delapan belas tahun. Valentine terpilih karena dia adalah keponakan dari Arya Gonzalves yang tewas karena kudeta lima tahun yang lalu. Sosoknya yang berkharisma kuat dan juga memiliki ideologi tinggi. Dia termasuk ilmuwan berbakat di bidang genetika walaupun sebenarnya dia menyembunyikan fakta tersebut.

"Hmph, ORB adalah milikku. Apapun yang akan kulakukan itu demi kebaikan mereka", jawabnya dengan nada sinis kepada Michael.

"Walaupun kau akan menghabisi rakyatmu sendiri nanti?", Michael tersenyum melihat ketegasan yang dimiliki Valentine.

"Ya... di bawah kesatuan New World Order...", di pandangnya anak-anak yang berada di dalam laboraturium tersebut.

Dua hari kemudian, Sarah Bassicova sudah sampai di Tokyo, Jepang dengan menggunakan pesawat khusus milik keluarga kerajaan Bassicova. Pengawalan Ratu muda itu sangat ketat. Pemimpin pasukan pengawalan tersebut adalah Albert, polisi dengan pangkat tertinggi di Rusia. Beberapa bantuan pengawalan juga datang dari pemerintahan Jepang. Akira mengirim Fahrenheid untuk membantu pengawalan ke datangan Ratu Rusia tersebut. Albert, Fahrenheid, dan juga Sarah berada dalam satu mobil dengan persenjataan lengkap. Terjadilah percakapan antara Sarah dan Fahrenhied.

"Jadi... kau adalah Fahrenheid-san?", tanya Ratu cantik dengan surai biru muda tersebut.

"Ya. Saya Fahrenheid, Yang Mulia Ratu Sarah", Fahrenheid menundukkan kepalanya sebagai rasa hormat kepada Sarah.

"Albert-san banyak bercerita tentang kau dan Marine-san", Sarah tersenyum pada Albert.

"Benarkah?", jawab Fahrenheid.

Di sebuah gedung bernama Librarian Palace, dimana tempat diadakanya pertemuan rutin antara pemimpin dan perangkatnya yang tergabung dalam organisasi independen negara netral yaitu Librarian Guild. Akira sudah sampai terlebih dahulu bersama dengan Lacus telah menunggu kedatangan Ratu Sarah. Lacus mengenakan seragam bodyguard dengan jas hitam serta rok diatas lutut. Rambutnya yang panjang tersebut dia ikat menjadi sanggul agar mempermudah geraknya. Dia juga memakai kacamata hitam agar orang-orang tidak mengetahui pekerjaanya yang lain yaitu seorang model.

"Aku baru pertama kali ini bertemu dengan Ratu itu", Akira berada di ruang tunggu yang khusus digunakan untuk para pejabat untuk menunggu sebelum rapat tiba.

"Jelas saja. Bukankah dia baru saja naik tahta?", jawab Lacus yang sedari tadi duduk di sofa yang sudah tersedia.

"He... pekerjaan rumah baru saat naik tahta heh?", Akira menyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran kursi miliknya. "Sebaiknya buka lebar-lebar telingamu, Lacus".

"Ha?", Lacus langsung menoleh ke Akira yang berbicara aneh itu.

"Aku ingin kau tetap mengawasi jalanya sidang ini. Walaupun tidak resmi di Librarian Guild, kau adalah Pemimpin Wolbrog Faction, kau berhak mengambil keputusan nantinya. Fahrenheid akan menjadi wakilmu atas saksi kunci yang akan menjelaskan kronologi penangkapan Phillip", Akira memejamkan matanya.

Tidak lama berselang, rombongan dari Rusia sudah sampai di Librarian Palace. Lacus dan Akira yang mendengar laporan dari beberapa penjaga di luar langsung pergi ke luar dari ruang tunggu dan memasuki ruang rapat di Librarian Palace. Namun dia tidak langsung duduk. Dia masih ingin menyambut kedatangan tamu jauhnya yang berasal dari Rusia tersebut. Fahrenheid dan Albert mengawal saat Sarah menjejakkan kakinya di depan gedung bercat putih sama seperti warna istananya di negeri asalnya.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Sarah berpergian ke luar Rusia. Dia terkagum-kagum dengan suasana hangat musim semi di Jepang. Di sekitaran Librarian Palace terdapat jejeran pohon sakura yang menjadi icon andalan Jepang. Dia tidak pernah melihat bunga-bunga yang begitu cantik bertebaran bersama dengan angin.

Sarah melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam Librarian Palace. Di naikinya satu persatu anak tangga yang terbuat dari marmer. Memasuki bagian ruang dalam Librarian Palace, Sarah bisa melihat bagian dalam gedung itu tertata dengan apik. Fahrenheid mengantarkanya sampai ke ruang rapat di mana Akira dan beberapa orang terdekat dalam pemerintahanya sudah menunggunya, termasuk Lacus von Wolbrog yang ikut hadir di sana. Namun dia menyamar sebagai polisi/bodyguard yang mengawal Akira dalam rapat penting itu.

"Selamat datang di Jepang, ah maksud saya di Librarian Palace, Yang Mulia Ratu Sarah Bassicova", Akira mengulurkan tanganya untuk menjabat orang nomer satu di Rusia tersebut.

"Aku yang sangat terhormat bisa memenuhi undanganmu, Yang Mulia Raja Akira Yukimura", Sarah menjabat tangan Akira dengan hangat.

Akhirnya rapat akan segera di mulai. Di sana telah hadir Asuka Yamamoto, Tokiwa Meiji, Hideyoshi Satsuki. Mereka bertiga adalah pelayan Raja dalam pemerintahan Jepang. Mereka yang menjalankan dan mengawasi sistem pemerintahan yang sudah Akira buat. Dari pihak Rusia sudah hadir Irene Cannerva, Justine Earlhovic, dan Albert Rudolf.

Lacus berdiri agak jauh dari meja rapat tersebut tepat di belakang Akira duduk sekarang. Walaupun dia tidak bisa menentukan hasil rapat, namun dia akan mengawasi jalan rapat tersebut tugasnya sebagai pewaris Wolbrog Faction.

"Pertama-tama aku Sarah Bassicova, dengan ini berterima kasih atas undangan dari pihak Jepang untuk membahas kasus yang telah terjadi baik di negaraku maupun negara anda, Akira-ou", sambutan Sarah pada peserta rapat.

"Tidak. Kamilah yang berterima kasih pada anda semua yang hadir di sini untuk memenuhi undangan kami", Akira juga mengeluarkan kata sambutanya. "Baiklah, untuk memulainya kita akan panggil Fahrenheid untuk dimintai kesaksianya. Polisi yang ditugaskan untuk menangkap Phillip Simmons di Kaguya City, ORB. Untuk Fahrenheid-san dipersilahkan memberikan kesaksianya".

Fahrenheid maju dari tempatnya berdiri menuju di samping Akira untuk memberikan kesaksian seperti apa yang diminta oleh Akira.

"Saya Fahrenheid, Serda dari unit khusus kepolisian Jepang. Saya akan memberikan kesaksian sesuai dengan fakta yang sebenarnya yang ada di lapangan. Pada tanggal 19 Mei kami telah melakukan penyelidikan mendalam mengenai kaburnya Phillip dari Rusia. Phillip di duga kabur dari Rusia untuk melakukan transaksi perdagangan manusia yang dicurigai telah melakukan penyelundupan manusia melalui antar negara termasuk Jepang. Lalu tanggal 21 Mei kami telah melakukan penjebakan di sebuah diskotik di Kaguya City. Kami berhasil menangkapnya malam itu juga, kepolisian ORB telah menyepakati penangkapan itu. Setelah unit khusus dari kelompok saya berhasil menangkapnya dan juga menyita beberapa dokumen yang dicurigai sebagai data-data transaksi tersebut, kami menitipkanya di departemen Kepolisian Nasional ORB. Yang terjadi pada tanggal 22 Mei adalah Phillip Simmons, tersangka di temukan tewas dalam keadaan bunuh diri di toilet tempat penahanan sementaranya. Setelah itu, jenasah Phillip dikirim lagi ke Rusia, dan saya menyerahkan lagi semua dokumen-dokumen itu kepada Kepala Kepolisan Nasional Rusia. Sekian semua kronologi yang bisa saya sampaikan sesuai dengan fakta sebenarnya yang saya ketahui. ", Fahrenheid lalu mundur dari samping Akira menuju ke samping Lacus yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Beberapa anggota rapat terlihat terkejut. Terutama dari pihak Rusia. Mereka mencocokkan kembali dengan lembaran-lembaran yang mereka dapat sebelumnya dari Albert. Sarah terlihat tertekan karena satu-satunya kunci untuk mengetahui anak-anak itu berada sekarang sudah tiada. Lacus masih mendengarkan jalanya rapat tersebut.

"Sial... penjahat itu...", Irene merutuki kematian Phillip.

"Sudah mengkhianati negara ternyata masih bisa kabur juga dia", Joule mengejek kematian Phillip.

"Baiklah. Kita sudah mendengar kesaksian dari Fahrenheid. Sekarang, kami ingin mendengar kesaksian dari Albert Rudolf-san", Akira memohon kepada Albert untuk memberikan kesaksianya.

"Baik!", Albert berdiri dari kursinya dan berdiri di samping Sarah untuk memberikan kesaksianya. "Saya Albert Rudolf, Kepala Kepolisian Nasional Rusia, mewakili dari penyelidikan yang juga sama-sama di lakukan di Rusia. Kami menyelidiki kematian Phillip Simmons dan benar. Hal itu bermotifkan tekanan psikologis yang di alami oleh tersangka. Kami juga menerima beberapa laporan yang diberikan oleh Fahrenheid-san dan juga kelompoknya bahwa dokumen-dokumen milik Phillip adalah daftar penjualan anak-anak yang saat ini masih menghilang".

Lacus terkejut bahwa Albert memberi keterangan yang 'salah'. Seharusnya Phillip mati bukan karena bunuh diri. Namun karena 'di bunuh'. Namun itu akan membahayakan nyawa Adolf, dirinya, Fahrenheid, dan orang-orang yang terlibat dalam penyelidikan kasus tersebut. Mereka masih ingin menolong anak-anak tersebut. Dia masih tetap diam. Fahrenheid juga tahu bahwa ini tidak sesuai dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan di kantor kepolisian Rusia. Tapi membuka tabir bahwa Phillip di bunuh bukan ide bagus untuknya.

"Lalu, apakah ada yang bisa di lakukan dengan dokumen itu?", tanya Asuka mendengar keterangan Albert.

"Kami sudah mencocokkanya dengan dokumen yang berada di Rusia saat kami melakukan penangkapan terhadapan istri Phillip Simmons, Grace Simmons. Dokumen tersebut semua fiktif. Baik dokumen yang kami kumpulkan sendiri, dan juga dokumen yang di kumpulkan oleh Fahrenheid-san tidak ada yang cocok sama sekali", Albert memberi kejutan lagi kepada peserta rapat. Tapi Lacus sudah bisa menduga bahwa dokumen itu palsu. Logikanya, jika dokumen itu asli maka mereka akan mudah untuk menemukan anak-anak tersebut.

Di ORB, Kaguya City hari minggu seperti ini biasanya Kira bermain-main dengan anak-anak angkat Lacus, kali ini dia ada janji dengan Lunamaria mantan pacarnya yang terdahulu tergila-gila pada Kira. Kira tidak menyangka bahwa Lunamaria tidak melupakanya selama lima tahun itu. Hari ini dia sedang menuju ke cafe dimana Lunamaria sudah menunggunya sekitar setengah jam yang lalu. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, Kira mencari Luna yang katanya menunggu di sebuah cafe ternama di pusat perbelanjaan di ORB tersebut.

Sambil melihat-lihat dia menemukan gadis dengan rambut ungu kemerah-merahan tersebut sedang sibuk memenceti touchscreen handphonenya. Gadis yang lebih muda darinya setahun itu memakai baju yang seksi, hotpants dan juga jaket hitam. Dia memang tidak pernah berubah. Selalu menarik perhatian lelaki dengan baju-baju seperti itu. Dia pun menghampirinya.

"Yo, Luna", sapa Kira yang sudah berada di depanya.

"Ah, Kira... Kira!", gadis tersebut langsung berdiri memeluknya.

Kira juga balik memeluknya. Karena sudah lama sekali dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan gadis yang pernah menempati perasaanya tersebut. akhirnya mereka duduk bersama-sama. Luna sudah memesankan kopi latte kesukaan Kira terlebih dahulu sebelum putra Hibiki itu datang.

"Kira, kau dari mana saja? Aku sudah lama sekali mencarimu kemana-mana", Luna mulai mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya kepada Kira.

"Ah maaf. Aku sudah lama tidak memberimu kabar", Kira tersenyum.

"Aku ke kantormu, tapi mereka bilang kau sudah tidak lagi bekerja di sana. Aku ke rumahmu, mereka bilang rumahmu sudah menjadi aset negara. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus mencarimu kemana", gadis itu mulai mengomel.

"Ya... maafkan aku. Karena ada sesuatu itu harus kulakukan", Kira juga sedikit rindu dengan Luna.

"Ada apa? Seharusnya kau bisa ceritakan itu padaku kan? Jika perusahaanmu jatuh bangkrut, maka kau bisa minta tolong padaku untuk merebut Infinity kembali. Kau dan aku sudah lama berteman. Mulai dari SD kau tahu itu", Luna mendengus kesal. Lunamaria dan Kira adalah teman semasa kecil. Walaupun dia tidak seberapa akur dengan Cagalli.

" Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu", jawabnya sambil tersenyum kaku. Ya, Lunamaria termasuk orang yang bersedia melakukan apapun demi cintanya kepada Kira. Dengan buktinya dia selama bertahun-tahun Luna berusaha mencari keberadaan Kira.

"Aku... aku sudah bilang. Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak perduli dengan apapun", Luna mengalihkan pandanganya kepada Kira. Dia sangat merindukan kedua mata amethyst itu. "Aku tidak perduli seberapa playboynya dirimu, aku akan menghabisi semua gadis-gadis yang berani di dekatmu, kau ingat itu 'kan?".

Kira tertegun dengan kata-kata Luna. Tidak perduli seberapa seringnya Kira bermain dibelakang Luna, Luna selalu memaafkanya. Kesetiaan Luna memang luar biasa. Sama seperti kesetiaanya kepada Lacus yang sudah lama tidur dalam ketenanganya.

Lily Palace, Cagalli dan Athrun menikmati waktu berduanya di balkon kamar milik mereka berdua. Hari yang cerah untuk menikmati waktu santai di hari minggu. Athrun dan Cagalli melihat anak-anak Lacus bermain di tepi pantai.

"Athrun", panggil Athrun yang masih menatapi laut.

"Ada apa Cagalli?", tolehnya kepada istrinya.

"Kau belum bilang apapun tentang model yang tempo hari kita temui di pusat perbelanjaan kepada Kira?, Cagalli berdiri di samping Athrun.

"Tidak. Aku belum bilang padanya. Aku masih ragu bahwa model itu adalah Lacus", jawabnya.

"Tapi kalung itu... aku yakin kalung itu adalah kalung yang Kira berikan kepada Eve. Tapi sebelum pemakamanya, kau melepaskan kalung itu, dan memberikanya kepada Lacus 'kan?", Cagalli kembali mengoreksi ingatan Athrun.

"Ya. Kau benar. Tapi... mungkin saja itu kebetulan. Ada banyak nama Kira di dunia ini", Athrun memberikan alasanya kenapa dia meragukan Marine adalah Lacus.

"Begitukah? Entah kenapa... aku sangat percaya, bahwa gadis model itu adalah Lacus", Cagalli memang merasakan instingnya sebagai seorang sahabat begitu kuat saat melihat poster yang kemarin dilihatnya di butik SC. "Ah, bagaimana kalau kita mencari tahu?", tanya Cagalli.

"Heh?", iris zamrud Athrun melebar.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu namanya. Mungkin bisa memberikan petunjuk!", wanita berambut blonde itu semangat akan idenya yang tiba-tiba melintas di kepalanya.

Sore hari di Koloni Mendel, Valentine melihat anak-anak yang berada di laboraturrium tersebut sedang melakukan latihan menembak dengan sasaran tembak yang sudah di siapkan. Gadis yang terlihat sangat dingin tersebut memperhatikan kemampuan anak-anak tersebut satu persatu dengan sepasang iris amethystnya yang tajam.

Seorang gadis dengan surai putih kebiruan datang menghampirinya dengan memakai pakaian yang sama dengan Valentine. Namun dia tidak memakai shoulder patch berwarna emas, melainkan berwarna hitam.

"Valentine-sama, maafkan aku datang terlambat. Aku harus menunggunya bergerak lalu aku bisa pergi untuk melaporkanya padamu", gadis itu berkata pada Valentine.

"Apakah mereka sudah bergerak?", tanyanya tanpa memperdulikan gadis yang datang padanya.

"Ya, Sarah Bassicova sudah melakukan kunjunganya ke Jepang untuk membahasnya bersama dengan Librarian Guild", jawabnya.

"Hmph. Kau yakin akan membunuhnya dari belakang? Seria Bassicova?", Valentine melirik gadis yang mirip dengan Ratu Rusia tersebut.

"Akan sangat tidak terhormat jika aku menjatuhkan mahkota yang dipakai oleh kakakku. Itu sebabnya aku tidak akan menjatuhkanya, namun mengambilnya dengan perlahan. Aku tahu posisiku sebagai Putri Kedua Bassicova", iris merah marun Seria memandang anak-anak yang sedang dilatih secara militer di dalam lab tersebut.

"Sebagai seorang Putri dari kerajaan besar, tentunya kau tidak ingin tanganmu ikut kotor ya? Menggunakan orang itu sebagai kambing hitam", gadis dengan surai hitam keunguan itu mulai menatap gadis keturunan kerajaan Bassicova.

"Orang bodoh itu. Maksudmu Phillip Simmons? Ah, bukankah anda sudah memerintahkan seseorang untuk membunuh Phillip? Saya sangat berterima kasih kepada anda. Pekerjaan saya berkurang sedikit atas bantuan dari anda", senyum Seira.

"Ya. Semua ini sesuai dengan harga anak-anak itu bukan?", Valentine berjalan melewati Seira.

"Ya, Valentine-sama", Seira menundukkan kepalanya untuk memberi hormat kepada Valentine.


	8. Chapter 8

Sehari setelah rapat selesai, Sarah menikmati hari terakhirnya berada di Jepang. Kali ini dia menginap di salah satu paviliun khusus istana milik Akira yang biasanya di gunakan untuk tamu penting seperti dirinya dari negara lain. Sedangkan kini Akira sedang berada di ruang kerjanya bersama dengan Lacus dan Fahrenheid untuk membahas rapat tempo hari. Di sana juga ada Obita yang menyiapkan hidangan teh seperti biasanya.

"Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu, Lacus?", Akira melihat gadis berambut pirang itu duduk di sofa membaca surat dari agency modelnya.

"Ada yang aneh. ORB tidak melakukan apapun tentang ini. Hanya itu saja", dia tetap melanjutkan membaca surat dan tidak memperhatikan Akira yang sedang serius.

"ORB bukan lagi anggota Librarian Guild kau tahu", Raja itu melirik sebal ke arah Lacus. "Bagaimana pendapatmu Fahrenheid? Mistress mu itu tidak berguna", dia mengalihkan pertanyaanya ke Fahrenheid. Begitu di katai tidak berguna oleh Raja yang baru berumur tujuh belas tahun itu, Lacus langsung pergi keluar dari ruang kerja Akira dan juga tidak lupa membanting pintunya.

BRAAAK!

Fahrenheid hanya bisa memaklumi kelakuan putri dari Lacus Clyne tersebut. "Saya berpendapat sama dengan Lacus-sama".

"Benarkah?", iris birunya menatap Fahrenheid. "Tapi kalau mencurigai sesuatu tanpa bukti itu tidak boleh loh. Sekarang baik Jepang dan Rusia sekarang sama-sama kehilangan petunjuk penting dari kasus ini". Akira menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi kerja miliknya.

Lacus mengomel sendiri saat keluar dari ruang kerja Akira. Dia tidak terima dibilangi tidak berguna oleh pemuda yang selalu menggodanya itu. Padahal dia sudah susah payah terbang ke ORB untuk memecahkan kasus ini, dan rela menjalani dua pekerjaanya sekaligus. Saat sedang asik mengomel sendiri, dia tidak sadar kalau dia menabrak seseorang.

BRUK!

"E..eh!", Lacus langsung melihat orang yang ditabraknya yang terduduk di lantai bersamaan dengan dirinya.

"Ma..maaf!", Sarah langsung menunduk meminta maaf.

"Eh? Yang Mulia Sarah...", Lacus terkejut ternyata yang ditabraknya adalah Ratu dari Rusia.

Akhirnya mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu bersama di dalam paviliun sementara Sarah. Sarah sangat senang akhirnya ada teman yang bisa dia ajak untuk mengobrol. Selama ini dia selalu bosan berada di kamar sebesar ini. Mereka sedang berada di teras halaman kamar yang dipakai Sarah yang langsung menghadap taman batu yang indah.

"Jadi kau adalah Marine Yamato yang membantu Albert-san waktu itu? Kau adalah teman Fahrenheid-san bukan?", tanya Ratu muda itu dengan lembut.

"Eh... Ya", Lacus menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu secara langsung, Marine-san. Terima kasih telah membantu kami, Rusia untuk memecahkan kasus penculikan yang terjadi di negara kami", senyumnya.

"Bukan masalah, Yang Mulia. Itu sudah menjadi tugas saya untuk membantu anggota Librarian Guild. Lagipula Jepang juga mengalami posisi yang sama dengan Rusia sekarang", Lacus melihat Sarah adalah orang yang sangat lembut.

"Senangnya. Seandainya aku bisa menjadi orang sepertimu, Marine-san", tiba-tiba wajah anggun dari Sarah berubah menjadi sendu.

"Eh?", Lacus melihat raut wajah Sarah yang memalingkan pandangan dari dirinya.

"Kau bisa melakukan apapun yang kau bisa. Kau kuat, cantik, cerdas, bahkan kau tidak segan-segan untuk terjun langsung untuk menyelidiki kasus ini. Berbeda denganku. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun untuk bisa menolong anak-anak itu...", iris biru muda Sarah menelisik satu persatu batu yang tersusun dengan artistik di taman itu.

"Yang Mulia Sarah...", Lacus bisa merasakan bahwa saat ini Sarah merasa tidak berguna menjadi seorang Ratu.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Panggil saja Sarah. Akan lebih menyenangkan jika bisa berbicara dengan orang yang baik sepertimu tanpa formalitas apapun bukan? Lagipula kita sebaya bukan?", senyumnya. Dia tidak tahu kalau Marine dua tahun lebih muda dari dirinya. "Aku sudah lama sekali tidak memiliki teman bicara sepertimu. Ini kesempatan yang langka buatku bisa bertemu dengan model ternama dari Jepang sepertimu", tawa kecilnya.

"H..he!? Yang Mulia...!", wajah Lacus langsung memerah. Dia tidak tahu kalau Sarah juga mengetahui pekerjaan sampingnya tersebut.

"Berbeda denganku. Walaupun aku seorang Ratu, aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun yang aku inginkan. Aku terikat dengan aturan, tradisi, dan juga politik. Bahkan... aku merasa aku ini hanya boneka yang tidak berguna...tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain duduk di singgasana dan menerima laporan dari orang-orang yang bekerja untukku... sebagai seorang Ratu aku merasa semua ini sia-sia. Boneka yang hanya dibuat untuk pajangan...", ungkapnya dengan jujur.

_"Kau pasti membenci dirimu sendiri ya...?"_, pikir Lacus dalam hati. Dia bisa memaklumi keadaan Sarah saat ini. Dia mempunyai kesamaan dengan Akira.

Pada awal pemerintahanya dua tahun yang lalu, sebelum Ayah dan Ibu Akira tewas karena kecelakaan mobil, dia naik tahta secara otomatis di umurnya yang masih sangat belia. Yaitu lima belas tahun. Banyak yang meragukan kemampuan dari Raja muda tersebut. Bahkan ada beberapa orang mentri yang berusaha menggeser kedudukan Akira. Namun sebagai Wolbrog Faction yang melindungi kerajaan Jepang, Snow White from Wolbrog tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Wolbrog Faction bekerja di bawah tanah untuk membantu jalanya pemerintahan tersebut. Beruntung Akira adalah anak yang cerdas, dan dia belajar berbagai macam hal dari politik, ekonomi, sosial, dan yang lain langsung dari Ibu angkat dari Lacus itu.

"Itu sebabnya... aku memutuskan Rusia untuk bergabung kembali ke Librarian Guild karena aku lemah", jawabnya sedih.

"Menurutku tidak begitu", Lacus melihat kedepan.

"Eh?", toleh Sarah kepada model SC tersebut.

"Kau sudah mau repot-repot datang kemari, ke Librarian Guild itu sudah menunjukkan bahwa kau sudah berusaha 'bergerak' dengan keinginanmu sendiri. Kau ingin menolong anak-anak itu bukan? Kurasa kau bukan boneka. Jika kau boneka, kau tidak akan mempunyai rasa kasih sayang dan hasrat ingin menolong mereka seperti itu", Lacus tersenyum kecil.

Iris biru muda Sarah melebar. Dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah dia dengar. Rasanya Sarah ingin menangis. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa ada orang yang begitu mengerti dengan posisinya saat ini. Air matanya turun perlahan. Dia sangat senang, bisa mendapatkan 'semangat' seperti itu dari orang yang baru dia kenalnya secara langsung ini.

"He..hei! Kenapa menangis?", Lacus jadi kebingungan sendiri.

"Aku... aku senang... aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Marine-san...", dia bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan Lacus.

"Tapi... jangan menangis dong", jujur Lacus tidak bisa melihat orang lain menangis. Dia akan kebingungan dengan apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk menghentikan orang itu menangis.

"Bisakah kau menadatangani majalah ini?", Sarah memberikan sebuah majalah yang terdapat model-model baju SC yang diperagakan oleh Lacus aka Marine Yamato.

"He?", dia tidak percaya bahwa Ratu Rusia itu bisa mengajaknya bercanda seperti ini.

Albert yang sedari tadi mengintip kegiatan kedua gadis tersebut tersenyum melihat Sarah mulai ceria lagi. Dia tahu dari Rusia sendiri sudah banyak tekanan akan kasus tersebut. Dia juga bisa merasakan bahwa Sarah sudah mendapatkan kembali kepercayaan dirinya sebagai seorang Ratu.

Di Koloni Mendel, di dalam ruang kerjanya Valentine sedang membaca data-data anak-anak yang masuk dalam fasilitas 'Simulasi Surga' tersebut satu persatu. Mulai dari nama, tanggal lahir, dan juga latar belakang orang tuanya. Dia tertarik dengan salah satu dari sekian banyak kertas yang sudah dia baca. Di sana terdapat foto seorang anak berumur sekitar sepuluh tahun memiliki rambut coklat dan mata amethyst.

"Mayu... Asakura...?", bacanya perlahan.

Datanglah Michael membawa lagi laporan-laporan atas perintah dari Ketua Muda ORB tersebut. Memang selama ini Michael bekerja langsung atas perintah Valentine yang mendirikan fasilitas ini.

"Valentine-sama", panggil pria dengan perawakan kurus tersebut.

"Michael?", Valentine melihat Michael menaruh beberapa laporan tentang anak-anak yang berada di fasilitas tersebut.

"Sepertinya anda tertarik dengan salah satu anak-anak itu", senyumnya.

"Ya. Mayu Asakura. Aku tertarik denganya. Bagaimana perkembangan anak ini?", tanya Valentine sambil memberikan kertas yang dibacanya kepada orang yang pernah diserahi Infinity oleh Kira tersebut.

"Dia adalah jenius diantara jenius yang berada di sini, Valentine-sama. Dia sudah memiliki bakat untuk menjadi bidak catur perang yang anda inginkan", dilihatnya kembali kertas yang diberikan Valentine padanya. "Dia termasuk expert. Walaupun perkembanganya baru 65%".

"Hmmh. Bagus. Apakah dia dapat kita gunakan sebagai bahan percobaan sementara?", tanya Valentine tanpa menolehi Michael.

"Jika itu yang anda inginkan, Valentine-sama. Tapi mohon bersabar sebulan lagi jika anda benar-benar menginginkan hasil percobaan yang maksimal", Michael menunduk menuruti permintaan gadis dengan surai hitam keunguan tersebut. "Karena berkat anda, saya bisa melakukan hal 'gila' yang sudah saya impikan. Yaitu mendesign otak manusia dengan program 'Destiny'. Sebuah software yang saya kembangkan, dan berkat anda saya memiliki banyak bahan percobaan yang bisa saya gunakan sesuka hati saya".

"Sebulan ya... usahakan berjalan secepat mungkin, dia prioritas utama mulai saat . Ini berkat orang bodoh yang bernama Kira Yamato yang menyerahkan Infinity kepada maniak sepertimu dan menyerahkan fasilitas Hibiki kepada ORB melalui Erica Simmons", Valentine tersenyum remeh. "Orang-orang bodoh itu... "

"Ya. Saya akan melakukan yang terbaik, dan saya akan selesaikan persiapan Mayu Asakura secepatnya", Michael meninggalkan ruang kerja Valentine dan menuju laboraturium dimana Mayu sedang berada di ruang isolasi dan dilehernya terdapat kalung identitas dan juga pelacak yang umumnya dipakai kepada seluruh anak-anak di dalam fasilitas itu jikalau salah satu dari mereka ada yang lari atau kabur.

"Valentine-sama sepertinya jatuh cinta kepadamu, Mayu-chan", tawa Michael.

"Kira nii-chan... Lacus nee-chan...", dia berbicara sendiri.

Sebulan kemudian Lacus sudah kembali lagi ke ORB atas permintaan dari management 'Super Cutie' bahwa Lacus aka Marine menerima banyak surat penggemar yang menginginkan Lacus bisa melakukan meet and greet dengan penggemarnya. Walaupun bukan artis melainkan seorang model, Lacus sangat menarik perhatian para kaula muda terutama para gadis-gadis yang mengagumi 'kesempurnaanya' sebagai seorang gadis muda yang bertalenta. Saat ini Lacus bersama Fahrenheid berada di apartement sementara di Kaguya City.

"Gyaa! Keren sekali! Aku banyak mendapat surat penggemar! Lagipula ada meet and greet lagi!", Lacus kegirangan sambil membaca surat penggemarnya sambil tidur-tiduran di ranjang.

"Maafkan saya, mengganggu kesenangan anda, Lacus-sama. Tapi, apa anda lupa? Kita kemari juga mengemban misi dari Akira-sama dan Librarian Guild", Fahrenheid menyusun surat-surat penggemar yang di titipkan salah satu butik 'SuperCutie' yang berada di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan di ORB. Mendengar apa yang dikatakan pemuda yang selalu mendampinginya itu membuat Lacus menjadi lesu kembali.

"Kenapa kau ingatkan lagi aku hal itu...", Lacus menenggelamkan kepalanya di bantal. Dia malas sekali mendengar kata 'misi' yang berarti ada pekerjaan lagi yang harus dia lakukan.

_Flashback_

_ Di ruang kerja Akira tertinggal hanya Fahrenheid dan raja muda dari Jepang tersebut. Mereka berdua masih memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar bisa mendapatkan petunjuk lagi yang sekarang mulai mengarah ke ORB. Tapi Akira melihat sepertinya Lacus sedang senang saat Fahrenheid dan dirinya memasuki ruang kerjanya. Akhirnya dia menanyakan orang yang sangat dekat dengan Lacus dan Snow White itu._

_ "Hei, sebelum dia masuk sepertinya anak itu senang sekali. Ada apa?", tanya pemuda dengan surai hitam itu._

_ "Entahlah. Mungkin dari agency permodelan. Yang bisa membuat Lacus-sama senang adalah pekerjaanya itu sebagai seorang model, dan juga 'Ibu' nya...", tentu Fahrenheid tidak mengatakan bahwa 'Lacus Clyne' adalah Ibu yang dapat menyenangkan hati seorang Lacus Yamato._

_ Tidak lama Lacus kembali memasuki ruang kerja Akira dengan senyum sumringah. Berbeda saat dia meninggalkan ruang kerja 'teman' kerjanya itu. Itu karena dia bisa bertemu dengan salah satu 'fans' nya, Sarah Bassicova yang juga Ratu dari Rusia. Lacus senang karena setidaknya dia bisa membuat jalinan pertemanan yang 'normal' daripada yang dia lakukan bersama dengan Fahrenheid dan juga Akira._

_ "Kenapa kau kembali?", tanya Akira sedikit aneh melihat perubahan sikap Lacus._

_ "Ah, handphoneku tertinggal ", jawabnya sambil bersenandung. Tidak biasanya Lacus telihat begitu 'secerah' ini. Bahkan Fahrenheid pun melihatnya dengan tatapan 'jijik'._

_ "Kau senang sekali, ada apa?", Akira ingin mendapatkan jawaban yang jujur dari Lacus._

_ "Humph. Sebulan lagi aku akan mengadakan meet and greet dengan penggemarku di ORB", jawabnya. "Aku harap kau tidak mengganggu pekerjaanku itu", jawabnya dengan santai. "Dan seminggu lagi aku akan mengadakan meet and greet di Tokyo Center!"_

_ "Bahkan model amatir sepertimu bisa melakukan meet and greet?", sindir Akira._

_ "KATAKAN SEKALI LAGI BRENGSEK!", dengan langkah yang besar dan berat Lacus meluapkan emosinya sambil menggebrak meja kerja Akira._

_ "Bagaimana? Apakah kau sudah memikirkan sesuatu? Tentang kecurigaanmu kepada ORB?", tanya Akiramengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Itu membuat Lacus sadar kembali._

_ "Entahlah. Kita sepertinya harus menyelidiki ORB dengan diam-diam. Librarian Guild, Rusia dan Jepang sudah resmi kembali bersatu di dalam Librarian Guild. Aku tidak ingin kalian dicurigai sebagai tindakan spionase terhadap ORB. Sarah dan Albert juga sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menemukan anak-anak itu...", pikir Lacus. _

_ Akira melihat Lacus begitu bersimpati kepada 'teman' barunya, yaitu Sarah. Tiba-tiba muncul ide dikepalanya. _

_ "Lacus, kau bilang kau akan melakukan meet and greet di ORB bukan?", tanya Akira cepat._

_ "Eh ya", jawab Lacus._

_ "Kalau begitu, pergilah", perintah raja itu dengan tiba-tiba._

_ "He? Aku memang ingin pergi ke sana bodoh!", Lacus merasa dirinya diusir oleh Akira._

_ "Bukan, bukan itu bodoh. Pergilah ke sana sebagai Marine Yamato!", teriak Akira berusaha menjelaskan situasinya kepada Lacus yang agak telmi karena terlalu kegirangan atas meet and greet tersebut._

_ "Marine Yamato ya... tapi bagaimana dengan Abraham Said? Abraham Said adalah orang yang mengetahui posisi Lacus-sama bahwa Lacus-sama adalah polisi yang bekerja untuk Jepang dan Rusia", Fahrenheid menanyakan status Lacus. Jika Lacus kembali ke ORB dengan status masih bekerja di kepolisian ORB, maka itu akan menyebabkan spekulasi bahwa Lacus dikirim untuk memata-matai ORB._

"_Aku akan mencopot status kalian berdua sebagai kepolisian Jepang. Mulai sekarang kau adalah Marine Yamato yang seperti yang kau inginkan, sebagai seorang model dan juga orang sipil biasa. Tapi tetap aku dan Librarian Guild akan memback-up statusmu tersebut", Akira mengeluarkan ide brilian yang keluar dari otaknya._

"_B..benar juga... dengan ini kita bisa mencari lebih jauh bukan?", Lacus menyadari ide pemuda yang selalu bertengkar denganya tersebut._

_ "Ini tugasmu Lacus, sebagai kepala keluarga Wolbrog Faction...", begitu perkataan itu keluar dari mulut Akira, Lacus langsung berubah menjadi berserk._

_ Endflashback_

"Kepala keluarga Wolbrog Faction ya... astaga", Lacus menutup matanya.

Umur kandungan Cagalli sudah menginjak enam bulan semenjak dirinya 'ditemukan' dalam keadaan hamil oleh dokter cantik di klinik markas militer ORB, Phenelope. Dia sekarang sedang mengidam sesuatu yang mungkin membuat Athrun kebingungan. Jangankan, Athrun, bahkan Kira pun heran dengan mengidam aneh ala Cagalli ini.

"Athrun, aku ingin bertemu dengan gadis sampul 'SuperCutie' itu!", teriak Cagalli merengek kepada Athrun yang saat ini sedang makan siang bersama dengan saudara kembarnya.

"Ah.. Cagalli, yang kita tahu, model itu sekarang berada di Jepang", keluh Athrun sambil sweat drop.

"Model?", tanya Kira aneh. "Kau mengidam bertemu model?", tanya Kira cekikikan.

"Iya, Kira. Sekitar dua bulan yang lalu, aku menemukan poster yang modelnya sangat cantik. Aku ingin sekali bertemu denganya, aku harap anakku perempuan akan cantik seperti dia", Cagalli menyatakan alasan yang tidak jelas. Namun Kira memahami keinginan adiknya itu.

"Kau pasti memiliki waktu yang sangat-sangat berat Athrun, apakah kau menyesal menikah denganya?", Kira tertawa melihat Athrun begitu pasrah menghadapi istri yang mengandung anak pertama mereka.

"Eh itu...apakah aku dan Cagalli harus pergi ke Jepang untuk menemuinya?", Athrun tidak tahu bagaimana menjawab godaan Kira.

"Pemisi...", Meyrin menghampiri trio yang selalu makan bersama saat jam istirahat siang itu.

"Meyrin-chan?", Kira melihat Meyrin membawa nampan berupa makan siang.

"Anu... bisakah saya duduk disini? DI tempat lain penuh...", dia sambil menunduk malu.

"Eh?", Athrun melihat di meja lain memang penuh. Akhirnya dia mengijinkan asistenya itu untuk menikmati santap siang bersama-sama.

Cagalli seperti tidak tenang berada duduk di dekat rasa mengidamnya mengalahkan apapun saat ini. Cagalli malah bermanja-manja dipundak Athrun. Walaupun sebenarnya Athrun merasa sedikit malu, namun apa boleh buat. Ini demi anak yang akan dia besarkan bersama dengan Cagalli.

"Athrun, jika kita tidak bisa menemuinya, ayo kita ke pusat perbelanjaan lagi. Aku ingin melihat posternya lagi!", pintanya dengan manja.

"Cagalli, ini sudah ketujuh kalinya dalam seminggu kau pergi ke sana karena ingin melihat poster itu berjam-jam", Athrun berusaha menahan emosinya kepada wanita berambut blonde itu. Memang belakangan setelah pulang kerja, kegiatan utama Athrun adalah mengantarkan Cagalli untuk pergi ke mall hanya untuk melihat poster Marine aka Lacus Yamato.

Melihat pertengkaran kecil pasangan suami istri yang menikah empat tahun lalu itu membuat Kira jadi tertawa sendiri. Memang mereka adalah pasangan yang 'aneh' yang pernah Kira temui. Athrun dan Cagalli masih beradu argumen. Meyrin mendengar kata poster membuatnya bertanya-tanya.

"Poster?", sahut Meyrin.

"Oh itu. Cagalli sedang hamil, dan dia mengidolakan seorang model yang katanya tenar. Dia sangat ingin berjumpa denganya", Kira tertawa melihat Cagalli yang berusaha membujuk Athrun untuk menemaninya lagi pergi ke mall untuk melihat poster itu.

"Oh...", tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa rasa kecemburuan menghinggapi gadis berambut merah tersebut kepada Cagalli yang dengan bebasnya bisa dekat dengan Athrun. Namun dia tidak bisa berbuat banyak mengingat Cagalli adalah istri dari Athrun.

Tiba-tiba ponsel milik Meyrin berbunyi, dan dia mengambil dari kantung rok kerjanya. Saat dilihat itu adalah nomer dari Stellar Loussier. Dia begitu bersemangat mengetahui temanya itu menelfonya. Dia langsung mengangkat telfon itu.

"Halo, Meyrin disini", jawabnya.

"Meyrin-san, ini aku Stellar", Stellar dengan nada gembira.

"Stellar-chan! Ada apa menelfon?", tanggapnya.

Begitu mendengar nama Stellar, ketiganya langsung menoleh ke arah Meyrin. Meyrin yang diperhatikan sekian rupa langsung kebingungan. Namun dia tetap melanjutkan sambungan telfon milik Stellar.

"Kau tahu, besok akan ada meet and greet Marine Yamato loh! Di Kaguya City e-walk!", ungkap Stellar dengan senang di ujung telfon sana.

"Apa?! Marine Yamato-chan?! Benarkah?!", sambut Meyrin dengan antusias.

Begitu menyebut nama Marine Yamato, trio yang terdiri dari Kira, Cagalli, dan Athrun kembali jaw drop. Sampai-sampai sendok makanan Kira terjatuh. Bahkan Cagalli melepaskan lenganya dari Athrun.

"Ya. Besok hari minggu pukul 09.30am. Aku besok pergi kesana, kau juga ikut kan?", tanya Stellar yang menyiapkan majalah yang terdapat foto-foto Lacus dengan pakaian SC. Tentunya dia ingin minta tanda tangan gadis model itu.

"Tentu, tentu! Baiklah sebelum jam 09.30am aku akan berada di sana. Terima kasih atas informasinya, Stellar-chan. Sampai jumpa", Meyrin langsung menutup telfonya.

Cagalli sudah memandang Meyrin dengan serius. Begitu dapat pandangan seperti itu Meyrin ketakutan. Sorot mata hazel itu begitu menakutkan. Ada apa ini? Dia merasa tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah.

"K...kau bilang Marine Yamato bukan? Model majalah SC itu?", tanya Cagalli dengan serius.

"Y..ya. Ada apa, Cagalli-san?", tanyanya takut-takut.

"Gyaa! Athrun, dia datang ke Kaguya City! Besok kau harus temani aku kesana!",peluk Cagalli kegirangan. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa idola dadakanya itu akan kembali untuk menyapa penggemarnya. Athrun sampai sesak begitu Cagalli hilang kendali seperti ini.

"A..anu apakah Cagalli-san penggemarnya?", Meyrin berbisik pelan kepada Kira.

Kira tidak menjawab apa-apa. Dia akan datang, Marine Yamato aka Lacus Yamato... Di dalam pikiranya dia tidak mempunyai pikiran lain selain bertemu lagi dengan 'putri' dari Lacus Clyne tersebut.

To Be Countinued

* * *

Makasi yang uda nyempetin baca karya saya :)

For reviewer and all silent reader :)

Uzumaki : Oke sipp :)

Vermie Hans : Itu OC semua sayang :) . Iya ketemunya sekitar 2 ato 3 chapter lagi hahahaha. Tapi yg Mirror of Another 9 uda kukasi ketemu kok merekanya hahahaha. Makasi ya sayang :*


	9. Chapter 9

Di kamarnya Lacus sedang bersiap-siap untuk menghadiri meet and great hari ini. Saat ini dia sedang duduk di depan cermin sambil menyisir rambutnya yang terbilang lumayan panjang. Fahrenheid sedang menyiapkan beberapa pucuk senjata yang dia persiapkan untuk berjaga-jaga. Selain tugas utamanya adalah mengawal Marine Yamato aka Lacus Yamato sesuai dengan perjanjian dirinya dengan Ibu cermin yang dia gunakan untuk berdandan, Lacus menempelkan sebuah foto Lacus Clyne yang tersenyum begitu lembut.

"Ibu...", dia tersenyum pada foto itu. Saat menyisir rambutnya, dia sadar bahwa cat rambutnya yang berwarna emas mulai pudar dan warna rambut aslinya yaitu merah jambu terlihat di sebagian rambutnya. "Lho, cat rambutnya sudah pudar lagi? Fahrenheid, kau bagaimana sih? Cat rambutnya sudah mulai pudar lagi nih!", komplainya kepada orang terdekatnya itu.

"Hahh...", si pemuda dengan rambut abu-abu tersebut menghela nafas atas komplain putri dari Lacus Clyne tersebut. "Ikat saja rambutmu, anggap saja itu model rambutmu yang baru. Kita tidak sempat untuk mengecatnya lagi".

"Sialan", umpatnya. "Yah mau bagaimana lagi". Akhirnya Lacus membiarkan warna pink dari sebagian rambutnya itu terlihat. Jadi ada perpaduan warna pink dan blonde di rambut model tenar tersebut. Dia memodeli rambutnya dengan ponytail. Saat melihat di kaca, tidak terlalu buruk juga kelihatanya. "Hee... bagus juga kelihatanya".

"Sudah ayo cepat. Nanti terlambat", Fahrenheid langsung keluar dari ruangan apartement yang dipakai untuk Lacus menginap sementara.

Lacus melihat foto Ibunya sambil tersenyum. "Ibu, doakan aku semoga Meet and Greet ini berjalan lancar ya", terlihat kalung Lacus yang berliontinkan cincin Kira melingkar di lehernya.

Di kediaman Presiden ORB, Valentine Eginhard. Gadis itu sedang meminum teh di ruang kerjanya. Setelah melakukan kunjungan ke Koloni Mendel beberapa hari yang lalu dia memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara telfon yang ada di mejanya. Dia pun menerima telfon tersebut.

"Valentine-sama, Abraham Said-san ingin menemui anda", kata operator yang sedang bertugas di ruang lobi

"Suruh dia masuk", perintahnya singkat.

Tidak lama berselang Abraham pun memasuki ruang kerja Presiden ORB termuda itu. Dia melihat gadis itu sedang membaca beberapa carik kertas sambil menikmati teh paginya. Pria itu masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Valentine sambil memberi hormat.

"Selamat pagi, Valentine-sama", Abraham sampai di depan meja kerja Valentine.

"Tidak perlu basa-basi. Apa kau sudah mempersiapkan tempatnya?", tanyanya dingin.

"Ya, saya sudah mempersiapkan tempatnya, Valentine-sama. Untuk menguji coba senjata yang akan anda gunakan di peperangan nanti. Saya juga sudah membawanya kemari", jawab Abraham.

"Pastikan tidak ada orang-orang yang mencurigakan masuk ke dalam sana", Valentine berdiri dari kursinya setelah membaca kertas-kertas miliknya.

"Maafkan saya, Valentine-sama", perkataan Abraham membuat gadis itu menoleh kepada pria yang lebih tua daripada dirinya tersebut. "Sayangnya, sudah ada orang yang 'mencurigakan' berada di sana".

"Siapa?", Valentine menanyakan secara lanjut.

"Marine Yamato. Dia adalah anggota kepolisian Jepang yang kemarin membantu Rusia untuk melakukan penangkapan terhadap Phillip Simmons. Tapi setelah pemeriksaan dokumen, dan passport miliknya yang terbaru, status dirinya sebagai kepolisian Jepang sudah dicabut", pria itu menjawab pertanyaan Valentine.

Valentine terdiam mendengar jawaban Abraham. Lalu gadis dengan surai hitam keunguan itu tertawa kecil. Abraham tidak mengerti apa yang lucu dari itu. Yang dia tahu Lacus atau Marine menjadi salah satu penghalang dimana Valentine akan melakukan percobaanya. Setelah tertawa kecil sejenak, dia melihat ke Abraham.

"Apa yang harus saya lakukan, Valentine-sama?", tanya Abraham sedikit aneh.

"Tidak ada. Aku senang kau memberikan ku kabar baik seperti ini. Tetap lanjutkan misi kita", Valentine membalikkan badanya sambil melihat ke luar jendela dimana dia bisa menikmati pemandangan indah kota ORB dari tempatnya bekerja.

"Tapi apakah tidak berbahaya? Kemungkinan dia akan mengacaukan apa yang Valentine-sama rencanakan hari ini", Abraham menyanggah Valentine.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lakukan saja tugasmu seperti biasa. Maaf beberapa bulan kemarin aku tidak sempat bertemu untuk mengucapkan terima kasih padamu atas tugasmu telah membunuh Phillip", perintahnya.

"Ah itu bukan masalah, Valentine-sama", ternyata yang membunuh Phillip adalah Abraham. Abraham menggunakan intimidasi dan memaksa Phillip menenggak cairan pembersih lantai.

"Kau bisa kembali bekerja", perintah Valentine.

"Baik!", Abraham pun meninggalkan ruang kerja Valentine.

Di dalam ruang kerjanya, Valentine tersenyum senang. Entah apa yang membuatnya senang hari ini. Dia membuka laci mejanya. Menemukan sebuah foto Lacus Clyne sedang menggendong Lacus Yamato saat balita yang merupakan 'Copy' dari DNA dan gendari Deus 01 tersebut.

"Orang-orang telah melupakanmu, Lacus Clyne. Tapi tidak dengan sejarah dan juga diriku", Valentine menaruh foto tadi di meja kerjanya.

Di perjalanan menuju ke Kaguya City E-Walk di mana akan diadakan meet and greet Cagalli, Kira, Athrun, dan Stellar sama-sama membisu di dalam mobil yang mereka tumpangi. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka bicarakan. Terlebih lagi Kira yang akan bertemu kembali dengan Lacus atau Marine setelah sekian lama.

_Flashback_

_ Semalam Kira menggalau karena dia sebenarnya dia ingin memberi tahu adiknya dan adik iparnya. Tentang pertemuanya dengan gadis yang bernama Lacus Yamato beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dia masih berpikir apakah langkah ini akan tepat atau tidak. Jujur dia ingin sekali ikut dengan Cagalli dan Stellar yang akan menghadiri meet and greet dari model 'SuperCutie' itu. Tapi dia tidak bisa berbohong dengan alasan dia juga penggemar dari Marine aka Lacus Yamato. Cagalli tidak akan mudah di bodohi seperti itu._

_ Di keadaan yang sama, Athrun dan Cagalli juga ingin memberi tahukan tentang temuan mereka berdua. Yaitu gadis poster yang sebulan kemarin mereka temukan memakai salah satu kenang-kenganan yang Kira berikan pada almarhumah Lacus terdahulu. Namun mereka belum bisa memastikan siapa gadis itu sebenarnya. Tapi Cagalli yakin kalung yang dipakai oleh model tersebut sama dengan milik Eve yang sebenarnya Kira berikan pada Lacus._

_ "Apa sebaiknya aku beri tahu Cagalli dan Athrun saja ya?", pikir Kira sambil melihat album foto-foto Lacus yang Shinn berikan padanya._

_ "Athrun, bagaimana baiknya? Apakah kita harus beri tahu si idiot itu?", tanya Cagalli menolehi suaminya yang membaca buku di dalam kamar mereka berdua._

_ Akhirnya keduanya berniat untuk memberi tahu pengalaman mereka masing-masing tanpa terduga sebelumnya. Keduanya sama-sama keluar kamar. Kira dan Cagalli sama-sama terkejut._

_ "Hei Kira, ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengamu", kata si adik yang tengah mengandung enam bulan tersebut._

_ "He? Aku juga ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu dan Athrun", Kira tidak menyangka kebetulan macam apa ini._

_ Mereka bertiga memilih membicarakan ini diluar rumah, karena tidak ingin mengganggu penghuni-penghuni lain yang sudah tertidur selesai mereka makan malam. Suara ombak dan sinar rembulan menjadi teman mereka bertiga malam ini._

_ "Apa yang kau ingin bicarakan, Cagalli?", tanya Kira sambil duduk berhadapan dengan Athrun dan Cagalli. Terlihat sepasang suami istri tersebut saling berpandangan. Kira tidak mengerti apa yang akan dikatakan oleh kembaranya tersebut._

_ "Itu... sebenarnya, sekitar satu bulan lalu aku dan Athrun pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan di Kaguya City. Dan... kami tidak sengaja menemukan sebuah poster dimana modelnya mengenakan kalung yang kau berikan pada Lacus kau ingat?", tanya Cagalli._

_ "Kalung itu... maksudmu kalung yang aku pernah berikan pada Eve?", Kira terkejut dengan pertanyaan dari adiknya._

_ "Kalung itu seharusnya masih ada pada Lacus", sambung Athrun. "Sebelum pemakaman Eve, aku sudah melepaskanya dan memberikanya pada Lacus saat dia koma. Aku menaruhnya di dalam kotak perhiasan kecil berwarna merah"._

_ Kali ini kedua kembar Hibiki itu sama-sama terkejut. Terutama Cagalli. Selama ini suaminya itu tidak pernah mengatakan apapun padanya tentang kalung itu. Tapi dia tetap melanjutkan perkataanya._

_ "Ya.. walaupun tidak pasti itu kalung milik Lacus atau bukan... tapi yang aku ingat di dalam cincin itu terukir namamu. Itu cincin milikmu yang dahulu kau selalu pakai 'kan?", Cagalli mengingat ciri-ciri cincin yang Kira miliki saat itu._

_ "Ya.. itu pemberian Ibu. Tapi... Ah", Kira ingat saat di taman bermain lima tahun yang lalu dia tidak melihat Lacus mengenakan kalung pemberianya, dan juga saat pemakaman Lacus, dia juga tidak melihat kalung itu dikenakan. "Aku ingat sekarang... baik waktu itu aku kencan dengan Lacus, dan juga saat pemakamanya aku tidak melihat kalung itu dia pakai..."._

_ Kali ini mereka bertiga sama-sama memutar otak untuk menebak bagaimana kalung itu bisa di gunakan oleh Marine si model yang sekarang menjadi idolanya anak-anak muda di ORB dan mereka baru tahu selama ini Lacus tidak pernah mengenakan kalung itu. Ini ternyata cukup memusingkan mereka bertiga. _

_ "Sudahlah, mungkin kita bisa cari tahu besok. Bukankah kita akan pergi ke meet and greet dari Marine", Athrun memutus kebingunan mereka._

_ "Ya benar juga", Cagalli mengangguk. Ini pastinya hal yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Cagalli bisa melihat idolanya yang belakangan ini dia idolakan._

_ "Lalu apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Kira?", tanya Athrun kepada Kira yang sepertinya sedang bepikir keras._

_ "Itu...", Kira menghelas nafas panjang. "Baiklah. Mungkin kejadian ini berlangsung sekitar dua bulan lalu. Aku belum memberi tahunya pada kalian sampai saat ini". Cagalli dan Athrun melihat raut wajah Kira sepertinya sangat serius. "Apa kalian tahu kasus penculikan dan perdagangan anak yang di lakukan salah satu mentri di Rusia? Phillip Simmons", Kira memberi pancingan agar bisa menebaknya._

_ "Eh... ya. Aku tahu itu", Cagalli ingat beberapa bulan lalu dia melihat berita di tv tentang kasus penculikan anak-anak._

_ "Ya", Athrun menganggukkan kepalanya._

_ "Dua bulan yang lalu aku pergi ke diskotik dimana terjadinya penangkapan Phillip Simmons. Aku mengikuti orang itu dengan sengaja, lalu aku tidak sengaja tahu bahwa penangkapan tersebut dilakukan oleh Lacus Yamato", Kira memelankan suaranya._

_ Sepasang suami istri itu terkejut bukan main mengetahui informasi yang selama ini Kira pendam sendirian. _

_ "Lacus... Yamato katamu?", Cagalli ingin mendengar nama itu lebih jelas dari mulut Kira._

_ "Tidak mungkin...", Athrun pun tidak kalah syok mendengar berita itu._

_ "Ya. Dia agak mirip dengan Lacus. Rambutnya yang panjang dan juga warna matanya adalah warna biru safir. Yang membedakanya adalah warna rambutnya adalah warna pirang sama dengan milik Cagalli", ciri-ciri itu sama persis dengan apa yang keduanya lihat di poster tersebut._

_ "S..sama! Gadis model itu juga mempunyai kemiripan dengan yang kau lihat!", seru Cagalli. Dia sudah bisa menduga bahwa gadis itu SANGAT mirip dengan Lacus._

_ "Namanya Lacus Yamato. Tapi saat aku ingin mengetahui yang sebenarnya melalui departement kepolisian ORB, aku melihat laporan identitas polisi-polisi yang bertugas untuk penangkapan Phillip yang berasal dari Rusia. Di data tersebut gadis itu bernama Marine Yamato", Kira ingat bahwa saat dia membaca identitas yang diberikan Abraham waktu itu, nama Lacus berubah kembali menjadi Marine Yamato._

_ "Lacus... dan Marine... Yamato?", Athrun semakin tidak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi saat ini._

_ Endflashback_

"Anu... Cagalli-sama", panggil Stellar kepada Cagalli yang sedari tadi hanya diam memikirkan apa yang Kira, Athrun, dan dirinya bicarakan.

"Eh, ya?", dia membubarkan lamunanya.

"Saya tidak tahu kalau Cagalli-sama juga adalah penggemar dari Marine Yamato-chan", Stellar tersipu.

"Ya... tidak sengaja sih sebenarnya", Cagalli menyengir.

"Entah kenapa... saat melihat Marine-chan, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang sangat saya rindukan...", Stellar juga tahu kalau Marine itu mirip dengan Lacus. Namun dia tidak berani mengungkapkanya. Jauh sebelum Cagalli tahu, Shinn dan dirinyalah yang tahu lebih dahulu dibanding dirinya dan Athrun.

Mendengar komentar dari Stellar, mereka bertiga tahu apa yang dimaksud dengan itu. Mereka merindukan Lacus, dan memang itu benar adanya. Cagalli langsung tersenyum setuju.

"Ya. Aku juga sama", katanya sambil mengelus-elus perutnya yang di dalamnya terdapat jabang bayi miliknya.

Akhirnya Kira, Athrun, Stellar, dan Cagalli sampai di Kaguya City E-Walk. Sebuah pusat perbelanjaan baru dibangun sekitar lima bulan lalu. Di sana sudah ramai para penggemar Lacus yang akan melaksanakan meet and greet. Selain penggemar juga banyak wartawan dari majalah fashion dan wartawan-wartawan dari majalah untuk anak muda. Stellar melihat Meyrin melambai-lambaikan tanganya. Gadis dengan potongan twintail itu sudah sampai di sana sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu.

"Stellar!", seru Meyrin.

"Meyrin!", Stellar berlari meninggalkan Kira, Cagalli, dan Athrun.

"Ternyata mereka berdua saling kenal ya?", tanya Kira melihat keakraban keduanya.

"Sepertinya iya", Cagalli menggandeng tangan Athrun.

"Tapi... aku tidak menyangka. Tempat ini ramai sekali", Athrun melihat sekelilingnya. Banyak gadis-gadis seusia Stellar, dan Meyrin yang mengidolakan Lacus aka Marine.

Tidak lama berselang, yang ditunggu-tunggu pun datang. Yaitu Marine Yamato di kawal oleh beberapa pengawal. Walaupun Fahrenheid juga mengawalnya, namun dia mengawal Marine dari jauh. Kedekatan mereka sangat rahasia. Bahkan pihak dari agency model tidak pernah mengetahui bahwa pria tersebut selalu ada mengawal Lacus saat gadis itu melakukan pekerjaanya sebagai model. Ketiganya duduk di tempat yang sudah di sediakan. Mereka berpisah dari Stellar, karena ingin membiarkan Stellar bersama teman barunya.

"Halo semua!", sapa Lacus dengan semangat.

Kira, Athrun, Stellar dan Cagalli tahu betul suara milik siapa yang mereka dengar itu. Suara Lacus lima tahun yang lalu. Mereka tercengang, seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat dan apa yang mereka dengar.

Saat menyapa para fansnya, Lacus memindai orang-orang yang sedari tadi menunggu kedatanganya tersebut dengan senyuman yang ramah. Bahkan dia melambai-lambaikan tangan kepada mereka. Tapi senyuman itu langsung berubah menjadi wajah yang penuh rasa terkejut dari Lacus. Sepasang mata orbs safir itu melihat ada Kira, Athrun, dan Cagalli juga ada di kerumunan fans-fansnya.

"Gyaa! Itu Marine-chan!", penggemarnya yang lain pun histeris.

"Kerenya!", puji mereka.

"L...Lacus-san?!",Stellar juga mengetahui suara tersebut adalah milik dari Lacus.

"Eh?", Meyrin menoleh kepada temanya yang menyebut sesuatu yang dia tidak ketahui.

Sebagian fans, terutama Kira dan Athrun sadar bahwa ada yang lain dari penampilan Marine hari ini. Yaitu seperempat bagian rambut model tersebut berwarna merah muda sama seperti milik Lacus. Karena terlalu banyak fansnya Lacus tidak menyadari bahwa Kira juga hadir di sana bersama dengan Athrun dan Cagalli.

"Athrun! Rambut itu...!", Kira semakin yakin saat dia ingat Lacus Yamato memiliki rambut berwarna pink akibat terkena lunturan air hujan.

"Ya, tidak salah lagi... bahkan suaranya pun sama...", Athrun melihat rambut Lacus.

Seorang anak kecil berusia sepuluh tahun dengan rambut coklat sebahu berjalan-jalan sendirian di Kaguya City E-Walk. Dia membawa tas dan juga boneka Tama-chan. Sebuah boneka berbentuk anjing laut berwarna putih dengan bulu-bulu lembut. Gadis cilik tanpa ekspresi apapun itu melewati Fahrenheid yang sedang melihat acara meet and greet yang diadakan pihak 'SC' kepada penggemar Marine.

"Anak itu...", Fahrenheid merasakan ada yang aneh dengan melintasnya Mayu. Namun dia tetap berkonsentrasi mengawasi Lacus. Orbs abu-abunya tidak sengaja melihat Kira, Cagalli, dan Athrun. "Bukankah itu kembar Hibiki...?"

Lacus awalnya tidak bisa menahan emosinya dan amarahnya karena melihat Kira Yamato di sana. Namun karena keprofesionalitasan kerja, dia harus mengabaikan ketiga orang yang pernah ada di dalam ingatan Ibunya tersebut. Lima belas menit berjalan, acara tersebut berlangsung lancar sampai terdengar bunyi ledakan lima puluh meter dari tempat acara di gelar.

BUMMM!

Sebuah pilar yang menyangga bangunan tersebut meledak sehingga meruntuhkan bangunan-bangunan yang sedang disangganya, Para pengunjung mall tersebut mulai panik berhamburan, tidak terkecuali para fans dan wartawan yang sedang mengadakan meet and greet bersama dengan Lacus termasuk Kira, Cagalli, dan Athrun. Semuanya kocar-kacir mencari tempat perlindungan.

"Semuanya cepat menjauh dari tempat ini, cari pintu darurat dan keluarlah dari sana!", perintah Lacus meloncat dari mejanya. Fahrenheid yang mengawasi dari lantai atas pun langsung meloncat ke lantai dasar untuk melindungi Lacus.

"Brengsek!", Fahrenheid mengumpat. Dia tidak akan menyangka bahwa akan terjadi kejadian seperti ini.

"Gyaa!", Meyrin berteriak ketakutan. Namun Stellar dengan cepat menarik tangan Meyrin untuk mencari tempat perlindungan. Stellar bukan merupakan gadis biasa mengingat dia pernah dilatih untuk melindungi Cagalli sewaktu masih bekerja di mansion Hibiki bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

"Ayo, Cagalli!", Athrun menggandeng Cagalli untuk berlari dari tempat tersebut secepatnya. Dia khawatir jika reruntuhan itu menimpa Cagalli itu akan membahayakan istri dan calon bayinya.

"Ya!", Cagalli mengikuti Athrun untuk menjauh dari ledakan tersebut.

Satu persatu pilar yang menyangga bagian gedung pusat perbelanjaan tersebut meledak. Saat akan menyelamatkan diri, Fahrenheid berlari ke arah Lacus sambil mengeluarkan Baretta-92 yang sudah dia siapkan di dalam jaketnya sebelum mereka pergi tadi.

"Lacus-sama ayo!", Fahrenheid menarik tangan Lacus untuk secepatnya pergi dari tempat tersebut. Atap-atap yang terbuat dari beton perlahan berjatuhan kebawah, dan tidak ketinggalan lampu-lampu gantung juga berjatuhan memporak-porandakan apa saja yang ada di bawahnya.

Ada beberapa pengunjung yang tidak beruntung karena dijatuhi material-material gedung. Lacus merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa menolong mereka. Ini pertama kali dalam hidupnya terjadi 'pembantaian' seperti ini. Tubuhnya kaku sesaat melihat pengunjung-pengunjung yang tidak selamat tersebut.

"Y,ya!", Lacus mengikuti Fahrenheid sampai dia melihat kebelakang. Dia melihat bayangan Mayu sedang berdiri diantara ledakan-ledakan pilar tersebut. "F...Fahrenheid! Tunggu sebentar!"

"Ada apa lagi?!", Fahrenheid kesal dengan Lacus yang tiba-tiba berhenti di saat pusat perbelanjaan ini hampir rubuh karena bom-bom tersebut. Ini membahayakan nyawanya bukan?

"Ada anak kecil disana!", Lacus melepaskan genggaman tangan Fahrenheid dan berniat kembali ke belakang untuk menyelamatkan gadis cilik tersebut.

"Apa katamu?! Jangan gila!", Fahrenheid mencegah Lacus untuk pergi ke dalam reruntuhan yang sudah mulai dirambati akibat ledakan-ledakan itu.

"To...tolong...", suara itu menghinggapi keduanya. Suara itu berasal dari salah satu pengunjung yang badanya tertimpa besi yang ambruk dari lantai atas.

"Fahrenheid, tolong dia! Aku akan menolong anak itu! Ini perintah!", Lacus dengan kasar melepaskan tanganya dari genggaman Fahrenheid dan dia pun berlari ke dalam reruntuhan itu.

"Lacus-sama!", saat hendak protes dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti perintah Lacus. Walaupun itu adalah perintah bunuh diri sekalipun, dia tidak bisa mengabaikan perintah tersebut. Karena dia adalah 'Anak Tuhan'. Akhirnya Fahrenheid menolong orang yang tertimbun tadi. Dia menemukan orang tersebut dalam keadaan pingsan, dan dia langsung membawanya keluar.

Di dalam reruntuhan yang mulai dilalap jago merah tersebut, Lacus berusaha menerobosnya untuk menemukan gadis cilik tersebut. Dia tidak mungkin akan membiarkanya mati di sana. Dia berhasil menemukan tempat di mana terakhir kali dia melihat bayangan itu.

"Aku yakin ada di sini...", keringat mulai keluar dari pori-pori kulit Lacus karena suhu panas tersebut. "Adik kecil! Kau ada di mana?!", teriaknya.

Mayu mendengar suara itu. Suara Lacus. Lacus lima tahun yang lalu ada di dalam ingatanya. Dia pun keluar dari tempat persembunyianya. Dia membawa boneka Tama-chan. Lacus melihat gadis cantik itu keluar. Lacus pun segera menghampirinya.

"Adik kecil, ayo kita keluar! Di sini berbahaya!", Lacus berusaha menarik tangan mungil yang lebih kecil dari ukuran tanganya tersebut.

"Lacus nee-chan...", gadis dengan iris amethyst itu melihat ke arah Lacus tanpa bergerak sedikitpun untuk mengikuti Lacus berlari.

"Eh?", pekiknya pelan. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana gadis kecil yang baru dia temu ini mengetahui nama aslinya. Dia tidak pernah merasa kenal dengan gadis cilik ini. Apalagi dia memanggil namanya 'Lacus'. Nama itu dirahasiakanya dalam-dalam. Tidak ada yang mengetahuinya kecuali Wolbrog Faction, Akira, dan Fahrenheid.

To Be Countinued


End file.
